Vegeta's new love
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: AU Bulma has passed away, poor Veggie is having it rough until someone new stumbles into his life..some OOC. Humorviolence Plz RR! reedited because of rating Not your average story! my very first story before 'Somone to watch over me...'
1. Meeting an Angel

I do not own any of DBZ...don't sue me...I'm broke *S* 

This is just a repost of the rated R version of this story. All lemons were taken out and may be found on my personal site only. 

Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
_ * Memories. Memories is all I have now of the onna. She has left me here to wallow in grief. It hasn't been any more then four years now. Trunks and Bra miss their mother something terrible. My heart is gone; the reason for living is gone now. Bulma was my world, my mate, my everything gone because of some sickness humans call cancer. It ravaged her body, leaving no cell untouched.   
The onna on her deathbed asked me to take care of the brats, raise them all by myself. I didn't know how to do this. I had training to do, I never quit training always racing to surpass Kakarott. But now I don't have the will to even train. There are no verbal fights with the onna anymore. Dende how I loved her when her temper flared. The way her eyes would stare me down, not wavering. She was the only one to stand up to the Prince of all Saiyans. Pride, courage, and the love I miss the most. I don't show the others how much I miss my Little Onna. *_  
  
"Daddy, can I go to Pan's house to play please?" Bra whined over her breakfast plate with puppy dog eyes staring at Vegeta. He grunted and looked down from the morning newspaper.  
"Trunks! Get your ass in here right now brat!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks slid down the banister of the stairs and ran into the kitchen grabbing some food on his way to the table.  
"Yes Dad, what you need?" He asked shoveling the food in as fast as he could.  
"Take Bra over to Kakarott's brats house to play with his brat."  
"No can do Dad, I have a meeting in twenty minutes with some big shots on a big project. You can fly her over, won't take more then a few minutes." Trunks said trying to tie his tie and throw on his suit jacket. Vegeta growled under his breath and looked back over to Bra. She was still giving those puppy dog eyes her mother use to give him when she wanted something so much. With a heavy sigh he put the paper down and "hmmpft".  
"Princess get your stuff ready, I'll fly you over. You have five minutes, if you not ready by then I'm going to train." He said getting up from the table and depositing his plates into the sink. Bra jumped up and hugged her Daddy and exited the room fast to collect her stuff.  


"Bye Dad I'll see you tonight!" Trunks half shouted as he races out the back door running for the next building to get to his important meeting. Vegeta went out the same door looking across to the huge CC building, his Onna's dream. Trunks has taken it over when he was old enough to run the business, taking time out of his training to keep it going. Something out of the corner of his eye caught the prince's attention. A blue flash of some sort. He quickly turned; hoping it would be Bulma, but he knew it wasn't her she was gone from his life. A cute little onna was walking on the sidewalk by the office building. She had light baby blue hair, a small frame and was a lot shorter then Bulma was. She was trying to juggle her briefcase in one hand, a box of who knows what with the other and all the while trying to walk and keep her coffee cup up right with out spilling it's content on the ground. Vegeta smirked as he saw her trouble of walking with her hands full. He shook his head and was getting ready to walk back in the house to call Bra one last time before he gave up on her when he heard a crash and a female cursing. He glanced over his shoulder to see the blue hair onna flat on her behind with everything scattered for yards around her. She was holding her left hand muttering 'baka, baka, baka' over and over.   


_'This should be interesting'_ Vegeta thought as he walked towards her. He could already see the crystal tears on her cheeks, staining them. His stomach tied in a knot. _'She looks so much like Bulma, it's uncanny'_ He smirked again before he got to the fallen woman.  
"You hurt?" A gruff voice entered the air. The woman looked up trying to wipe away a few tears from her face with her shoulder. Vegeta spotted her hand she was holding and noticed blood seeping thru her fingers. He mentally kicked himself for asking such a stupid question.   
You could tell the onna was trying not to cry out as Vegeta knelt down beside her to check the wound.   


"Daddy I'm ready now!" Bra shouted as she slammed the back door shut. She noticed her father helping a young woman near the office building and smiled.  
_'Daddy has been alone for so long now.....I wish he'd find someone like Mommy was. He deserves to be happy.'_ Bra sighed as she watched her father helping the woman up to her feet and helped her keep balance while they walked towards the Brief's house.   
"Brat, go pick up all those papers this baka onna dropped over there," Vegeta commanded in a not so happy voice at Bra. Bra looked closer at the woman as they got closer to the house.  
_'She looks so much like Mom but with lighter hair.'_ she smiled to herself and went to pick up the huge mess of papers that was scattered about.  


Vegeta steered the onna to the kitchen sink and turned on the tap forcing her hand under the cold stream of water. She hissed thru her teeth and bit back a sob, her knees becoming weak with the pain. Vegeta inspected the ugly torn flesh on her hand. It was pretty deep wound by the look of it.  
He grabbed some paper towels and gently applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. She looked up, her violet eyes connecting with Vegeta's deep black eyes.  
"T...th..Thank you sir, fo.. for helping m..Me" She spoke quietly to him. Vegeta was taken back by her beautiful eyes. He never saw anyone with eyes like she possessed. His jaw hung slack for a second before he caught himself and put the angry scowl back on his face.  
"You walk much Onna?" He asked her looking at the hand once again. A blush flashed across her cheeks under the tears. She knew she was a klutz of the worse kind.  
"Evidently not enough sir. By the way, I'm Angela. People call me Angel at the office. Sorry I didn't catch your name." Angel half asked half hissed at him as he drug her to the kitchen table with a first aid kit.  
"Why should my name be a concern of yours?" Vegeta asked gruffly as he pulled out a syringe and what looked like a needle and thread.  
"Because I would like to know who I'm thanking for helping me out please." She said in a pleasant voice. Her voice was like music to his ears. It was soft, wispy, and didn't make his ears drums pound.  
"I'm Vegeta." He said jabbing the needle into her hand as she let out a yelp in pain. Angel's eyes flashed, she knew the name well from people from the company. Everyone seemed afraid of this man. 'but why am I not afraid of him?' she thought to herself as she watched him stitch her palm. She made a face before she spoke again.  
"You are Trunks' father then?" Vegeta nodded his head as he worked slowly almost perfectly on her hand. Angel tried to keep her head turned so not to stare at him, but it wasn't working. Everyone at work said he was a monster. Some how this wasn't the case in front of her.   
The back door swung open with Bra stumbling in with all of Angel's belongings in her arms. She carried them to the table where her Dad was fixing up the pretty young woman.  


"Here you go miss, I think I have everything here." Bra quipped quietly not to disturb her Dad stitching job. Angel cringed a little as Vegeta tied the last knot and clipped the thread.  
"Thank you so much, is there any way I can repay you for your kindness this morning?" Angel asked looking at the both of them as Vegeta put a dressing over her hand.   
_'The onna is very polite, she may be of use after all'_ Vegeta thought to himself as he finished.  
"What do you do for Capsule Corp Onna?" Angel glanced at him, bringing her hurt hand to her chest.  
"Oh, I work in the design department actually. Was in a hurry this morning with a meeting soon." With that Angel looked at her watch and saw the time.  
"Shimatta!" she exclaimed. Bra giggled knowing that was a bad word her Daddy like using a lot.  
"I'm sorry, Dende I didn't mean that, I'm really late for the meeting now. I might get fired." She said standing on her wobbly legs. Her head started to spin, her knees giving way. Vegeta caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Onna might I suggest you get some rest. You are in no shape by any means to be at a meeting right now." Vegeta huffed at her. 'Dende she feels so good in my arms, almost like having Bulma here right now.' Angel groaned a little and realized that he was right. Vegeta picked her up and carried her to the living room and placed her on the couch as gentle as he could.  


"Should we call some one for you miss?" Bra asked peering over the edge of the couch at Angel.  
"Maybe call my office and tell them what happened, I'm pretty sure Mr. Briefs is mad at me for not being at the meeting right now." She said placing a hand on her head trying to get rid of the spinning room.  
"Anyone else I should call? I'll call Trunks and tell him all about what happened. Don't worry, he won't be mad, and if he does, I'll just blackmail him with something." Bra giggled knowing she had a ton of stuff on Trunks and Goten. That put a smile on Angel's face and Vegeta just rolled his eyes.  
"You can call my boyfriend Ryo. He can come and get me so I'm not a burden on you any long then I have." Vegeta snorted at the comment. 'if you were a burden I wouldn't have helped you onna' he thought. Then it registered. 'boyfriend' His heart fell a little. _'Don't know why the hell I feel like this, she's just another weakling like his little onna was. Was.'_  
  
  
Poor Veggie...is he falling for Angela?   



	2. Painful memories

I don't own DBZ so don't sue...don't forget to review now *wink*  
  
  
Vegeta exited the room quickly going towards the gravity room, to get away from the onna that was lying on his couch.  
"Why does she have to look so much like a young Bulma, a healthy Bulma?" He said to no one pacing the length of the GR. He was ready to pull his hair out this confused him so.   
"She has a boyfriend, you heard it yourself from her lips, Dende that sweet voice that flowed like silk, those eyes, I can't shake myself of those eyes.." He let out a scream and turned super saiyan.  
  
Mean while back in the house Bra was helping out Angel with phone calls.  
"Trunks Briefs please." Bra winked at her as she walked around the couch to sit down next to Angel.  
"Trunks, it's me. I know you said never to call you at work but listen to me please."  
"This better be good Bra, I don't have time to play games here." Trunks said shuffling papers on his desk and flipping some of his lavender hair out of his eyes.  
"Well, I have one of your employees here on the couch right now. She had an accident outside the offices this morning, Daddy took care of her." Bra stated matter of factly to her older brother.  
"Dad didn't try blasting her did he? Who is it anyways?" Trunks asked with a worried sigh.  
"Hold on a sec.." Bra put her hand over the receiver and asked her. Angel said her name out loud.  
"Angela Mitchell is her name, you know her?" Bra asked shifting her weight on the couch glancing over to the woman beside her.  
"That's where Angel has been. I've been worried about her all morning. She has all my documents I needed for that meeting this morning. I had to postpone it for tomorrow. Is she alright?" Trunks was relieved that Angel was at his house and not stuck in her apartment.  
"Yea, she's fine. Daddy fixed her up good as new. She tripped outside of the building and cut her hand up pretty bad. Daddy did a good job stitching it up though, you should see it." Bra said getting overly excited about how her Daddy was behaving so nice to the woman.  
"I'll take your word on that one Bra. Can I speak to Angel please?"  
"Yea sure, just a second" Bra said thrusting the phone in Angel's face. Angel grabbed the phone with her shaky right hand.  


"Mr. Briefs I'm so sorry about this morning, I promise it won't happen again sir."  
"Angel, it's alright. I set the meeting up for tomorrow morning, so don't worry. How's that hand?"  
"Very painful. Your father is a very nice man for helping me out this morning. I don't know why everyone is so scared of him."  
"You don't know my father to well then Angel. He must be having a good day. By the way, how are things at home?" Trunks asked.  
  
Out in the GR, Vegeta was pushing himself like he was training for the androids again. His mind was wondering making it hard to control his ki blasts that bounced along the inside of the machine.  
_'How I miss my little onna, I want to have her back with me. Not even the Dragon Balls will bring her back. Dende why did you have to take her, why her? She did nothing to deserve this! Why?'_  


"ONNA!!!!!!" He screamed, making the surrounding building tremble from the sound. He fell out of the air and on to his knees in the middle of the GR, face buried in his hands. Forgetting his ego, forgetting his pride, he cried. How he wished for death to take him to his beloved Bulma, to see her smiling face. To smell that wonderful hair, to feel her soft skin as she walked by. Vegeta was lost in memories again, like every day since Bulma left him for that beautiful place called heaven. It was worse at night, rolling over to feel the empty side of the bed in which she would sleep so perfectly against his chest. The soft rhythm of her soft breathing lulled him to sleep every night. The smell of her bad cooking he missed also. How he enjoyed telling her how bad she was at cooking almost everyday, getting his wish most of the time to get take out. Vegeta cracked a half smile at that thought.   


*Flash Back  
  
_ 'Woman, a dog wouldn't even eat this garbage you call food.'  
'Well Veggie, if you don't like it, don't eat it. You can starve for all I care!'  
'I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, I will not starve you will get me some food that isn't burnt, or poisoned by your hand.'  
'There is the phone, order something! You're hands aren't broken, do it yourself you baka!'_  
  
*End Flash Back  
  
Rousing himself from the GR floor, Vegeta shut down the gravity and opened the door. It looked like late afternoon by the way the sun was set in the sky. He missed lunch, and totally forgot about Bra wanting to go to Kakarott's first brat's house to play for the day with Pan. Sighing heavy, he made his way back towards the house. Opening the backdoor, all was quiet inside. A reminder of the morning's events was still left on the kitchen table. The first aid kit still open, a bloody paper towel wadded up in the middle. The dirty dishes still in the sink, the pans still on the stove. His onna would have a fit if she saw the mess still there for more then a few hours.  


He searched the area for ki, finding Trunks still in his office, whiched amazed Vegeta. Normally about this time Trunks would have flown the coop out his office window to go hang with Kakarott's second brat. Bra was in the living room, with what seems to be two others he couldn't identify quickly. He spun on his heels and walked in that general direction. His eyes perked when he saw Angel sitting on the couch with Bra in front of her in a protective stance. His eyes take in the whole scene set in front of him. The second ki that he didn't know was of a large man at the front door. His face bared the scars of many of fights or of his stupidity. An angry expression graced his lips.  


"Brat what is going on in here?" Vegeta barked to his daughter. Her eyes move slowly to meet her Daddy's then back to the stranger at the door. She had the look of fear in her eyes even though she was prepared herself in the fighting stance.  
"Angel, get your shit now! I'm not waiting any longer for your sorry ass, now hurry." The guy snapped at Angel. She winced at the sound of his voice booming thru the room to her.  
"Mister she's not going with you. Now get out of my house before my Daddy and Brother come and escort you out the hard way." Bra said trying not to let her voice faultier a bit.  
"Look you little snot, what are you 10 years old at best? Just get out of the way so my girlfriend can leave now!" The guys screamed at Bra. Fear, it was fear that was radiating off of Bra now. She had no training to take out a guy this size. She wanted to be a normal little girl and not let the saiyan in her take over and train and fight all the time. She was wishing Pan was with her. Pan would know what to do. But she had some relief when her Daddy showed up. Vegeta glanced back to Bra then to Angel. Angel was shaking, every muscle in her body trembling at once. Her mouth was open slightly, like she wanted to say something but held her tongue from doing so.  


"Daddy, can you help this guy find his way out. It seems he has lost his way." Bra asked crossing her arms Vegeta style on her chest while keeping an eye on the guy.  
"My pleasure princess." Vegeta cracked his knuckles and headed for the guy standing in the doorway.  
"Who do you think you are you small little runt? Angel get your ass to the car now!" With that shout, Angel got up and collected her belongings and walked slowly towards the guy. Vegeta stopped and watched her, still trembling as she walked towards the massive guy with no brain. The guy reached out and grabbed her hard by the arm and yanked her towards him. His grip was deathly tight on her forearms.  


"Ryo, stop you're hurting me please!" Angel gasped out. Ryo yanked again and the sound of bones popping was heard. She winced in the pain but refused to cry out. The sound threw Vegeta over the edge. No one hurt a woman in his sight.  
"Let the Onna go now before I kill you." Vegeta hissed thru his teeth at Ryo. He just laughed at Vegeta's requested and started to drag Angel out of the house by her arm. Angel's legs tripping and stumbling all the way.  
"Daddy help her please!" Bra cried out on the verge of crying. Vegeta stomped out after them and grabbed Ryo by the arm and slamming his fist into his stomach. Ryo pushed Angel out of the way as he was doubling over from the blow. He spat out some blood, wiped his lips on his shirt and glanced at the Prince.  
"Bring it on little man, bring it on."  
  
Looks like Angel has her self a nasty boyfriend....will Veggie end his life for the cruel giant?  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Family reunion?

I don't own DBZ so don't sue me...I'm broke *S*  
  
Vegeta gave Ryo an evil smirk and got into a fighting stance. His gaze shifted slightly to see Angel on the ground behind the guy with silent tears streaming down her face. Vegeta's ki flared when he saw her so helpless on the ground, like a fragile china doll.  


"I said bring it on little man!" Ryo shouting again at Vegeta. His eyes floated back to Ryo eyeing the man. Quicker then what the human eye would see, Vegeta fazed out and fazed back in behind Ryo, kicking him in the back. Ryo went sprawling across the front lawn, leaving a groove in his wake. Vegeta charged at the man giving him a few more blows before a faint voice was heard with his sensitive hearing.  
"Please don't kill him..." Angel said in a weak voice looking straight into Vegeta's eyes.   
_'Those captivating violet eyes, so beautiful. I could get lost looking in to those eyes.'_ Noticing he was staring at her again, he quickly changed his gaze from her to Ryo that was staggering to get up from his trip across the yard. Bra came running out of the house and rushed to Angel's side on the ground.  


"Are you alright?" She asked checking Angel over for any injuries that big brute might have given her in the struggle. Angel's violet eyes met with Bra's blue eyes, Angel simply shook her head 'no'.  
"Who you calling little man now?" Vegeta mocked Ryo's comment of him before the fight. An evil grin creped across his face as Ryo stood swaying on his feet. He staggered towards the car and crawled in.   
"Angel this isn't over with by a long shot, you hear me?" Ryo snarled out of the car window to her. She was still on the ground with Bra beside her. Vegeta was charging up a ki blast in his right hand when the car was pulling out of the driveway with tires squealing.   
Vegeta 'hmpft' and walked towards the girls. The sight of the onna in pain was heart twisting to say the least.  
  
_'Why do I even care about this onna? She isn't mine to have. She waltzed into my life this morning. Waltzed wouldn't be the word to use, she was like a hurricane, hitting me full force. Her beauty was like his Bulma's. But she was completely different person. Her attitude was a 180-degree turn to Bulma's loud, smart mouth. Why this onna Dende? Was she meant to take the place of my Bulma? My bond with her will last forever, but this lonely feeling is driving me insane without having someone to share the remaining part of my life with. Dende do you hear me?'_  
  
Trunks felt his father's ki rising from the family home. With a sigh, Trunks made his way out of the offices and to the house. Praying the whole way to Dende his father wasn't blowing up the house.  
  
Miles away, Goku, felt Vegeta's ki flaring. Fearing the worse, Goku told Chi-Chi that he was heading to CC to figure out what was going on.  
  
Gohan and his family had felt it also. Goten came speeding in just as Gohan was racing out of his home.  
"You felt that too huh?" Goten asked his bigger brother. Gohan gave a nod and they both took flight.  
  
Within minutes of Vegeta's ki raising so much, practically all the Z senshi had arrived at CC to find out what was going on. Trunks was the first one there after racing all the way from his office to where his family was in the front yard. He was Angel on the ground trembling with Bra and his father on either side of her.   
"Dad is everything alright?" Trunks asked walking towards them. Bra looked up and smiled at her brother and then stuck her tongue out at him. Trunks grinned and stuck his tongue out at her before he moved his attention back to Angel and his father.   
"This is going to hurt onna." Vegeta said moving Angel's shoulder to pop it back into place. She screamed as it snapped back. Her violet eyes welling up with tears, threatening to spill over at any moment. Trunks and Bra both made a face at the sound of the bone being put back into place.  


"What's going on here Vegeta?" A familiar voice sounded behind them.   
"What do you want Kakarott? Don't you see I'm busy here, and have no time for your baka questions." Vegeta spat coldly at the other saiyian.  
"I just wanted to know why your ki flared like it did. I can feel the rest of the senshi on their way here because of it." Goku stated as the first of the visitors arrived being that of his two sons, followed closely by 18, Krillin and Piccolo. Off in the distance were Yamcha, Videl and Pan.  
"I was taking out the trash from my house. This Onna's weakling excuse of a mate was roughing her up. So I showed him the way to the curb." Vegeta said sharply to all that was around. Angel didn't want to look up to see who was talking and all the muffled voices that were now surrounding her. Her cheeks were still stained from her tears and her muscles were quivering still.  


"Angel, you didn't say things were getting bad at home again." Trunks said kneeling beside her. She shook her head and looked at him. She gave a half smile before she opened her mouth.  
"Things haven't been too bad. We fight here and there, nothing very bad. I found out yesterday I was pregnant though. I think that changes everything." Angel said in a very soft voice. Trunks' expression on his face changed suddenly. He knew Ryo was a mean man when drunk, but he fully stated awhile back at a CC party that he'd never have kids. If Angel became pregnant with a baby he would kill her or force her to get rid of it.  
"You haven't told him have you?" Angel shook her head.  
"Do you really think I have a death wish Mr. Briefs?" she asked wiping a way a tear with her bandaged hand. Vegeta was glancing from all the visitors back to Angel, then back to the rest of the gang. Goku noticed the way he was looking at the small woman on the ground.  
_'She looks just like Bulma, no wonder he got so protective of her.'_ The rest of the senshi felt the same way but kept their comments to themselves in fear of the Prince's reaction to them.  
  
A voice broke the silence for what seemed like a year. Pan came running towards Bra like hell bent as soon as she touched the ground.  
"Bra!!! I missed you so much today." She exclaimed and hugged Bra. Videl sighed as she touched down and walked over to her husband, Gohan.  
"What's going on?" She asked Gohan with a hushed voice. He shook his head and looked at her.  
"He was taking care of some guy that was roughing up that woman on the ground." He whispered back. Videl gasped as she caught a glimpse of her. Gohan nodded at her.  
_*She looks almost like Bulma Gohan, it's amazing.*_ Videl said in her mind to her beloved.  
  
Trunks helped Angel up to her feet and walked her towards the house with what seemed like everyone in tow. Bra and Pan raced up the stairs to play in Bra's bedroom, while the rest went towards the living room and kitchen areas. Goku was sneaking around the pantry looking for his love, FOOD! Krillin and 18 caught him digging thru the fridge.  
"Bro, what are you doing? Vegeta is going to kill you if he comes in here." Krillin said taking a seat at the table. 18 crossed her arms and smirked. She found this kind of amusing at best.  
"dow worree, fe von't" Goku said with a mouth full of chicken. 18 gave a disgusted look and walked past him to take a seat with Krillin.   
"Thank Dende that I don't eat, that is revolting." Piccolo said entering the kitchen to get away from the rest of the people. Goku looked up with a chicken leg hanging out of his mouth and shrugged.  
  
Back in the living room, Angel was sitting back on the couch with Vegeta on one side and Trunks on the other side. Vegeta sat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face looking at Goten and Gohan. _'Wish they would leave, there is nothing more here to see besides this little onna.'_ he thought. Gohan gave a nudge to Goten and cocked his head towards the door hoping he would get the hint of leaving Vegeta be. Goten nodded his head and walked towards the door.  


"I'll catch you tonight Trunks." Goten said as he gave a small salute to him as he walked out.   
"Alrighty bro, see you tonight." Trunks said mimicking the same salute. Vegeta gave a grunt as Gohan and Videl were starting for the door.  
"Don't forget your brat." He said in a low growl noticing Pan wasn't with them. Bra heard her Daddy and shouted down to him.  
"No way Daddy, you said the other night Pan could spent the night with me." She said putting her hands on her hips at the top of the stairs. He rolled his eyes at her and gave another grunt. Bra cheered and ran back to her room with Pan quick on her heels.  


"Kakarott if you are in my kitchen eating my food, I will kill you, you baka!" Vegeta said getting up from the couch and heading for the kitchen. Goku threw his hands behind his back like he was innocent.  
"I avent won a ding geta" Goku choked out with his mouth full. Vegeta growled at him.  
"Go home and have that harpy of a mate fix your damn food. I don't run a restaurant here now get out before I Final Flash your ass back to King Kai's for a vacation." Krillin and 18 started laughing at the thought of Vegeta chasing Goku thru the house trying to send him on vacation.  
"And with that final thought, we're out of here. Later guys." Krillin said taking 18's hand in his and heading out the door. Goku was quick to follow scared that Vegeta might want to 'Final Flash' him back to King Kai's.  
  
_'Finally they are gone, damn bakas.'_ He thought as he reentered the living room. Trunks had his nose stuck in the box Angel had this morning looking for all his important papers.  
"Angel do you have a place to stay? Family, friends?" Trunks asked looking up noticing his fathers' expression on his face. It wasn't cold like it usually was. It was the look that was on his face whenever he caught him looking at his Mom. Angel looked up from fidgeting with her fingers.  
"No, I'm afraid not. I don't have any close friends here." She stated and looked back down. Trunks looked to his father, then back to Angel.  
"Onna, you are welcome here. You and that brat will be safe for as long as you wish to stay here." Vegeta said looking at the back of her head. 'Dende that hair must feel like silk. Stop it damn it! She wouldn't let you touch her you baka' he screamed in his head.  
"Brat?" she asked quietly looking at Trunks.  
"That's his loving expression for the baby Angel." Vegeta grunted after his son told her what brat meant.  
  
Whoa, is Veggie in over his head?   



	4. little girls, big trouble

I don't own DBZ and never will.....don't sue....I'm broke I tell ya! *S*  
  
_'This don't seem all bad. But I would rather not intrude here even though this family has been so nice to me today'_ Angel thought to herself. Before she could get a word in to decline the offer, Trunks was on his feet picking up her belongings.  
  
"Here, I'll show you to your room while you're here." He said inviting her to follow him up the stairs behind him. She stood on her rubbery legs and glanced down at herself. Her pant suit she was wearing to the office was in shambles. She silently cursed to herself over the destruction of her favorite office attire and followed Trunks up the stairs. Vegeta gave a glance to her as she trailed up the stairs after his son.  
  
_'So much fear I feel from her. Is she afraid of me, the Prince of all Saiyans? By all rights she should be afraid of me. I've crushed whole planets, wiped out whole civilizations with a blink of an eye. I should have snapped that weakling of a mate of hers like a twig under my foot. How dare he come to my home and drag her hurt, her in such a manner. He's lower then a third class warrior. He's not even worth staining my gloves over. If that onna has any sense, she should remain here protected from that bakayaro. What the hell am I saying? Am I falling in love with her like I did with my little onna? Dende you haven't answered my question yet!'_  
  
Fits of laughter could be heard from the second floor of the house. Pan and Bra were jumping on the bed hitting each other with pillows.   
"I'm so glad it's summer vacation. I couldn't take one more day of those boring teachers any more.," chirped Pan jumping down from the bed and looking out Bra's balcony.  
"You're not the only one. I thought I was going to die again with Daddy packing gross stuff for my lunch. Don't get me wrong, I like that he thinks about me. But it's not like what Mommy use to make. She knew to cut the crusts off my sandwiches and knew I hated those little funky juice boxes." Bra sighed, thinking back on her Mom.  
"Just look at it this way, at least you haven't had to drag your Daddy to the store to get you some feminine stuff yet." Pan shrugged. Bra had a shiver go up her spine at the thought of it. Daddy blasting his way thru the store with embarrassment over something she needed.  
"Yea, I know. I'll just ask Trunks to do it for me. He owes me." Bra said in a giggle.  
"You can always ask my Mom or Grandmother to help you. I know they'll understand, so don't even start worrying about it. Besides I can't imagine Trunks doing that for you. Even though the blush on his face would be priceless." Both girls roared with laughter at the thought of Trunks coming home with tampons and maxi pads tucked under his arm for his baby sister.  
"Hey I got an idea, let call Marron and see if she can spend the night too. It will be so much fun!" Bra laughed on her way to the phone.  
  
"Here's your room. It's not much but I'm sure it will suit you well." Trunks said opening the door for her. _'Not much? This is bigger then my whole apartment'_ Angel thought as she entered. She heard the giggles of the two girls in the hallway and turned to see them fly past then peek around the edge of the doorframe. Both sets of eyes focused on her as she looked around the room.  
"Thank you very much Mr. Briefs. I won't be staying long. I rather not be an intruder here in your home." Angel said coming back from inspecting the bathroom.  
"First off, stop with the Mr. Briefs stuff. Makes me think you're talking to my Grandfather. Trunks will do just fine please. And no you are not intruding here. I think it would be good to have a woman around this house again." Trunks said noticing the spies at the door.  
"And besides, I think Bra likes you a lot. For that matter I think my Dad does too, and he don't like anyone." He said with a mirror image of his Dad's famous smirk and crossed his arms in front of him.  


"Trunks, Marron is coming over to spend the night too. You think Daddy will get mad?" Bra asked coming into the room and sitting on the king size bed.  
"As long as you girls don't bother him, he'll be alright. I'll order pizza before I leave to go out with Goten for you all." Bra and Pan's eyes lit up with the excitement of their favorite food, junk food!  
"Where are you and Uncle Goten going anyways?" Pan asked taking a seat on the floor near Bra's feet. Trunks blushed and scratched his head.  
"Oh we are going sparring," He said with a nervous voice.  
"Uh huh" Both girls said in unison and giggled.  
"I got to start getting ready, you girls behave for Dad. Angel if you need anything, and I mean anything don't hesitate to ask one of us. You have my cell phone number right?" Angel nodded and smiled at him and the girls.  
"See you all later, and girls please, please, please, behave for Dad. I rather not come back here with no roof on the house." He gave the girls a stern look before leaving the room. Angel watched as her boss left the room and was left with the two giggling girls at her feet. They were cute to say the least. Bra looked just like her mother's picture that sat on Trunks' desk. And Pan had that tomboy thing going, but cute nonetheless. Angel sighed to herself and then took another look around the room.  


"So, what are you two planning on doing tonight? Hope you don't mind me joining you for I'm a little lost here." Angel asked pulling off her suit jacket with a shaky hand.  
"Well our friend Marron is coming over, we're going to eat and watch movies I think." Bra said with a shrug of her shoulders. Angel nodded her head.  
"I think I should get washed up. I look like death warmed over several times." Both the little girls laughed at Angel's comment about herself.  
"Go ahead, I'll go ask Daddy if we have any clothes you can borrow." Bra chimed dragging Pan to her feet.  
"Great! These clothes are terrible." Angel quipped as she took off her white silk blouse and dropping it to the floor. Both girls eyed Angel's back that was turned to them. There was some fading bruises and a strange looking mark like a tattoo on her lower back. Bra and Pan looked at each other and shrugged before leaving Angel to her cleaning up.  
  
"Daddy?" Bra called out as she reached the bottom of the stairs. _'Strange, he don't train late like he use to. He's got to be around here some place'_ Thought Bra as the doorbell rung. Pan raced to the door and swung it open. There stood Krillin with Marron's bag. Vegeta heard the doorbell and came in to see who dared disturb him of his raid of the kitchen.  
"What do you want baldie?" Vegeta sneered at Krillin as he took a bite of his sandwich he was making.  
"Just dropping Marron off to spend the night with Bra-Chan and Pan-Chan. She'll be here in a minute she's talking to 18."  
"So how is that old tin can?" Bra looked up at her Daddy after his rude question.  
"Vegeta, that wasn't nice. Just don't let her hear that or she'll use your ass to wax the floor with." Krillin said in a lowered voice. Vegeta just 'hmpft'  
"I'll do what with whose ass?" 18 asked escorting Marron to the front door. The little blonde hair girl took off on a run to catch up with the other two that were making their way to the couch.  
"If your brat gets out of line, just remember I won't think twice about blasting her along with that grand brat of Kakarott 's to the next dimension." 18 smirked and crossed her arms.  
"Unlikely chance at that." She snorted.  
"Bye girls, you behave. Later Dad, don't wait up for me and please be nice to Angel." Trunks put on a cheesy grin and grabbed his jacket. Vegeta scowled at him as he shot out the door behind Krillin and 18.  
_'_

_Great, I'm stuck with the 3 brats and the onna upstairs. Could my life get any worse then it is now? Speaking of the onna, I wonder what she's doing.'_ Bra snapped Vegeta from his thoughts.  
"Daddy, do we have any clothes that Angel could borrow until she gets her own?"  
"I'll get some for that baka onna. You three better not make any messes or I'm throwing you all in the gravity room and locking it." Pan started to laugh and Marron got a little scared. Bra just rolled her eyes at her Dad  
"Whatever you say Daddy what ever you say."  
  
  
Seems like Veggie has his hands full with three little girls and a beautiful woman in his home..... 

  
  



	5. little girls, big trouble 2

  
I don't own DBZ so don't sue me....only thing I could give you is my first-born and a chocolate bar in exchange.  
  
Vegeta walked up the stairs slowly going towards his bedroom that him and the onna shared for a long time. He kept most of her belongings packed away in the closet. He didn't want to see any of it go, but still didn't want to see it to remind him of her. He stopped in front of Angel's door listening to the silence coming from it. _'She sure is a quiet one. I wouldn't of known she was her until I felt her ki level.'_ He heard the soft footsteps on carpet then, the bathroom door closing and the water in the shower start. He gave a halfhearted grin and started for his bedroom again.  
  
"Hey guys, you ready for operation insane saiyan?" Bra called from the kitchen. Pan and Marron came running in giggling like crazy.  
"Are you crazy? I've been waiting all week long to do this. I'm going to love getting you Dad worked up!" Pan laughed pulling out stuff from her backpack.  
"Are you two sure on this? He might blast us to the next dimension like he promised." Marron choked out in a fit of nervousness.  
"Bah, Marron nothing will happen. He'll just get mad like always and lock himself in the gravity room all night and we'll have the run of the house until Trunks gets home." Bra said digging under the counter for something.  
"Besides, if anything did happen...we'll just use the dragon balls and wish ya back!" Pan chirped. Marron sweatdroped of the idea.  
"Come on we have to hurry guys before he comes back down here." Bra whispered carrying a huge pot out of the kitchen full of water.  
  
Angel was washing her shoulder length baby blue hair, trying hard to get the tangles out of it. Her shoulder and hand still hurt badly, but she had no choice in the matter. She managed to rinse the shampoo out without getting any in her eyes and rinse her body clean before turning the hot water off and stepping out of the shower. A warm fluffy towel was laid on the sink.  
  
"Hmmm, I know this wasn't here when I came in here. Bet one of the girls brought it in for me. They are pretty sweet." Angel said to the bathroom mirror studying her face. Her eyes were kind of puff from the crying earlier. Her stomach growled telling her she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning and the only thing she had was a bagel and half of her coffee. Rubbing her stomach for a second thinking of how bad it was of her to starve herself and the baby like that. She wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door. On the bed was a stack of clothes neatly folded. A few t-shirts, some jeans and dress pants, two dress shirts and a nightgown and matching robe done in royal blue. She grinned at the generosity she was receiving here.  
  
"Self reminder, tell the girls thank you when I find them." She picked up a t-shirt noticing the CC logo on the front when some panties and bras fell from between the folded fabric on the shirt. She blushed slightly forgetting that she needs those as well. 'They just thought of everything didn't they?' Angel dropped the towel and started her slow ritual of dressing.  
  
In the darkness of the night a lone dark figure starred at Angel thru the window as she was dressing. Not lurking for very long he had seen enough and left the area before he was discovered peeping in on the girl. He took to the air heading towards the forests of the north away from Satan City.  
  
Bra, Pan and Marron were finishing up the pranks for the evening when the pizza delivery guys showed up dropping off enough pizza to feed at least 2 armies for them. Vegeta was coming back down the stairs and heard the girls shuffling their feet into the kitchen, arms weighted down with the boxes of hot pizza. 'Guess I have Trunks to thank for this dinner.' Vegeta kicked the door closed on the delivery driver still waiting for a big tip for bringing all the food. He followed behind the girls to the table and grabbed 5 of the boxes off the top. All three of the girls put on their best grins when he looked at them.  


"What are you brats up to?"  
"What do you mean Daddy? We're going to eat, that's what we're up to." Bra said getting plates out of the cabinet for them all.   
"I know that look from some where. Ah yes I remember now. It's the same look that your brother and Kakarott's second brat looked like before they destroyed half of the lab with a science experiment with a lab rat and some explosives." The girls all stared at him for a minute before laughing.  
"My Daddy told me about that." Pan doubled over laughing.   
"It's not funny brat, some one could have been hurt by them bakas playing around like that."  
"You're right Vegeta, I'm sorry for laughing." Pan said getting a serious face and putting her head down.  
"As you should be. Now eat!" Vegeta grabbed his pizzas and headed towards the living room with them leaving the girls to the kitchen. He didn't want to sit and listen to all their chitchat about boy bands and whatever else little girls talk about.  
  
Angel made her way down the stairs taking in all that was surrounding her. _'This house is so beautiful and huge. I'm so jealous of them all.'_ Vegeta's gruff voice caught her attention when she got to the bottom of the stairs. He walked thru the kitchen door almost plowing her over in the process. Angel let out a small yelp as he caught her by surprise.  
"Watch where you're going onna."  
"I'm so sorry, I'm just trying to find my way around here." She said quietly barely above a whisper.  
"Onna do you know how to speak up above a whisper?" She nodded to him with a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. 'Wow he's a good looking man, missing some manners. A diamond in the rough.' She thought while looking him over quickly before being caught staring.  


"There is food in the kitchen, might I suggest you get some before you starve your brat and yourself to death." He scowled putting down his boxes on the table and picking up the remote to the TV. Looking for some carnage to watch. Angel stood in the same spot watching him, her brain telling her she should go, but her body not wanting to leave the spot.  
"You going to stand there all night staring or do I have to make you move onna?" He stated coldly with out turning his head to look at her.  
"I have a name and it's not onna sir. It's Angela, or Angel, hell I'd be happy with Miss Mitchell. But onna is getting kinda old pretty quick." Vegeta was shocked. She spoke at a normal level for the first time. 'Damn that sounded just like Bulma when I called her onna.' Vegeta grinned and gave a small chuckle.  
"Alright onna I'll remember that." Angel just shook her head and walked to the kitchen door. She heard the giggles inside and smiled warmly. She heard the girls hushing each other as she came in.  


"Oh it's just you. Thought you were my Daddy coming in to check on us." Bra said handing her pizza crust to Pan.  
"Nope just me. Your Dad is watching TV in the next room refusing to call me by name." Angel rolled her eyes. This got a few giggles out of the three at the table.  
"That's nothing new Angel. At least he didn't call you a screaming Harpy like he calls my Grandmother." Pan said of Chi-Chi.  
"Is Vegeta always in a grumpy mood? Or is it because I'm here?"  
"Pffft, he's always like that. Grandpa says it's because it's because he's a Prince of a dying race and he don't know how to deflate his ego."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Prince of a dying race? Ego?" Angel looked at them in confusion. Bra cleared her throat.  
"Well, have a seat, me and Pan will try to explain as much as we can." Angel took a seat next to Marron and listened to what all the girls told her about the saiyan race, fights to save the earth, Vegeta's long time grudge against Goku. Angel was trying to absorb as much as she could from them all in amazement. Pan even showed Angel a small ki ball and balanced it perfectly on her finger.  


"Unbelievable" Angel mumbled.  
"Not unbelievable, it's totally normal to us." Marron said putting her plate in the sink. Bra got an evil grin all of a sudden and looked at the rest of them.  
"It's time to start the festivities." Bra said getting up from the table. Pan rubbed her hands together getting excited and Marron fidgeted with her hem of her shirt.  
"What are you talking about girls?"  
"Oh, just keep my Daddy company and busy so he don't know what we're up to. We have some 'Things' to do." Bra chuckled a small evil laugh.  
"I'll try." Angel winked at them and walked into the living room.  
  
Vegeta was still flipping channels when Angel came back in to the living room and took a seat on the other end of the couch away from the grumpy saiyan. He looked up at her for a second before turning his gaze back to the television. She glanced over to him then to the kitchen door as the girls came out all snickering to themselves. Angel gave a yawn and turned back to watch the channels flip by.  


"Daddy, can you get the extra sleeping bag out of the closet for me please?" Bra asked giving her famous puppy dog eyes to her Daddy.  
"Why must you have that old thing?"  
"Because Marron needs something to sleep in please. I can't have her sleeping on the cold floor in my room."  
"Hmpft, fine." Vegeta put the remote down on the couch beside him and got up. Going to the closet near the stairs he opened it to retrieve the sleeping bag his princess had asked for.  
  
_*Crash, Crack, Boom*_ Half the closets contents fell straight onto of the unaware Prince. The girls giggled a little listening to Vegeta curse in his native tongue over the tidal wave of junk that hit him.  
"Thanks Daddy. I love you." Bra hugged Vegeta around the waist and took off up the stairs with Marron and Pan close behind still giggling.  
"If I didn't know better, I would have sworn those brats had that planned the whole time." Vegeta huffed coming back to the couch. Angel looked up with sleepy eyes and turned her gaze back from him.  
"Onna, go get some sleep. If you fall asleep down here I'm just going to leave you there."  
"I'm fine, I won't fall asleep here." She stifled a yawn quickly, but not quick enough for Vegeta not to notice.  


"Daddy!!!!!" Bra screamed from upstairs. Vegeta rolled his eyes once again.  
"What do you want Brat?"  
"I can't get my bathroom door to open and I have to go." Vegeta grunted and soon left the couch again to break down Bra's bathroom door. Getting to the girls' room Vegeta saw Bra doing the _'I got to go bad'_ dance. He smirked and wiggled the door handle. Putting some weight into the door the frame broke sending the Prince into the bathroom against the sink in front of him. Then he felt it. Ice cold water showering down on top of his head from a cooking pot Bra had took earlier in the evening. The three girls gave a yelp and took off running from Bra's room in a hurry, going down the stairs flying past Angel and out the sliding glass door in the living room to the garden out back. Angel saw the flash of the girls running by followed by a soaked Vegeta with anger in his eyes. Angel gave out a loud laugh. It stopped Vegeta dead in his tracks. He turned to face her and gave her a death glare.  
  
"Did you help those brats in this?" Angel put her hands out in front of her.  
"Oh no, I didn't help them with nothing. I don't know anything." Angel declared to him. Vegeta notice the ugly cut on her left palm from that morning and the way she was holding that shoulder, it just flared his temper again at the thought of that weakling mate of hers.  
_'Damn her! Damn that little onna for reminding me. Dende, I'm still waiting for that answer from you'_ Vegeta turned on his heel and exited the house looking for the three refugees on the run.  
  
Boy Veggie has his hands full... Who was that person spying on Angel from the bedroom window...will Veggie catch the three outlaws of pranks and blast them into the next dimension?  



	6. When you talk in your sleep

  
  
I don't own DBZ...don't sue me plz *puppy dog eyes*  
  
"I know you are out here Brats!" Vegeta shouted into the darkness. The girls had taken off thru the woods on the backside of the property to hide out until his temper had cooled enough to wander back home.  
"Guys I still think this is all a big mistake, wait until he finds the white paint waiting for him when he opens his bedroom door." Marron sighed shivering a bit with the chilly night air.  
"Marron, stop being a chicken. Vegeta isn't going to do anything to us. If he does, well then Grandpa will just have to kick his butt from here to the sun." Pan spat out at her.  
"Shhh, be quiet guys. Trying to be sneaky here and you are carrying on like a bunch of cry babies." Bra whispered. Pan scowled at Marron then turned back to Bra.  
"You think he'll find us?" Asked Pan looking towards the house, trying to see if Vegeta was still hot on their trail.  
"No, but I have!" A voice sounded behind the three.  
  
Back at the house, Angel seized control of the remote and was flipping channels while Vegeta went on the hunt of the pranksters.  
"Cooking channel, weather channel, the all sports channel," She cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what the next one was.  
"Ewww, what was that? Ick I see now, the medical channel." Angel quickly flipped the station settling on watching the local news for the evening.  
"Tonight on the news the top headline is the 5th Street Bank of Satan City was robbed this afternoon..." The reporter droned on. The telephone rang behind her and she jumped because of the shock factor. She looked around looking to see if anyone was around to answer it. 'Nope guess I should.'  


"Moshi Moshi Briefs residents, Angela speaking."  
"Angel, is that you?"  
"Mr. Briefs if that's you, I can barely hear you over the noise." She heard some muffling noises then dead quiet.  
"Yea, it's me, and stop calling me that!"  
"Sorry Trunks. Checking up on me?"  
"Well actually I was. But I'm more worried about the girls. Are they behaving?" Trunks heard her giggle before she answered.  
"I'm not sure on how to answer that."  
"Why not? Has my Dad killed them yet?"  
"Well no, not yet. But when he find them I'm pretty sure they'll be dead."  
"Oh Dende, what have they done now?" Trunks cringed.  
"I'm not really sure myself. I know that your Dad was soaking wet as the girls went to go play hide and seek from him out back of the house." She heard a heavy sigh from the other end.  
"I'll be home soon. Just make sure Dad doesn't blow up the house before I get there."  
"Oh don't worry about anything, I'm pretty sure your Dad will laugh this off when he find them."  
"Angel, seriously he will kill them if they've pissed him off enough. I'll be there soon." Trunks hung up his cell phone and grabbed Goten.  


"Bro we have to get going. The three amigos struck again and Dad is raving mad." Goten rolled his eyes.  
"Damn them. Why do they always ruin a good night?"  
"Because they can that's why, come on lets go before half the city is destroyed."  
  
Vegeta had given up on finding them. He was now pacing the back yard cooling his temper before he went back in to the house.  
_'I don't need to blow up on that onna in there. She don't deserve my wraith.'_ He walked towards the glass door flaring his ki to dry himself as he notice Angel on the phone. She smiled and then hung up the phone and veered her eyes back to the TV. He watched from the shadows as she flipped channels, stretched her right arm above her head as she yawned. Angel settled back into the couch, the TV playing some old black and white movie. Vegeta wanted to see more then just the back of her head. But any view was better then none to him.  
  
_'Dende I'm still waiting for that answer from you. Do I have to come up to the look out to beat it out of you?' He thought to himself.  
'Be patient Vegeta, all in due time will you know.' Dende's voice sounded in his mind.  
'I have no time for this waiting game, I demand that you tell me now.'  
'Vegeta, you will get no answers from me; a greater force is at work here then me. You will know all when the time comes.'_ With that Dende withdrew from Vegeta's mind.  
"Damn that little green bean, thinking he can keep secrets from the Prince of all Saiyans" he hissed out loud.   
  
The approach of two ki's caught Vegeta's attention for the moment as he glanced up and saw his son and Goten coming in for a landing.  
"Great, now all the Brats are here."  
"Hi to you too Dad." Trunks said shrugging off his jacket.  
"Go find your sister and the other two brats before I do. I warned them not to mess with me." Goten smirked.  
"Are you sure they're out here? I don't even sense their ki around here." Goten asked.  
"You think I'm a baka like your father brat? I know they are out here, they just learned how to suppress their ki so I couldn't find them and blast them into the next dimension."  
"Good to know Panny learned something useful from training." Goten said under his breath.  
"What did you say Brat?" Vegeta hissed in Goten's face.  
"Ummm, nothing at all."  
"That's what I thought. Keep it that way." Vegeta snorted.  
"Come on Goten, let's go find them. Maybe they'll come out if they know we're back." Trunks sighed walking towards the woods. Goten staggered behind him not wanting to go, but had to.  
  
Angel had fallen into blissful sleep by the time Vegeta entered the house again. He cocked his head to the side noticing the way she was sleeping. It looked almost too uncomfortable for anyone to sleep the way she was doing it. The corner of his mouth curled upwards into a smile as he watched her. He slowly bent down inspecting her face, wanting to brush a finger across her cheek to feel how soft her skin was. She stirred a little, moving her head to the side and bringing her arm across her chest. She mumbled something under her breath and turned her head again. Vegeta scowled at her.  


"Little one, you need to sleep in your own bed." Vegeta whispered in her ear.  
"Just a little more sleep mama, I promise I won't be late.." Angel's voice trailed off.   
_'So the onna talks in her sleep.'_ Vegeta smirked. He remembered on the rare occasion that his Bulma use to do the same.  
"Miss Mitchell, where is my reports?" Vegeta was amused playing this little game.  
"Right away Mr. Briefs. Ellen from the US offices needs these blueprints." A smirk crossed his face as he watches her furrow her brow like she was thinking hard about something. He immediately stood upright when he heard his son and Kakarott's brat coming towards the house.  
  
"Dad I can't find them anywhere. You sure you didn't blast them into the next dimension?"  
Vegeta 'Hmpft' and stared at them for a minute before he turned back to Angel, picking her up gently and taking her to her room upstairs. He laid her down in the middle of the bed, carefully took off her shoes and tossed them to the floor at the end of the bed. He brought the blankets up around her shoulders.  
"Goodnight little one." Vegeta whispered and brushed the backs of his fingers down one cheek. He turned to leave and was half way to the door when he heard her reply.  
"Goodnight Vegeta-Chan." He turned to see that she was still asleep with great relief.  
_'Now to find those three brats'_ He scowled heading back down the stairs.   
  
Trunks and Goten were still standing near the door talking when Vegeta came back down the stairs.  
"Lets go Brats before I blast you two for being lazy." Trunks and Goten both rolled their eyes following Vegeta out the door to look for the girls.  
  
"Who are you?" Bra asked the person that was behind them. He came closer to them and with a quiet voice answered them.  
"Do not be afraid young ones. I'm here to talk to Vegeta about someone that is very important."  
"About Angela? "Pan asked keeping her eyes on him.  
"Yes, she is a very important person here on earth. You will find out all about her when I talk with Vegeta. Now please, lets go and talk with him." The girls nodded and lead the way out of the dark woods towards CC.  
  
"What the hell does that Green Bean want?" Vegeta muttered under his breath as he sensed Piccolo's ki speeding rapidly towards his home. He turned around to see him land a few yards behind him and crossed his arms. Piccolo's cape slowly whisking around in the slight breeze.  
"Where is he?" Piccolo's voice boomed.  
"Where is who? What are you talking about Piccolo?" Trunks asked walking up beside his Dad.  
"You can't sense him?"  
"What the HFIL are you talking about Namek? I'm looking for three brats that ran off from me." Vegeta huffed. Piccolo closed his eyes for a minute then spoke.  
"No need to worry, the girls are safe with him. They are afraid to come home."  
"As they should be! They should know better then make a fool of the Prince of all Saiyans." Trunks and Goten were behind Vegeta mouthing his words as he spoke.   
"And who are you talking about 'him' 'he' who is it?" Piccolo sneered at Vegeta at his questions.  
"Have you totally lost your head Vegeta? I'm telling you right now that you have the attention span of an infant. You should know who exactly I'm talking about." The anger flashed in Vegeta's eyes as Piccolo's insult hit him.  
"I do not know what you are talking about. I can't sense anyone else's ki besides the ones standing here."  
  
"Ah Vegeta, after many years. It's good to see you again." A voice said behind them. A crooked smile formed on the man's lips.  
  
Uh oh. Who's here to see Veggie…and why is Angel a V.I.P.??? All in due time…..  


  



	7. nightmares

  
  
I don't own DBZ.... don't sue   
*..*Denotes dreaming  
  
  
Everyone turned to see whom the voice belong to. Piccolo nodded and closed his eyes once again. The girls stood directly behind him with smiles on their faces.  
"What are you doing back on this mud ball of a planet? Didn't you have enough of it the last time?" Vegeta asked.  
"This isn't a social call Vegeta, I must talk with you. It's with up most importance."  
"Then get on with it shorty." Trunks mouth gapped open.  
"Dad that isn't the way you talk to the Supreme Kai." Trunks growled.  
"Hi Daddy, you still mad at us?" Bra asked giving her famous puppy dog eyes.  
"I will talk with you later brat, I'm still pissed at you all for that." Vegeta huffed at his daughter and her friends. Bra retreated back to Marron and Pan that were still behind the Supreme Kai.  
"Well, might I suggest we go to your home, this might take a while to explain?" Vegeta 'hmpft' and started walking towards the house with seven others following him.  
  
Back at the house Angel was lost in dreams, horrible dreams. They seems so real, as if she could reach out and touch them.  
  
_*It was pitch black, dangerously quiet. Angel was running, she knew she had to keep running something or someone was chasing behind her keeping in step with her. She was growing frantic with terror and fear swallowing her whole. Her body pitched forward and fell to the ground skidding to a halt in front of a pair of white boots. An evil laugh could be heard echoing around here as she trembled waiting for something horrible to happen. A soothing voice spoke to her.  
'Little one, run and get away from here now. I'll be back for you.' He said as the boots disappeared from in front of her face. She didn't have the courage to look up at him but followed his orders to run. She got up and dusted herself off and found her legs once again and started to run in the same direction she was heading before she took the spill. A large explosion made her stop dead in her tracks and spin around to see a brilliant white light flash followed by a few smaller light flashes. Then she remembered the voice 'run and get away from here now' it sounded again in her head. She turned tail and started to run again without picking her head up and ran dead into something. She glanced up to see a man snarling at her with enraged eyes staring down on her. His large hands grabbed her and started to shake her.  
'I told you I would be back for you.' Angel struggled against the power of the man finding it almost useless to even try.  
'Hold still you little bitch.' The man said as he took a swing at Angels face connecting dead on with her cheek. She let out a scream of anger, of fear, of pure terror.  
'Ryo, please don't hurt me any more please. I promise to be good.' She was dropped to the ground landing on her backside. She tried crawling backwards desperately wanting to get a way. She turned her body over, shifting her weight to her feet to start running towards the bright flashes of light ahead of her. A hand stopped her from behind.  
'Say your prayers, this is the last time you're going to get to say them.'*_  
  
A loud scream from the house sent Vegeta on a dead run. Angel ki had risen tremendously as her screaming continued. He didn't know why, but his heart dropped to his knees when he heard her screaming. Making his way thru the back door flying up the stairs and breaking the door down to her room he was quickly by her side. She was sitting upright in the bed, arms clutched tight to her chest, eyes squeezed close with tears slipping down her cheeks. Vegeta grabbed her shoulders shaking her gently.  
  
"Onna, wake up." He said softly to her. Angel's breathing was ragged at best trying to pull air into her lungs. She let out a sob and fell against Vegeta's chest crying for all that she was worth. Vegeta hesitated for a second before putting his arms stiffly around her crying form buried in his chest. He reached a shaky hand to her head and let her hair flow thru his fingers trying to comfort her.  
"Shhh Little one. Why are you so frightened?" He almost sounded like he was purring in her ear. His voice calming her almost at once. She let out a rough breath and pulled away from him. She wiped some of her tears from her violet eyes and looked up at him.  


"Just a silly dream I suppose. Sorry to have bothered you." She whispered.  
"No dream is _'silly'_ if it causes you to scream like a harpy onna." Vegeta said in a harsh voice. Angel put her hand to her face when she felt her cheeks becoming flush.  
"Guess it wasn't silly then, just a bad nightmare, happens every night." She trailed off seeing all the faces in the doorway just over Vegeta's shoulder.  
"Dende this is embarrassing." She whispered and turned her face away from everyone. Vegeta gave a low growl and turned his head to the group.  
"The baka onna had a silly dream, now get out of here before I Final Flash your Asses." The girls ran down the stairs before Vegeta finished his sentence, while Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, and the Supreme Kai gave one last look before following the retreating girls.  
  
"Now listen to me onna, you are safe here. Nothing, I mean nothing will harm you as long as you stay here. Do you hear me?" He asked turning her face with his fingers to face him. She nodded silently understanding all of what he said. He brushed a tear away with his thumb, his eyes still fixed on her beautiful face. 'She is so beautiful' he thought as he got up from the edge of the bed.  
"Now, lay down and get some sleep. It's late, and I still have to get the brats to bed." He turned towards the door switching off the light switch as he left the room. Angel gave a lighthearted sigh and snuggled down into the bed.   
  
_'He's got to be the one Dende, why do I feel like I've fallen head over feet for this guy? Love at first sight? Am I that lucky to have that happen? Dende what if he don't like me?'_ She closed her eyes blocking out the noises from the people down stairs from her.  
  
"Well shorty, you can speak your peace now. I still have some brats to punish after you finish." The girls' faces vaulted when they heard the word punish. Everyone took a seat and waited for the Supreme Kai to begin. What ever it was, had to be important for him to travel all the way to earth.  
"Now that we're all here, I shall start. Now where to begin. From the present or should I start with the history?"  
  
What's going on with the Supreme Kai on earth? Why is Angel having the same nightmare over and over every night? Will the girls escape punishment?   



	8. history be told

  
  
I don't own DBZ.... so don't think about suing me.... I'm broke...  
  
"The very beginning would be nice to start with." Piccolo gruffed looking at the Supreme Kai.  
"Very well then. Like I said earlier this isn't a social call what so ever. That woman that is upstairs holds some of the greatest power in the universe. Now before you all think that I'm bluffing, let me tell you about Angel from the beginning. Millennia ago, back when the earth was still struggling to get out of ancient times, a powerful overlord from the planet Xenofeni came here looking for slaves. There were no powerful warriors here on the earth all hope for the humans look bleak at best of surviving. I sent a warrior woman named Mickila to earth to protect the people here. She was given tremendous powers which would rival yours Vegeta." Vegeta mouth went slack, eyebrows furrowing together.  
  
"Now then, after she defeated the overlord she expressed to me to stay among the humans and protect them when they were in need. I granted her permission to stay here on one condition. I talked with the guardian of the earth before letting her know of my answer. She was to become human in everyway. She would live and die like a human, and be born again after she had died. Her powers I locked away in the deep recesses of her mind never to be known of unless I unlocked that realm for her. She would remember nothing of her warrior heritage, of the great powers she possessed, and certainly no memory of living past lives. Mickila understood what would happen to her and she went thru with it." SK sighed, taking a breath for everyone to absorb what he was saying. Pan, Bra, and Marron's eyes were big as saucers. Trunks and Goten had shocked expressions staring at each other. Piccolo nodded understanding every word was true. He had heard of the legend of a warrior woman from Kami, but the woman was never summoned to help earth in 300 years.  
  
"For over a thousand years, Mickila has lived here on the earth repeating the cycle of life too many times. Living a humble life, raising her offspring like any other earth woman would do. Last time I called upon her was over three hundred years. Seemed there was a nasty infestation of 'aliens' killing humans for fun. Thirty years, and ten thousand aliens later her power was put to rest for the last time for earth to see until now. The time has come to unlock her power once again for the good of the earth. With her and the rest of the Z senshi, you will have one of the biggest challenges since Majin Buu. I cannot stop what is coming, but with out warning of the on coming terror none of you will have a chance. The earth will parish like Vegeta-sei had, and countless others. One year from now to this very night, Corvine and his armies will land here. Their powers mirror Buu's. I'm afraid if they are not stopped, the whole universe will be extinct."  
  
"Are you sure that woman upstairs is the ancient warrior? Was she always called Angel?" Bra asked looking around to everyone for answers.  
"Yes I'm sure that is the one I seek. For I can feel the power I have locked within her. She carries the mark of the warrior on her back. A triangle with one circle at each point. That mark was a tattoo given to her before she became human. From her home world of Glissa, the triangle and circles mean something. The triangle is for family, one side meaning mother, one for father, and the last for the child. The circles mean never ending love, never ending pride for their race, and never ending courage. Kind of fitting for her." Bra and Pan both looked at each other remembering the mark.  
"We saw the mark earlier tonight while she was undressing. I couldn't believe such a pretty woman would want a tattoo like that on her body. She's pretty with out it." Bra chimed in. Pan nodded agreeing with Bra. SK smiled at them and nodded.  


"Yes, she is pretty with out it. As for your other question young one, Angel or Mickila has been known by other names. Her life before this one she was called Maria, and before that she was Akaska. She only carries the mark of the warrior and her coloring from her race, the violet eyes and the very light blue hair. Only her children receive her unusual coloring. They do not receive the special mark of Glissa"   
Vegeta glanced up at the ceiling then to the Supreme Kai.  
"So tell me this, she will remain here on the earth forever her spirit never leaving? And what of this Corvine character? If he thinks he can come in here and take over this mud ball planet with out a fight, he is sadly mistaken."  
"Corvine thinks he owns the whole universe and beyond. No one has stood up to his armies or his wraith when it came to battle. They are strong, very strong. Don't under estimate him by any means. As for Angel, she will remain with earth as long as she likes, until the day she requests to be no more of this planet will I take her back with me. Until that time she stays at her own request."  
  
Upstairs, Angel was struggling with sleep again. This time around it wasn't a nightmare that was keeping her from sleeping well, it was the dreams of her baby she was carrying. She was never going back to Ryo no matter what happened. Who would want a single mother like her anyways? Who would want to help raise a child that wasn't theirs to begin with? For some eerie reason Vegeta struck her as someone that wouldn't at all. She opened her eyes putting her hand to her forehead.   


_'Damn dreams, I'm so sick of them. Wish they would just go a way and leave me be for just one night.'_ Angel untangled her legs from the twisted sheets and sat up. Hearing voices down stairs she looked for a clock to check the time. Two am is what the alarm clock next to the bed glowed in bright red. _'Late nighters I guess.'_ She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and softly padded her way out of the room and towards the stairs listening to a mans voice. She peeked around the corner seeing the girls still wide awake listening carefully, Trunks and Goten doing the same while sipping on some soda, Vegeta seemed to be listening while his eyes were closed and arms crossed over his chest. A tall green guy was sitting on the other side of the room almost mirroring Vegeta with his eyes and arms. A shorter man with white spiky mohawk was talking, his pale lavenderish skin catching her eye. 'I know that man from somewhere, but where?' She thought.  
  
"Angel, you may come down here if you wish." The Supreme Kai said. Everyone looked up to see Angel at the top of the stairs, no one noticing her until she was mentioned. She was stunned to hear her name come from the man. 'How does he know my name? Have they all been talking about me?' She cradled her left arm against her chest and made her way down the stairs slowly nerves getting the better of her at the moment. Bra pushed Marron and Pan down on the couch to make room for her as she scooted over. She quietly walked and sat down between Bra and Vegeta feeling more then a little out of place. Bra reached out her hand to Angel and patted her back and smiled. Angel gave a small smile in return and turned her attention back to the man.  


"How far along are you Angel?" He asked. Her eyes grew large a knot formed in her stomach.  
" Almost four months, but, uh, how did you know I was pregnant?"   
"It's a girl, I wish you the best. As for me knowing. I know and sense everything."  
"If you knew everything, you would have known that Majin Buu would have been released and the earth destroyed before it happened." Vegeta said with out opening his eyes. SK frowned. He looked at Angel then to the rest of them.  
"For right now, I think it would be for the best not to unlock the power or speak of it. I think you all know why." One by one they nodded their agreement. Angel sat confused not sure of what everyone was nodding about.  
"I will be back soon. I'm going to stay at the lookout with Dende and Mr.Popo until Corvine arrives here."  
"I'll escort you there Supreme Kai, I have to speak to Dende as well." Piccolo said rising to his feet and following him to the door and quickly leaving. The girls were trying to sneak away praying that Vegeta forgot all about how bad they were to him. Trunks and Goten headed for an after midnight snack leaving Angel and Vegeta alone.  
"Brats, go to that room and stay there until I let you come out." Vegeta announced listening to the retreating girls run up the stairs and slam Bra's bedroom door.  
  
"Now for you." Vegeta said turning to Angel. She still had the confused look on her face, brows knitted together tight. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned slowly and raised her violet eyes to him. He gave her a small smirk and nodded towards the stairs. She got up slowly holding her left arm against her and made her way back up the stairs to her room. Vegeta followed a few steps behind her. He made sure she got to her room then headed for his own. He swung open the door and was immediately covered in white paint.  
"BRATS!!!!!!"  
"Oh Dende, I forgot about the paint!" Bra said making her escape out the window with Pan and Marron in tow.  
  
Seems we have some background on Angel now, but not a whole lot for her present life. Will the girls escape Vegeta's wraith for the last prank of the night?  



	9. Just fabulous

  
  
I don't own DBZ.... if I did.... I wouldn't be here would I? lol  
  
The morning came quickly for those at the Briefs home. Vegeta only sleeping for two hours before heading for the gravity room for a day of training. Trunks and Goten were both still sound asleep on the couch downstairs. The three girls escaped with their lives to sleep at Pan's house without being murdered in their sleep by one cranky saiyan.   


Angel was fighting with the sun entering her room for more sleep. Twisting and turning, throwing the pillow over her head none of it worked. With a heavy sigh she got up knowing she wouldn't get any more rest this morning. The events still played out in her mine from the previous night. The pranks the girls played, the way Vegeta would be so angry one minute and sweet the next. _'Must have major mood swings.'_ And that mysterious supreme kai character. To her he was awfully familiar for some reason and she couldn't place where she had seen him before if ever. He seemed nice, but knew just a little too much for her comfort. She moved to the balcony and drew the curtains back to see the beautiful gardens of flowers below her. A rainbow of color stretching from the CC building to a domed building on the far side of the house. A strange noise seemed to be coming from that building which caught Angel's hearing. She stared for a few minutes trying to figure it out but gave up for a shower instead. Quickly washing the sleep from her face and relaxing achy muscles she still had to think about that meeting today that Trunks rescheduled. She dressed in the clothes that were left on her bed the night before, most of them were a little baggy on her but they would do until she was able to go home to her apartment and retrieve her personal belongings.   
"Guess I'm going au natural today." She said to the mirror wishing she had her makeup with her. She pulled a brush thru her hair and left the room.  
  
"So you think your Dad is going to kill you?" Pan asked stuffing more pancakes into her mouth.  
"Well he was pretty mad, I'm glad we got out of there when we did. I wonder what he looks like with white hair though?" Bra said bringing her hand to her chin and stroking it.  
"Bra, one day you are going to go to far." Gohan said looking up from his morning paper.  
"Naaa, Daddy loves me too much. I'm his princess." Pan rolled her eyes knowing her Daddy was right. He and Grandpa have actually seen Vegeta really pissed before and by the stories, it wasn't a pretty sight.  
"So are we going to see that Kai guy again today?" Marron asked taking a drink of her orange juice innocently. Gohan's face lost all expression, fingers curled tightly around the newspaper, his mouth slacked open.  
"What Kai are you talking about?" Videl asked noticing her husband tighten up.  
"Oh some guy that calls himself the Supreme Kai was at my house last night. He had a talk with my Daddy, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo about that woman that is staying at our house." Bra quipped excitedly.  
"When ever the Supreme Kai shows up here it's never good news." Gohan mumbled.  
"Well it was good news and bad news I guess. Some guy is coming to take over the world in a year he said. But Angel is going to help stop him. She is a warrior! Isn't that cool?" Pan said grabbing more food.  
"Just fabulous." Gohan sighed.  
  
Vegeta was pushing himself hard at training with the mention of the new enemy coming to earth in one year. There was no time to waste on nonsense. He had to become stronger.   
  
"What good will that onna be in a year since she can't train? Useless I tell you!" He shouted and threw another ki blast that ricochet around the dome.  
"If she was so powerful, why can't I feel it? If she fights along side us and is killed I'll never be able to forgive myself if I don't push my self harder. Dende, is this your great plan for me to become weak because of this onna for her to take all the glory once again for this mud ball planet?" He screamed.  


_'Vegeta, she was not meant to be a weakness for you. She is here for you to become stronger, to fight harder then you ever have before.' _  


"Damn it you little Green Bean! Stop with the mind games already! So she is part of the whole plan then? She will never replace my lifetime mate. Our Bond is forever."  


_'That is so Vegeta, but I do need to remind you of one thing. Bulma's lifetime has been over four earth years. Yes the bond will always be with you, but your youngest child needs a mother in her life. Trunks would like to see you happy again like you were when Bulma was alive. Goku also wished for happiness for you. You tormented yourself over her death, believing all else was dead as well. That isn't the case at all. Everything still lives around you, your children love you very much, they are proud of you and their dying race. But they wish for your loneliness to end. End your suffering of heart break.'_  


"If I end my suffering for this onna, and she is killed during this fight, my heart will not take it. I will not endure another death of love. Another death of a mate, of the eternal bond."  


_'Vegeta, have you forgotten the dragon balls would bring her back if she was killed right?'_  


"No I haven't forgotten, what do you take me for that baka Kakarott? I don't want my heart torn from my chest and kicked around if something happens. I couldn't endure this ever again."  


_'Just think about it Vegeta, Angel is lonely as well. Look at what she has right now. She only has you and your family and the child she carries. Even though she came into your world yesterday, she has been taken back by you.'_  


"Did you ever hear of the word privacy? How would you know what that onna wants in her life? She doesn't deserve a man like myself. A murderer, killer of whole worlds and races."  


_'Yes, and Bulma loved you with every part of her being also. There is a heart of gold under all of that. You have feelings, stop burying them.'_  


"I wish not to discuss anymore of this with you. Go away and leave me be. I have training to do."  


_'As you wish Vegeta.'_  
  
Angel finally came downstairs with the smell of breakfast luring her down. She looked in Bra's room for the girls, but no sign that they ever went to sleep. 'Must be locked in that gravity room Vegeta was talking about.' She noticed Goten on the couch still asleep; all you could see was arms and legs everywhere. She laughed to herself and entered the kitchen. Trunks was at the stove cooking. Angel cocked an eyebrow to him with a silly smirk on her face.  
  
"What? Never seen a man cook before?"  
"Well, not one that hasn't burned down half the kitchen in the process."  
"Good morning to you too. I'll have you to know that I can cook very well. Dad says it's edible. More then what he could say for my mothers."  
"She was that bad of a cook?"  
"Bad isn't the word for it Angel." Trunks said laughing. Yes his own mother's food was horrible at times. Goten and him would sneak off to the Son house and have Chi Chi cook them food. Angel glanced over his shoulder to what appeared to be a mountain of scrambled eggs.  


"So what's good on the menu this morning chef?"  
"For you madam, we have a nice helping of scrabbled eggs, a side helping of bacon, and for you to drink a nice tall glass of orange juice straight from the container."  
"Sounds good. More then I would of ate this morning anyways."  
"What you don't eat in the mornings? You starving yourself or something?" Trunks asked with concern in his voice while fixing her a plate.  
"No, I just run late in the mornings. Have to catch two buses to get here so there really isn't a whole lot of time for me to grab something."  
"Don't have to worry about that now, you can just walk to work with me. Just a hop, skip, and a jump you know."  
"Well it's more then just a hop, skip, and a jump for me, I'm not saiyan." Trunks smirked knowing she was right.  
"So you know huh? Let me guess, the three amigos told you all about _'us'_ being aliens?"  
"For the most part they did. I would love to learn how to fly. I bet it's breath taking to see the world pass by from up there." 'You will know in time Angel, I promise.' Trunks thought about her hidden powers the SK talked about last night.  


"Yea, it's pretty nice as long as you're not being chased down by some enemy or an angry Dad."  
"Your Dad seems to have mood swings, male form of PMS maybe?"  
"You have no idea. Vegeta, the 'I have no room for weakling emotions' prince of all Saiyans!"  
"He doesn't like to show emotions because he thinks they're weak?"  
"Yea, it's considered weak to show emotions in public. But when he thinks people aren't looking is when you see them. They are there under all that mean exterior." Angel smiled. She had been a lucky one to see some of them.  
"Here, go eat before Dad comes in here and eats it before you get the chance." Trunks said thrusting a plate into her hand.  
  
"Onna, you will not have to worry about me eating your food." The Prince's voice echoed from the living room. Trunks' eyes got wide wondering how long he's been in the house and how much of their conversation was heard. Vegeta came to the kitchen door leaning up against the frame wearing his spandex training suit and a towel slung around his neck. Sweat beads were glisten in the sunlight off his shoulders. Angel adverted her eyes and blushed before taking a seat at the table and start eating. He gave a grunt before taking a plate and helping himself to the breakfast Trunks had just finished.  


"You know where the brats are?" He asked gruffly sitting down on the opposite side of the table from Angel. He looked over to Angel then turned back to face Trunks.  
"No, I don't know where they are. I'll give you three guesses to where they could be."  
"Brat, I'm not playing the guessing game." Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, I'll call Gohan and see if they're at his house. Then me and Angel have to head to work." Vegeta gave a grunt and started to attack his food with full fury.   
  
Angel only picked at her breakfast like a child pushing the eggs from one side of the plate to the other. Vegeta noticed her not eating and stared at her for a minute. He shook his head and went back to eating not paying any more attention then he had to her.  
"They are at Pan's house having breakfast. Bra will be home this afternoon sometime." Trunks called from the other room.   
"Onna, are you going to eat that or play with it all morning?" Vegeta was getting aggravated by the scrapping of the fork against the plate. Angel pushed back her chair and shoved the plate towards Vegeta and walked out of the room straight up the stairs with a quicken pace.  
"Dad what did you say to her?" Trunks asked straitening his tie.  
"I asked her if she was going to play with her food all morning or eat it." Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest. Trunks just glared at him for a minute before picking up the box of paperwork to take to the office.  
"I'm going to work now, tell Angel I will see her at the meeting." Trunks turned on his heel and walked out the back door.  
  
"Great, I got the onna all pissy with me now." Vegeta got up taking the plates to the sink and heading up the stairs to take a shower. He was almost past Angel's room when he heard her retching.   
He stopped and headed back to her room. There was the onna, her legs curled up under her, her right hand planted on her forehead and her left arm wrapped tight around her stomach. Her breathing was staggered her arm trembling holding her head.  
"Onna?" Vegeta voice showing concern. Angel tucked a lock of hair behind her right ear and turned her head to look at him. He was standing only a few feet from her, his body leaning up against the doorframe staring at her.   
_'Dende, she looks terrible. Looks like she went a couple of rounds with the tidy bowl man and lost.'  
_

_ 'Wouldn't you look the same if you had morning sickness Vegeta' Dende answered him.  
'Damn it you green bean!'_  
  
Poor Veggie, I wonder if he's getting sick of Dende yet. Poor Dende, at least Veggie hasn't called him a pea or something…. 

  



	10. Do you need something?

  
  
I don't own DBZ.... please don't sue me...  
  
"You can leave, I'm fine. Get morning sickness every now and again." Angel said getting up from her spot beside the sink and toilet. Vegeta rolled his eyes remembering Bulma doing the same with Bra. 'She was always sick with that brat.'  
"The brat said he'd meet you at work."  
"Well it was nice of him to wait for me." She sighed looking at herself in the mirror once more before leaving the bathroom with Vegeta following her like a puppy.  
  
"Did you need something?" Angel stopped dead in her tracks to confront her tag along. She whipped her head around, blue hair cascading around her shoulders in a tumbled mess. She realized she was face to face with him, just inches from touching. She could feel his breath on her face. His black eyes meeting her violet eyes. They were not cold like she had seen them earlier. There was something there that wasn't before. But what was it? Confusion? Love? Lust? Loneliness? A mix of so many emotions tumbling around in those black orbs that linked to his soul.  


"You." He said in a whisper. He brought his right hand up, hesitating for a second before cupping her cheek. The feel of his hand against her cheek sent shivers down her spine. She never had a man able to do that to her.   
"Why? Who would want someone like me anyways? I'm pregnant for one. I'm a total klutz; you've seen that one for yourself. Hell, I'm not even that pretty..." Vegeta put his fingers on her lips to stop her.  
"Shhh, stop telling lies about yourself." His lips brushed hers. Angel's lips trembled a little not sure if she should kiss him back or break away. But she was drawn to him; she couldn't pull herself away even if her life depended on it. She brought her left hand up to his face, mirroring him in almost every way. Slowly closing her eyes she pressed into the kiss deeper. How she needed to feel loved, to feel wanted, to feel needed. She broke the kiss, slightly out of breath and looked up into Vegeta's eyes. His eyes said it all; there was no need for words at all. They were all spoken. He needed her, wanted her, and wouldn't leave her.  
"I..I.." Angel tried to speak but was tongue-tied. She was still lost in his eyes.  
"Onna, you're late. I'll see you at lunch." He brushed her cheek one last time before taking off quickly leaving Angel to her thoughts. 

Finally able to move she started for the living room to get her purse and head over to the office before people notice she wasn't there.   
Goten was still out cold sprawled on the couch. Angel smiled at the sight and threw the blanket back on him that was on the floor. She went out the kitchen door walking towards the office when she spotted Vegeta heading towards the domed building. He opened the door, turned looked straight at her for a second before entering and closing the door quickly. _'Is he embarrassed for what he did?'_ She thought before turning back towards the office entrance. She shook her head knowing it was going to be a long three hours until she got to see him again for lunch.  
  
"So what do we want to do today?" Pan asked both Marron and Bra sitting on the front porch swing. Bra got a goofy grin on her face and looked at them.  
"Oh no, we are not going to drive your Dad insane. Remember we did that last night and were almost killed." Marron said getting nervous.  
"Geeze you are no fun Marron, I swear you're part chicken sometimes." Bra snapped.   
"I am not! I just don't want to be blasted that's all. I happen to like my life and body the way it is now. Thank you very much."  
"Ok think girls, who can we drive completely insane and not get killed?" Pan asked. They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Pan's face lit up with the answer.  
"Grandpa Goku would love company today. What do you say?" A huge grin appeared on Bra's face while Marron thought about it.  
"If you going to be like that Marron, you might as well go home and stay with your mommy and daddy." Bra snarled at her.  
"No, I'm going to stay with you guys today. There is no one to play with at my house." She pouted.  
"Fine, but you are not going to chicken out on us. If you do I will tell my Daddy it was your idea for the paint last night."  
"Alright, alright. I'll do everything you guys are doing and I won't whine about it."  
"Mom. Daddy we're going over to Grandpa Goku's to play." Pan yelled in thru the screen door.  
"You three behave, don't you be trying what you did to Vegeta last night." Videl hollered back.  
"We won't Mom, love you!" Pan said running off with Bra and Marron right behind her. They got to the edge of the yard when Pan looked up in the sky.  
"Flying Nimbus!" She yelled raising her hand and waving it. A small gold puffy cloud zoomed up to them and stopped. They climbed on holding on to each other as the cloud lifted off higher and higher into the sky.  
"Ok Nimbus, take us to Grandpa Goku's house." Pan chirped and held on tighter as the cloud gained speed.  
  
Angel finally got to her office, ten minutes late. She grabbed some paperwork on her desk and headed for Trunks' office knowing she would be in so much trouble. She reached the door, looked herself over real quick before knocking.  
  
"Come in." Trunks' voice called from behind the door. She slowly opened the door taking a quick look in the office before entering. She was in luck today; the other people weren't there yet.   
"Sorry I'm late, had a touch of morning sickness." She said putting the paperwork on the desk in front of Trunks.  
"Don't worry about it. I remember when my mother was pregnant with Bra. Sometimes I think she lived in the bathroom she was so sick."  
"Guess I'm lucky then. It doesn't happen that often."  
"Are you sure you're feeling well? You look a little pale to me."  
"I'm fine, stop worrying." She lied thru her teeth. Trunks knew she was lying. Anyone looking that pale would have been crying to leave work for the day.  
"I'll worry if I want to. That's my job around here. Worry worry worry!" Angel gave a small grin to him and started for the door.   
  
She had so much work to get done that she missed for the day before she had to get a move on to get some of it finished before she even thought about going to lunch. She grabbed a cup of water and went to her desk to straighten out the huge mess that was piled there.  
"Un believable, I'm gone one day and I have a stack of work a mile high to do." She sighed to herself and quickly turned on her computer to start entering the data that sat there. Trunks watched from his office door. He noticed how much work that was just piled high on her desk and felt sorry for her. _'What the hell am I thinking? She can handle it.'_ He went back into his office and shut the door so he wouldn't be reminded of her.  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa!" Pan yelled running to the front door of the small house.  
"Panny!" Chi-Chi gave her a hug as she ran out to greet them.   
"Good morning Miss Chi Chi." Marron said peeking around Bra and Pan's bodies.  
"What are you all doing out here?"  
"Oh, We were staying over at Bra's house last night, but Vegeta got mad so we went to my house to sleep. Figured we'd come over for a little bit to see you and Grandpa."  
"What did you do to get Vegeta so mad at you three?"  
"You know my Daddy, when isn't he mad at someone or something."  
"You do have a point there child." ChiChi giggled knowing it was the truth.  
"Where is Grandpa at? I thought he'd be here still." Pan frowned looking around for Goku.  
"Well, Piccolo came by early this morning to talk to him. I think they went training or something. That man is always training." Pan let out a disappointing sigh and kicked the dirt. 'Well that plan got shot in the butt already.' Pan was more then just disappointed. She wanted to train with her Grandpa too. Bra and Marron had no interest in fighting. But it was in Pan's blood all right to be a great fighter like her Daddy and Grandpa are.  
"Oh Panny, it's ok. I'll let Grandpa know you were here to see him. I'm sure he'll get some time to spend with you soon."  
"Alright I suppose. I'll talk to you later Grandma, think we're going to go back to Bra's house for awhile."  
"Take care kids, and behave." ChiChi gave them a wink and went back into the house. Pan sighed again before she called Nimbus to come pick them up.  


"Why are we going back to my house? Daddy will be training all day. There won't be any fun there."  
"We can always hang out. Maybe bug Trunks later to get us some more of that yummy pizza." Pan giggled. Junk food always cheered her up.  
"Yea, that's a good idea. If we hurry we might be able to pick on Daddy and Trunks since lunch is almost here."  
  
Everyone at the offices were taking off on lunch break, but Angel was still pounding away at her keyboard trying desperately to catch up. With her left hand still aching she wasn't able to type as fast as she wanted to. She watched as her fellow employees all flock out of the offices to the cafeteria down stairs. _'Peace and quiet finally.'_ She thought looking back to her computer monitor and continuing. She heard a door open and shut and then a shadow fall across her desk. She looked up to see a smiling Trunks standing in front of her desk.  
"Time for lunch young lady, let's go before my Dad eats everything in the house."  
"You go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes. I just want to finish this last page up before I do anything else."  
"Ok, I'm holding you to that." Trunks said walking off down the hall and out of her sight.   
  
She shuffled the papers in front of her, getting rid of the work she had finished and stacking another large set of papers in front of her, she began to type away again. 'Man my hand hurts like hell, I should have taken something for it.' She stopped long enough to give her hand a short break before she started back at it again. The phone rang jolting her back for the keyboard. She laughed at herself for being so jumpy.  


"Good Afternoon, Capsule Corp. Angela Mitchell speaking how may I help you?"  
"Where were you last night Angel?" A gruff voice came thru the phone.  
"None of your business Ryo, we're are thru. I don't want to see you ever again."  
"I get it now, you're fucking the boss man aren't you? Yea that's what I thought about a whore like you."  
"I am not a whore! For your information I'm not fucking anyone."  
"Yea right, once a whore always a whore. Just remember, this is far from over Angel, mark my words, It's not over until I say it's over."  
"Just leave me the fuck alone Ryo, just leave me alone!" Angel broke down sobbing.  
"Never!" The phone line went dead on her. She was relived she didn't have to hear that voice anymore. Her body was trembling, tears streaming down her face. She balled up her right hand into a fist and slammed it down on her desk.  
"You are not going to get the best of me Ryo, you hear me you bastard, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET THE BEST OF ME!" She screamed in the empty offices before she collapsed on the floor besides her desk crying.  
  
Trunks had lunch all made when Vegeta came in from the gravity room. He looked around then took a seat on the far side of the table picking up a handful of sandwiches for his plate.  
"Where's the onna?"  
"She should be here soon, she said she had one more file to complete before she was coming down for lunch. Vegeta 'hmpft' before he took another bite. The front door opened and then closed quickly alerting the guys in the kitchen that Bra was home.  


"Princess get in here now." Vegeta growled. Bra, Pan and Marron walked slowly into the kitchen standing on the other side of the counter away from him.  
"Yes Daddy?" Bra answered her Dad in a cute way.  
"Brats don't you have your own homes to live at besides mine?" Pan and Marron looked at each other then back to Vegeta and nodded.  
"Might I suggest you stay there instead of at my house all the time."  
"Daddy!! It's summer vacation you know that! We're always together during summer vacation." He gave another growl, knowing his princess was right. It was a summer tradition for all three of them to be together ever-single day. He hated it more with out Bulma there taking care of them and making sure they were behaving.  
"Sit down all of you and eat." Vegeta barked at them and they took their seats fast.   


"Where is Angel at?" Bra asked taking a sandwich off the stack in the middle of the table. Vegeta cocked his eyebrow also wondering the same thing.  
"Let me give her a call, I bet she got caught up in working and forgot." Trunks said taking his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing her number. He let the phone ring at least twenty times before he just hung up.  
"Well, I didn't get any answer so she's either on her way, or she went to the cafeteria."  
  
Angel heard the phone ringing; she didn't want to pick it up in fear of it being Ryo once again. She stayed sitting beside her desk with her knees tucked up under chin, tears still streaking her face. She had to admit she was scared to death now. She heard footsteps on the tile floor heading towards her. She scooted herself under her desk, her legs still tucked under chin, her whole body trembling in fear it was Ryo coming for her. Her mind went into panic mode. _'What am I going to do? He's going to kill me and the baby he doesn't even know about, I'm so dead. Oh Dende help me, I don't want to die. Trunks, Vegeta, anyone please help me.'_ Her mind screamed out.  
  
Vegeta and Angel has stepped it up a notch, but she's scared to death Ryo is going to kill her...Who's in the office with her...and what are the three amigos up to?


	11. more security in that building

  
  
I don't own DBZ..... Don't sue me please.  
  
The footsteps continued in her direction. Her fear becoming unbearable by the second. Her heart was racing in her chest, her mouth dry, but her eyes flowing like a faucet. The steps stopped beside her desk. She held her breath praying to Dende that she wouldn't make a sound to give her self away. Pair of gold tipped white boots came around the side of the desk and was now right in front of her. She buried her head into her arms and legs hoping who ever it was would just go away in a hurry. Vegeta bent down and saw the onna hiding under her desk, trembling like a leaf. He reached out a hand and placed his hand on her arm. She let out a shriek and jumped. She scrambled out from under the desk trying her best to get up and run. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Angel let out another scream and started to struggle to get free but she didn't have the strength to get loose.  
  
"Onna, onna, it's me, calm down it's me." Vegeta said in a calming voice. It took a few second for her brain to register it was him. When she realized it was really Vegeta she collapsed into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. He stroked her hair and back lightly, hoping it would calm her faster.  
"Shhh, it's ok." He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the offices. _'What has her so scared like this?'_ He thought looking down at her sobbing form in his arms. Employees stopped and stared as Vegeta walked past with Angel safe in his arms. He gave a warning growl to them sending them scampering in fear. He didn't like people staring at him, and he didn't like people staring at the onna in his arms that refused to stop crying. He walked across the yard heading for the kitchen door; he was greeted by Bra's shocked face.  


"Daddy is she ok?" She asked trying to see for herself. The other two girls ran over to see what was going on.  
"Brats, go find something to do. She'll be ok." Vegeta walked thru the kitchen and towards the stairs. Trunks and the finally awake Goten were talking when Vegeta came in.  
"Oh Dende what happen Dad?" Noticing the crying Angel wrapped up in his Dad's arms.  
"Something or someone has scared the hell out of her. I suggest you get more security in that building." Vegeta growled walking past Trunks and going up the stairs. The girls ran in and stopped next to Trunks watching Vegeta carry her up the stairs and down the hall to her room.  
  
_'Hard to believe this is the same woman the supreme kai said was a warrior. She's a weakling onna. A very scared onna.'_ He gently laid her down on the bed, but she wouldn't let go of his neck.  
"Onna, I'm not going anywhere, you can let me go." Vegeta said prying her arms off of him. She hissed out in pain as he pried her left arm a little to hard. _'Damn it forgot about that arm.'_ He mentally kicked himself. She grabbed hold of her shoulder and turned away from him.  
"Onna, what's going on?" He asked looking at the soft baby blue hair falling softly around her shoulders. She didn't answer. Not even a sob, or sniffle. Complete silence.  
"Onna?"  
"Angel?" That caught her attention. Her name rolled off his tongue like silk. It sounded so sweet to hear her name in that voice. She drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes feeling her body still trembling. She slowly turned around enough to see his form sitting on the bed with her. Her eyes hurt from all the crying. _'Damn I must look like such a baka to him. I'm so weak and scared.'_ She silently cursed herself for being a baby in front of him. She didn't speak, just staring at him, his eyes remaining unwavering looking back into her eyes.  


"What's going on?" He placed his hand on her waist trying to draw her near to him.   
"Was working, th...the phone rang...Ryo calling me a...a who...whore...going to ki..Kill m..Me." Her voice over coming with emotion. Her eyes threaten to spill tears once again. Her bottom lip quivering. Vegeta pulled her into his lap just holding her. She felt so good in his arms, he breathed a sigh. 'Dende this feels so right.'  
"I..I heard foot steps in the hall so I hid. I was so afraid you were Ryo coming to kill me." He held her closer, feeling her body trembling starting to lessen.  
"As long as I'm around, I promise he will never hurt you again onna. A Prince never breaks his promise. You remember that always." He said lifting her chin up to see her face. 

_'I could look at this face forever, look into those eyes and get lost, taste those lips of pure ecstasy. Breath in her beautiful sent which is unlike any other. Feeling her in my arms for an eternity.'_

He wanted her so badly, but wouldn't take her until she gave him permission. He scolded himself thinking such thoughts while she lay in his arms still scared. He bent his head down and kissed her lightly on her forehead, his arms still holding her securely to him. He was half hearted to tell the supreme kai not to unlock her powers. He didn't want the onna fighting to save this world. He didn't want her getting injured or worse, killed. What if she was killed and her brat had no one at the end. His other part of his mind wanted to see the great warrior she had locked up deep inside. Feel the power she held. Surely her being a powerful mate would be a difference to having a weak one like Bulma was.   
  
Trunks, Goten, and the girls all went to the offices trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The offices checked out fine, nothing unusual out of place.  
"You think it was Ryo?" Bra asked looking at the papers on Angel's desk.  
"Not sure, but if it is him, he'll wish that Dad killed him yesterday because if I get my hands on that asshole I'll make sure it was a slow painful death." Trunks growled.   
"You and me both bro." Goten added putting his hand on Trunks' shoulder to calm him. Without finding a single clue, they all went back to the house to see if they could find out from Angel what exactly scared her so much. The girls raced ahead to talk to themselves without having Trunks and Goten listening in on them.  
  
"Well this is just great, It's going to be another boring day." Pan sighed with a small skip in her walk.  
"No it won't. We can find something to do. I bet Angel is going to stay home the rest of the day. We can always hang out with her. She seems pretty cool." Marron chipped in.  
"Yea, I really like her. I bet she's going to be a good mommy." Bra sighed remembering her own mother that she missed so much.  
"Wouldn't it be cool if she became your new Mom Bra?" Pan asked noticing that Bra was getting a little emotional.  
"I guess it would be. Daddy misses mom so much. You can just tell it in his eyes. Would be nice to have someone take me to the Mall and have fun with like Mom use to do. You guys know how much Daddy hates taking me anywhere. " Both Pan and Marron nodded and felt a little sorry for her. Bra usually had to come with one of them if she wanted to go shopping for anything. Videl and 18 took charge of making sure Bra got clothes for school, and what ever else she would need that Vegeta might say no to.  


"What do you guys think about getting Vegeta and Angel together?" Pan said with a devilish smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. Bra stopped dead in her tracks at Pan's thoughts.  
"Bah, it will never work. You know how Daddy is. He'd never fall for us playing cupid with him. Angel on the other hand might." She started to put some deep thought into the whole idea.  
"I remember Grandpa saying once that your Dad was the one that fell for your mom first. I know that can happen again." Pan said with an excited voice.  


"What are you three up to?" Trunks' voice sounded from behind them.  
"uhhh, nothing, nothing at all. What makes you think we are up to something?" Marron said turning around to see Trunks and Goten both standing there with their arms crossed Vegeta style.  
"Let's take a quick peek at last nights events shall we. You managed to get Dad wet somehow. Then at the end of the night after your hide and go seek game, there was the bucket of white paint that was rigged in his bedroom door." The three giggled remembering the look on Vegeta's face when he got the ice cold water dumped on him from above.   


"The paint we totally forgot about. We were going to take it down. But with the Supreme Kai and Angel last night we just forgot it was there until it got him. That's when we took off to Pan's house where it was safe." Bra said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Yea, your lucky you took off. I had to put up with Dad's wraith last night." Trunks gave the girls an evil look. Trunks often took the heat for things the girls got into.   
"How DID Daddy look with white hair anyways?" Trunks broke the serious expression on his face and started with an all out roar of laughter.  
"Oh Dende it was great! I've never seen him so pissed in my entire life. I'd say white was a good color. I heard him cursing for at least an hour in the bathroom trying to get it out." Bra fell to the ground clutching her stomach laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Tears were streaming down her face her lungs hurting trying to get air to continue laughing. Pan and Marron stood staring at her before they busted out in a fit of laughter and fell to the ground to join Bra.  
"Come on you three, lets go see if Angel is calm enough now to tell us what happened." Trunks reached down and helped pick the girls up and usher them into the house. The house was quiet as they went up the stairs to Angel's room.   
  
"What do you Brats want?" Vegeta heard them standing near the doorway looking in on Angel and him. Angel was asleep tucked gently in his arms. She looked so peaceful for the moment.  
"Is she alright? What happened back there?" Trunks asked walking towards the bed. Vegeta gave a low growl that stopped Trunks from coming any closer to them. Vegeta gave Angel one more look before he cocked his head towards the five that were waiting for answers.  


"Seems that baka ex-mate of hers threatened her life on that damn contraption called the phone while she was working. I found her hiding like a child under her desk. She was afraid I was that guy coming to kill her. Baka onna" Vegeta's eyes glowed teal for a second before he got his anger under control.  
"You should have killed him yesterday. End her suffering, end her fears." Trunks growled at his Dad.  
"The onna said not to kill him. I did as she wished."   
"I'll kill him then, she won't even know he's gone missing." Trunks said curling his hands into fists  
"Don't you touch that sorry excuse for a human. I would like the pleasure of eliminating him for this planet." Vegeta's eyes turned evil for a moment staring at his son.  
"Alright, I won't touch the guy." Trunks threw his hands in the air in surrender.  
"Get out of here you brats, she needs her rest." Everyone but Bra left. She stayed by the door watching her Daddy. Vegeta knew she was there, but didn't say a word to her. He was too interested in the onna in his arms to worry about anything else. The steady rise and fall of her chest as she took slow breaths.  
  
"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Bra's question snapped Vegeta back to reality.  
"What is it Princess?"  
  
Will Ryo make good on his threat before Vegeta gets to him... what's the important question Bra wants to ask of Vegeta? Will Goten ever get a job? Stay tuned!!!  
  



	12. let me be the one

  
  
I don't own DBZ...don't sue me plz!!! _"Be the one"_ is sung by Poison the number one glam band of the 80's.  
  
Bra came closer into the room and smiled when she saw Angel sleeping in her Daddy's arms. She looked up with her big blue eyes and smiled to her Dad.  
"I just wanted to know if you missed Mom as much as I do." Vegeta wasn't stunned by the question. He knew it was going happen someday.  
"Yes Princess I do. If I could do anything in the world to have your Mom back I would." Bra gave a sad smile then looked down at her feet. 

_'Daddy can't see me cry. I have to be strong.'_ Bra wrestled with her emotions for a moment before she could look back up.  
"You think Angel could be my new Mom? I know she's probably not just like Mom was, but I like her a lot." Vegeta smirked at his daughter then looked down at Angel as she moved slightly in his embrace.  
"Only if she wants to be, I can't force her to like me, or bond with me. This is something she must choose for herself."  
"So you do love her?"  
"I haven't blasted her yet if that answers your baka question." Bra shook her head.  
"Daddy you would never do that would you?"  
"No, no I wouldn't. I never blasted your mother even though she came pretty close to it." Bra remembered some heated verbal battles between her parents when she was pretty young. Trunks would tell her about the ones before she was born. She just wished she had more time to spend with her Mom before she died. Vegeta knew that she was sad and hurting.   
  
He wanted the onna to take Bulma's place. He was sure of it now. In just over twenty-four hours the onna had stolen his heart and wouldn't give it back. But he wasn't sure if she knew that she was the thief that done it. Bra stole one more last look before she decided on her exit. She wasn't sure if she had upset her Dad by bringing up Mom once again. Everything and everyone reminded him of her, especially Bra. She was the mirror image of Bulma but with saiyan blood coursing thru her veins.   
  
Out on Dende's lookout, the Z senshi had gathered to hear the story of the woman warrior and the challenge of Corvine and his armies. The only one missing from the group was Vegeta. Shocked faces gathered around the supreme kai taking in all the information he could give them.  
  
"Angel must be protected at all costs. You will need her to help fight and kill Corvine and his armies. I cannot unlock her power until she gives birth to her daughter. If I unlocked the power now it could cause disaster to her and her unborn. I can't take any risks losing her right now." SK explained.  
"Looks like we're going to have our hands full on this one." Yamcha whispered to Puar. The rest of the senshi looked at each other, trying to understand it all.   
"Man, Chi Chi is going to kill me herself for going to fight again." Goku sighed.  
"So where is the arrogant Prince at? Shouldn't he be here as well?" Yamcha bellowed out. Trunks turned his eyes to Yamcha's direction and gave an evil glare.  
"He knows everything there is to know on this matter. He's with Angel right now." Dende answered his question.  
"Yea right, he's probably has his dirty monkey paws all over her right now. You call having him around her as protection? He'll probably blow her up with his hotheaded temper. So where is the father to this baby of hers? Vegeta kill him so he could have her all to himself? Stole her away like he did with me and Bulma?"  


"Yamcha that's enough!" Goku said raising his voice. How can the senshi take on this battle if the senshi were at each other's throats?  
"I'm just stating the facts Goku. Look what he did to Bulma and me. I'm out training for the androids and come back and the monkey boy seduced her into his bed. I bet he has that warrior woman in bed right now, that's why he's not here with the rest of us, he's getting him a quick piece of ass." He sneered. Trunks was brimming over in anger. It wasn't true, his Dad did no such thing to Bulma, and he knew his Dad wouldn't be treating Angel in that manner also.   


"If you were faithful to her, she probably would of stayed with you." Trunks finally spoke. Everyone could sense his anger rising fast. No one spoke about his mother like that in his presents.   
"Hey it's not my fault that all the hot babe's were attracted to me. What can I say? I had a hot woman for every day of the year if I wanted to. At least I didn't have to wait to get laid with them while your mother was miss goody two shoes and wouldn't give it up to me."  
"And now I understand why my Mom dumped your sorry ass for Dad." Trunks screamed.  
"Why you little.." Yamcha charged at Trunks full speed. Goku and Krillin grabbed Yamcha pulling him away from Trunks while Goten and Gohan were trying to keep Trunks from leveling him to the ground.  


"Let me go! I'm going to kick his ass! You here me scar face? I'm going to stomp a mud hole into your skull!"  
"Bro calm down, not here, not right now. He'll get what's coming to him. Just blow it off." Goten said still trying to restrain his best friend.  
"Bring it on you little purple Easter egg!" Yamcha yelled struggling to get away from Goku.  
"That's enough, all of you!" Piccolo roared over the shouting. Everyone froze, trying to compose themselves once again. Trunks shrugged off Goten's grip on his shoulder. Yamcha still stood with Goku and Krillin giving Trunks the evil eye. Trunks crossed his arms giving Yamcha the famous Vegeta scowl.  


"Now if everyone is calm, anyone have any questions?" SK asked keeping an eye on the two fighters that were about to kill each other. Everyone remained silent still feeling the tension in the air.   
"Good, I shall remain here on earth until this battle is over with." SK turned on his heel and walked away from the group. There were a few mumbled voices between the fighters before they took their leave to start training.  


"You alright Trunks?" Videl asked walking over to join her husband. Trunks just nodded keeping an eye on Yamcha.  
"Well I'm out of here, so many babes, so little time. Hey kid, tell your father's new whore I said hello, hope I see her in my bed soon." Trunks let out a primal scream and tore after the older fighter. There was no one in the world that would hold him back this time. Trunks barreled into Yamcha sending him skidding across the lookout.  


"Not again!" Goku powered up going after Trunks to calm him down before he killed the older fighter.  
"Get off of me Goku, no one calls my Mom a whore or Angel a whore and lives!" Trunks said quite livid. Yamcha gave a slight laugh as he got to his feet wiping his bloody lip.  
"That's all you got there little man? I thought you'd be as strong as your father. Pathetic!"  
"ARRGGH! Let me go now!" Trunks growled his hair turning gold his eyes to teal.  
"Yea you better hold him back before he gets killed. I'm out of here. Laters." Yamcha took flight leaving quickly. Trunks stilled struggled against Goku's grip wanting to chase the bastard down and turn him into dust.  


"Trunks listen to me. Don't give him the satisfaction. That's all he wants to see. He wants you to get angry. Yamcha is still jealous that your father treated your mother the way she should have been treated in the first place. Like a Princess."  
"I don't care! You don't talk about my late mom like that. No one should."  
"You're right, no one should talk about Bulma like that. He'll just never get over it. They were together for years before your father came into her life."  
"Shouldn't make any difference. Fucking cheating bastard. Treated my mom like dirt for years. I'm glad my mom woke up and found Dad when she did. He's the pathetic one." Trunks sneered.  
"Now that we've cleared up who's the pathetic one is, can we get something to eat? I'm starving." Goku announced. As on cue his stomach rumbled loudly.  
"I'm surprised the worlds entire food supply hasn't been depleted with all these Saiyan appetites yet." 18 said before taking off into the sky quickly followed by Krillin.  
"See ya Laters guys!" Krillin shouted before catching up with his wife.  
  
The girls stayed at CC while everyone went to the Lookout, and Vegeta and Angel stayed in the house. Under a beautiful weeping willow tree they sat and ate a late picnic in the back yard. Pan had brought out Bra's stereo so they could listen to music and have a little fun before the sun went down for the day. Marron and Pan danced around while Bra sat back on the blanket watching them with a solemn look on her face.  


"Come on Bra, dance and be merry." Marron cried to her trying to pull her up from the blanket.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking."  
"What you thinking about? Must be pretty serious if you look like that." Pan said noticing Bra's gloomy mood.  
"Just missing Mom that's all."  
"Awwww, Bra I know you miss her, we all do." Marron took a seat next to her and threw her arm around her.  
"I asked Daddy today if Angel could be my new Mom." She said in a very low voice. Pan and Marron looked at each other then back to Bra for the answer.  
"Well what did he say?" Both of them said in unison.  
"He said it was up to her. He can't force Angel to love him, and to bond with him." Bra let out a deep sigh.  
"They're perfect for each other. I think we can all see that." Pan said kicking the grass with her shoe.  
"They might seem perfect to each other to us. But who knows what those two think about it."  
"You're right. I think we need to get them together. That's what I think." Bra said getting to her feet.  
"But how are we going to do that? Vegeta finds out he might blast us all to kingdom come." Marron exclaimed getting nervous about any plans Bra and Pan had.  
"That was NSYNC, now hot off the 105 Star request lines this goes out to Miko from Marco, this is Poison, Be the One," The piano made Bra stop and sit back down to listen. She was memorized by the music.  
  
_***"So you want to talk about the pain, talk to me, please explain.  
Maybe I know what you're going through. You got so much pain to hide,   
Keep it locked up deep in side. In a room no one gets to.  
I can't feel the way you feel, Maybe I, I got those same scars, same scars to heal.  
Wish you've got to understand, I want to be the only man to ever touch you baby, to ever.."***_  
  
"Come on Bra!"  
"Shhh, I'm listening to this so be quiet."  
  
_ ~Chorus~  
***"~I'll be there should the sun go down, lift you up to a higher ground.  
Let me in, let me be the one. I'll be there should you fall from grace  
Wipe those tear drops from your face, till I see no more damage done, baby, baby  
Just let me be the one.~"***_  
  
Pan and Marron also stopped after Bra shushed them to listen as well. Some how the song was fitting.  
  
_***"I want to be the one to shelter you, should the rains come down never let you drown  
I'll pull you through.  
I want to hear you when you scream, be the prince when you dream, hold   
You close when you cry. I said...  
I want to feel your love, your hate, should you be lost, I'll bare the cross of pain  
Love seals your fate.  
I'll comfort you in fits of rage, I can be the book, you can turn the page and I'll   
Still love you baby, Still love you baby, I still..."*** (Insert the chorus here)_  
  
Bra was taken by the song instantly. It was perfect in every way for a moving love song.  
  
_***"I gotta touch you, I'll see no more damage done, you gotta let me...  
I hear the hurt, and I hear the scars. You can lay your hand right down, down across my heart.  
Then you'll learn to understand I want to be the only man to ever touch you baby, ever touch you baby, ever.." (Insert chorus one last time here)***_  
  
Bra's brain was going as fast as it could cooking up a plan to get her Daddy and Angel together.  
  
_***"I'll be calm in fits of rage, hold you close in times of pain.  
I see no more damage done Baby, baby, you got to let me be the one."***_  
  
Bra got a huge smile on her face and looked over to Pan and Marron.  
"Uh oh, I don't know if I like that look." Marron said backing up.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Pan?"  
"Sure am Bra, I sure am."  
  
Looks like the three amigos are up to something again, and Trunks is in a fit of rage.  
Wonder what Angel and Vegeta were doing all this time..*S*  
  
  


  



	13. ditto onna, ditto

skip ahead in time...  
  
I don't own DBZ...so don't sue me plz.  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch when the girls came rushing in and running up the stairs to Bra's room with out giving him a second glance. 'What are those brats up to now? They better not wake the onna up or I'm going to lock them in that damn gravity room.' He closed his eyes again, about nodding off when Trunks and Goten arrived. Trunks slammed the door, and stomped off into the kitchen. The sound of the door slamming jolted Vegeta back to reality in a pissy mood.  


"Brat!"  
"What the hell do you want Dad?" Trunks snapped back. Vegeta flew off the couch and into the kitchen, picked Trunks up by the neck and slammed him to the wall.  
"What the hell is your problem? Did you forget where you are and who I am?" Vegeta growled tightening his grip.  
"No, I didn't forget oh mighty prince." Trunks hissed out.   
"Let him go, you're going to kill him." Goten finally jumped in to rescue his life long best friend.  
"Back off brat, this isn't of your concern." Vegeta pushed Goten back with his free hand and sent him flying into the kitchen counter, cracking the counter almost in half. Angel heard the front door slam shut and decided she better investigate what all the shuffling was about. She could hear Goten shouting at Vegeta to stop. She got to the bottom of the stairs when she heard the girls coming down the stairs in a mad dash to see what was going on as well. Pan and Bra ran ahead and slammed themselves against the kitchen door sending them tumbling in.  


"Daddy!" Bra screamed when she saw her brother pinned to the wall. His lips were turning blue from the lack of oxygen, and close to losing consciousness. Vegeta didn't even hear his daughter shouting at him. He was caught up with the disrespect Trunks had given to him. Angel came in thru the door and screamed Vegeta's name.  


"Vegeta! Stop your killing him!" Angel ran and yanked on his arm trying to pry it free Trunks from his grasp. Angel's nails dug into his arm tearing the flesh as she pulled as hard as she could. This didn't even faze him one bit as he still had the murderous look on his face.  


"Guys help me please." Angel plead to Goten and the girls. 'Dende give me strength!' Angel silently prayed as she started to pull on Vegeta's arm again. Trunks' head finally went limp, his head falling on to his shoulder. Angel was shaking with adrenalin, knowing she had to do something. She let go of Vegeta's arm and backed up to get some speed. She ran forward and tried to shoulder tackle, not even budging the Prince but sent her sprawling on the floor.  
"Angel!" Marron shrieked running to help her up. The sound of Angel's name being screamed snapped Vegeta out of his rage. He loosened his grip and let Trunks' body slide down the wall then turned to find Angel. He silently cursed himself and clenched his fists when he saw Marron helping the onna up.  


"Onna, are you ok?" He asked gruffly checking her over. Angel's anger was bubbling. She stepped over in front of Vegeta and smacked him hard across the face.   
"Bastard! Trying to kill your own son!" She huffed out of the kitchen and up the stairs leaving Vegeta stunned. She got up to her room and started to shake. Her hand stung from the force she used to slap Vegeta with.   
"Men, who needs them."  
  
A month and a half had slipped by without a single incident. Vegeta and Angel did not speak or stay in the same room longer then a minute together. Vegeta could be found in the gravity room training himself to the breaking point and beyond each and every day. Angel continued to work at the office late into the night, not returning home until midnight each night. The girls had settled down trying not to make things worse with any of their practical jokes. School would be starting soon and the house would be quiet once again. Vegeta couldn't wait for the peace and quiet. But something else was bothering him. Angel.   
  
_'Why does she hate me so? She works all day and all night, won't talk to me, hell won't even stay in a room I'm in at all. This can't be good on her in her condition. I just want to hold her once again in my arms.'_ He thought as he threw another ki blast against the wall watching it bounce around before it totally destroyed a training bot.   
_'Only time I get to see that beautiful onna is when she's asleep. I hope she doesn't know I sit in the shadows and watch her in not so peaceful sleep each night. She's driving me mad! I can't take this any more! I have to forget about that baka onna. I have no need for these petty emotions I feel for her. Damn her straight to hell for stealing my heart!'_  
  
Angel on the other hand was taking things harder then Vegeta was. She had no one; she was almost six months pregnant with no one to help her. She was working as much as she could to get enough money to leave CC. She couldn't stay with them any longer. She loved the girls to death, Trunks was a great friend and boss. But then there was Vegeta. Strong, arrogant, egotistical, proud, and she fell head over feet in love with him. She made up her mind the day that Vegeta almost killed Trunks in the kitchen that she shouldn't love that man. But some unnamed force drew her to him. She wanted to be with him, but she pushed herself away from everyone else besides Bra. She was her surrogate mother. Bra would bring her lunch and dinner to the office everyday and sit and chat with her for hours.  
  
"Bra, come here and feel this!" Angel exclaimed rubbing a warm hand over her expanding tummy. Bra's eyes became huge as she felt the baby squirming and kicking inside of the safe womb of Angel.  
"She's going to be a fighter!" Bra said with a giggle.  
"You're telling me. I can't imagine what this is going to feel like in a few more months." She said with a slight laugh in her voice.  
"What are you going to name her? I bet it's going to be pretty like your name."  
"Well, I haven't given to many thoughts on it. But I've always liked the name Marissa for some reason." Angel gave a shrug.  
"I think that's a pretty name." Bra smiled and repeated the name in her head 'Marissa'. She liked the sound of that. Angel smiled and picked at her dinner that Bra had brought her.  
"Not hungry?"  
"Naaa, not really. Just have a lot of stuff on my mind lately."  
"I can tell, you don't look like you've been sleeping well either. I think you are working to hard." Angel sighed. She knew that Bra was right. She was working to hard.  
"Yea, I suppose that I have been." She said placing a weary hand to her head.   
"Come on, come home early for a change. We can watch movies or something." Bra grabbed Angel's hand dragging her up from her chair. Angel turned off her office light and followed her back to the house. They were half way across the back yard when Angel saw Vegeta sitting near the pool gazing at the night sky. She stopped to watch him and stole a few glances to the sky to see what he was looking for. Bra noticed that Angel wasn't following her and turned to find her. She watched for a minute before getting a smile and ran into the house. She grabbed her radio and positioned it on the balcony on the second floor and ran to the phone.   
  
"Hello, Star 105 requests lines." A woman's voice answered. Bra's grin became bigger.  
"Hi, yes...I'd like to make a special request. I heard a song a few months back and I forgot who sings it. About being the one man..Ummm Be the one! That's it"  
"Ahh, yes Be the one by Poison. Very nice song. Any dedication for this young lady?"  
"Yea, send it out to Angel from The Prince for me please!"  
"I'll have it right on for you. Thanks for calling." Bra hung up the phone and went racing back to the balcony. She put her headphones on and listen until the commercials had ended then she cranked the volume and unplugged the headphones.   
  
"This special request came in just a minute ago from someone special this song goes out to Angel, from the Prince" The woman's voice said and then the song started. The announcement of the names caught both Vegeta and Angel by surprise. Both glanced up to the balcony finding no one there but the radio playing a song. Vegeta turned and saw Angel not far away from him looking at the balcony in confusion as well. She brought her gaze back down and back to Vegeta who was still looking at her. They said no words, but were silent listening to the song together. 

Vegeta recognized the song from Bra playing several times from her room. Angel watched his expression, it seemed to lighten and the scowl replaced by a smirk. As the words stuck in her head she brought a shaky hand to her face. The tears were about to fall from her violet eyes. He noticed and got up gracefully and walked slowly to her. The words hit her like a ton of bricks. She forced her head down; she couldn't let him see her cry. A hand touched her shoulder softly sending shivers down her spine. She knew the touch, she wanted that touch.   
  
"Let me be the one?" His voice pierced the night air. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest. He gently put his arms around he waist, stroking her hair in comfort.   
"Shhh, Onna there is no need for tears. Your Prince is here, shhhh." He whispered into her ear. Slowly he moved his hand up her back and thru her hair, missing the feeling of holding someone he loved with all his soul. She wept still, but not tears of sadness, but of joy. She was finally in his muscular arms and she didn't want them to let her go, ever. Vegeta wanted to take her right there and then, but knew there was an audience of one on the balcony overhead. He looked up and saw Bra with a huge smile plastered to her face. Her arms folded on the balcony rail with her chin resting on her hands. Vegeta grinned at her. 'So that's what the Princess and the others were up to.' Bra got up and gave her Daddy a small wave and disappeared back into the house. Vegeta looked down and notice that Angel had stopped crying, but her face still buried in his chest.  
"Come now Onna, it's too chilly out here for you." He escorted her back into the house and up the stairs.  
  
Bra sat on her bed smiling cause she knew she had done both of them a favor. She had gotten them together in the same area for more then a few minutes, and the touching embrace put her over the edge of happiness. She heard them pass by her door and heard her Daddy's bedroom door open and close softly. Bra took the hint and packed her backpack and called Pan's house.  
"Hello?"  
"Panny, it's me. Look can someone come pick me up. I need a place to stay for the night."  
"What's going on? Did you and your Dad get into a fight or something?"  
"No, everything is just peachy here. I just want to give him and Angel some room tonight that's all."  
"It worked?"  
"You better believe it did." Bra said excitedly.  
"Oh Dende you are good. I'll have Daddy come get you. See you in a few minutes." Pan hung up the phone and called out to Gohan to go pick up her best friend.  
  
Up on the Lookout Dende was watching over everything.   
"It's about time they both gave into each other. Any longer and it would of killed them both." Dende said with a smile walking back to his room.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
"What onna?"  
"I love you, I fell in love with you that day we met."  
"Ditto onna, Ditto."  
  
Whoa, too many emotions for the Prince to over come. Bra the matchmaker was doing well. She should open up one of those matchmaker date places.  
Next chapter is going to be lemony... 

  



	14. Angel of Mercy

*S* This chapter is going to be a slight lemon. just a warning for anyone that might be offended by them.  
  
  
I don't own DBZ...don't sue me. Angel is my character...please don't steal her, or Vegeta might get a tad bit mad.  
  
Vegeta helped Angel up the stairs, by passing Angel's room all together and heading straight for his room at the end of the hall. He opened the door slowly and led her inside and pushed the door closed with his foot. Angel looked around his room in awe. 'I can't believe I'm in his room.' His arms went around her waist his chest pressed into her back. His chin resting on her shoulder, she could feel his hot breath against her ear. The feeling sent a tremor thru her body as she closed her eyes, trying to etch this to permanent memory; she never wanted to forget this.  


"Vegeta?" She asked in a low whisper.  
"What Onna?" He breathed into her hair, taking in the beautiful sent. 'Roses.' He recognized the sent from the gardens on the CC property.  
"I love you, I fell in love with you the day we met." She said her voice almost catching in her throat.  
"Ditto onna, ditto." Was his reply as he nipped at her neck getting an instant moan from her.  
"I don't want to leave, I want this feeling to last forever. I..."

She was cut off with his lips pressed lightly against hers. Angel's hands pushed their way up his chest to his shoulders balancing herself against his body. His tongue brushed her lips waiting to be let into her delicious mouth. She parted her lips as his tongue dove deep in her mouth. Angel was lost in the passion of the moment, feeling the aching need of her release. Her hands traveled up to his neck and buried her fingers into his hair. He pulled her closer feeling her body fit into his, would have been perfect if she wasn't carrying a child. Angel parted the kiss to catch her breath, slowly opening her eyes to look at him. His eyes told the story; he wanted her and wouldn't wait any more for her. He tugged at her light suit jacket letting it slide down her shoulders and into a heap on the floor at her feet. His fingers nimbly unbuttoned her blouse one by one, his breathing becoming shallow waiting in anticipation. He could smell her arousal and it made it more painful for him not to slam her down and tear into her. Angel's shirt made it's way to the floor to add to the pile by her feet. He bent his head down taking in a deep breath before kissing his way from her ear down her shoulder to the top of her breasts. His hand tenderly grazing her skin from her hip up to one breast and cupped it. Angel had her eyes close making the feeling so intense.   
  
Blood stained his lips, his breathing ragged, and he was happy. The first time in over four years since his little onna left him. He ran his hand thru her mused hair, feeling the weight lift from his soul. Then he felt it, a hot tear landed on his chest. He frowned and looked down to her. He couldn't see her face the way she was laying against him.  
"Little one, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" His voice uneasy as he sat up bringing her form into his lap. He was afraid he'd hurt her and the brat she was carrying. He brought his hand to her face and tenderly turned it so he could see her face. He could now feel her pain, they were now bonded together. A few tears escaped her eyes and raced down her cheeks. He brushed them a way with his thumb and put a weak smile on his face.  
"You're my Angel of Mercy. I'm sorry that the marking hurt you." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead laying her down with him. Angel went to speak when Vegeta caressed her cheek with his fingers. The feeling of her next to him was something she won't soon forget.  
"I love you Vegeta-Chan." She whispered sleepily. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her.  
"I lo..love you Angel-Chan. Now shhh, sleep now little one." He said closing his eyes falling into blissful sleep.  
  
Over at Gohan's house...  
"I can't believe you did it!" Pan said dancing around with Bra in the living room. Videl and Gohan looked at each other then turned back to the girls that were still bouncing around.  
"What did you do Bra? What did you do to your father this time?" Videl asked breaking up the dancing duo. Bra's face still had the giant smile plastered to it.  
"Oh nothing much, just got Daddy and Angel together finally." She said in a dreamy sigh. Videl shook her head and laughed. Gohan, gave a slight laugh and noticed Vegeta's ki raise.   
"She sure did." Gohan smirked. Videl looked to her husband with a questioning look.  
"You didn't feel his ki raise?" He whispered to her. She closed her eyes and felt around for everyone's ki. She grinned when she felt Vegeta's.   
"Yea, you're right honey." She giggled. Pan over heard her parents and looked to Bra with a huge smile.  
"So I guess you're going to have a new Mom huh?"   
"I hope so, Dende I hope so." Bra said as her and Pan went up to Pan's bedroom to listen to music and talk for the rest of the night. School would be starting in a few weeks and they would have less time to spend with each other.  
  
"So you want to go upstairs and do what Vegeta and Angel are doing?" Videl asked seductively into Gohan's ear. He cocked an eyebrow at her. She vaulted the chair and ran up the stairs giggling with Gohan chasing after her. Videl threw open the door and jumped on her bed, Gohan shut the door behind him and gave her a devilish look before jumping on the bed with her.  
  
"Oh great!" Pan said with a huge sigh.  
"What's wrong?" Bra asked flipping thru some CD's on the bed. Pan grimaced a little.  
"Mom and Dad, that's what's wrong." The laughing from the bedroom at the end of the hall gave it away.  
"Oh? OH!!" Bra giggled.  
"Guess no place is safe tonight." Pan said climbing out her bedroom window.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Bra asked leaning out the window watching Pan float in the air.  
"Lets go to Marron's house. Hopefully her parents don't have the mating bug tonight as well." Bra gave a laugh and she climbed out on the ledge.  
"Panny, you are going to have to help me. I still don't have this flying stuff down yet." Pan reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of Bra as she tried to float up to Pan.  
"I'll drag you if I have to, now lets go." Pan started off and jerked Bra behind her screaming.  
Pan laughed as she drug her friend across the skies, skimming low to the ground scaring Bra the whole way. They arrived outside of Marron's house and saw her perched on the front porch with her head in her hands.  
"Marron? What are you doing out here?" Bra asked as Pan finally put her feet on the ground.  
"Oh, I just came out here to think that's all." She sighed.  
"You think?" Pan giggled. Marron looked up and gave her an evil look.  
"That wasn't funny Panny."  
"I know, I'm sorry. Now really, what are you doing out here."  
"Well Mom and Dad are..Err..Well."   
"Hahaha, I knew it! The love bug is going around." Bra announced. Marron cocked her head questionly.  
"Never mind, lets find something to do since all three of us are out of our houses for tonight." Pan said kicking the ground.  
"I don't know what we could do." Marron said standing up from the steps.  
"Flying Nimbus." Pan gave a shout to the golden cloud.  
"We'll just cruise around then." Pan said as the cloud came to a stop in front of them.  
  
  
The love bug has struck...is it safe anywhere tonight? Will the three amigo's fly..err..ride again? Stay tuned...  



	15. dreaming of you

I don't own DBZ.... so don't sue me plz.  
  
Angel woke with a start. She looked at the clock that stared brightly at her. _'Quarter to four.'_ She mumbled to herself. She felt around the bed and found no Vegeta with her. Finding it strange, she got out of bed to look for him. She slipped on his black silk robe and crept to the door, opening it slowly and peering out. The house was dark, no noise except the sound of crickets chirping happily outside. She padded softly to the stairs taking each one slow in the dark; afraid she might take a tumble down them. She felt her way to the kitchen bumping into the door before swinging it open. The cold tile floor stung her feet as she treaded lightly going to the fridge.  


"Milk or juice?" She pondered the question, not able to decide which would do for a late night drink. She grabbed the carton of milk and headed for the cabinet for a glass, she wasn't going to be like Trunks or Vegeta and drink straight from the carton, she thought it was disgusting. She found the perfect glass and started her walk to the kitchen table when a pain ripped thru her stomach making her drop the milk and glass to the floor. Angel grabbed the counter for support, giving off a low painful moan.  


"Dende not now it's too early!" She hissed as she felt her baby give a kick to her ribs. Her brain went into panic mode when another pain hit her. She cried out and clutched the counter trying to stay on her feet, but her knees were buckling underneath her. She heard the front door open and then close quickly, and the person kicking off their shoes.  
"Vegeta? Trunks?" She cried out hoping to get whom ever attention.  


"Onna?" She heard Vegeta's voice behind her, his steps moving quickly to her. Trunks came in from the living room after hearing his name being called and flipped on the light. Angel was barely standing, knuckles white gripping the counter, shattered glass all around her feet with the milk carton spilling it's contents onto the floor.  
"It's too early, it's too early." She kept mumbling between panting breathes. Vegeta picked her up, the glass crackling under his boots heading for the living room. He had felt the pain while he was out in the gravity room training because he couldn't sleep. When he felt it he came to investigate what was going on. Trunks followed them out hanging back a little trying to figure out what was going on.  


"Onna, are you ok? You want to go to that human hospital?" Vegeta asked his voice full of nothing but concern. She shook her head then placed it on Vegeta's shoulder obvious very tired as she rubbed her tummy.  
"No to which one onna? No that you're not ok, or no to the hospital?"  
"No hospital. Think that was some false contractions or something. Scared me to death." She said barely above a whisper still trying to get her breathing under control. He wasn't going to tell her that he was scared for her. When he felt the first pain it felt like a knife running thru his gut.  


"Way to go Dad." Trunks said giving him a slap on the shoulder after he noticed the bite mark on the crook of Angel's neck. Vegeta looked up and scowled at his son.  
"What do you mean Brat?"  
"Congrats are in store for both of you on your bond. May I be the first?" Trunks bowed and then disappeared up the stairs, retreating to his room before his Dad could get another word in with him. He shook his head and looked back down on Angel that had fallen back to sleep curled up in his lap with both of her hands placed gracefully on her expanding stomach. He bent his head down taking the sweet smell of her hair in. _'If she only knew that rose scent drove me nuts.'_ He smirked before getting up and taking her back to bed with him.   
  
Pan yawned loudly as the golden cloud drifted around in the night sky. Bra and Marron fell asleep a while ago leaving Pan to navigate until she found something for them to do.   
"I bet our parents don't even know we're missing yet." She gave a slight chuckle thinking about the invasion of the _'love bug'_.  
  
The phone rang over at Gohan's house waking Videl from her slumber. She rolled over putting the pillow over her head hoping it would stop ringing.  
"Argh, alright hold on." She said fumbling for the bedside lamp switch.   
"This better be important, you have any idea what time it is?" She said into the phone.  
"It's your four thirty wake up call. Do you know where your daughter is?"   
"Krillin? Is that you?"  
"Yea, it's me. Sorry for waking you, but is my daughter over at your house by chance? She's no where around here."  
"I haven't seen her. Bra came over here earlier tonight to spend the night. Let me go check Panny's room real quick." Videl put down the phone and got up. She went down the hall to her daughter's bedroom and cracked the door. The room was empty, Bra's bag still on the bed, and the radio still playing softly in the background. She quickly went back to her room and grabbed the phone.  


"Bra and Pan are missing from here too. Man Vegeta is going to have kittens if he finds out she's missing."  
"Maybe they went over to Capsule Corp.?"   
"No, Bra came over here because she wanted to give her Dad some space to be with Angel tonight."  
"Damn them. Hope they're not in any trouble. Me and 18 are going to start looking for them."  
"Let me wake Gohan up and we'll meet you in ten minutes. Your house ok?"  
"Ok, we'll be waiting."  
"Ja'ne" Videl hung up the phone and nudged Gohan in the ribs.  
"I already studied Mom." He mumbled.  
"Gohan, wake up! The girls are missing. Marron is gone too."   
"Ugh, they are going to get it. Making me wake up from a good dream to go looking for them." Gohan swung his legs over the bed searching for his Gi to wear.  
"You think they went to my parents house?" Gohan yawned.  
"Who knows with those three, you put them together and you get trouble each time." Videl sighed holding her hand to her head.  
"I'll call over there first before we leave. Maybe they decided to camp out there for the night." Gohan said leaning over the bed to get the phone. A sleep Goku answered the phone with a huge yawn.  


"elloooo?"  
"Dad, is Panny at your house?"  
"Huh, oh no I haven't seen her. She is missing again?"  
"How'd you guess? Her, Marron, and Bra are missing. Vegeta doesn't even know yet. Man he's going to flip out if he finds out."  
"You're right. Lets find them before he does." Goku hung up he phone, placed a gentle kiss on Chi-Chi's forehead and used his instant transmission to Gohan's house.  
Gohan opened his bedroom door and walked right into his Dad.  


"Dad you got to stop doing that shit to me." Goku put his famous smile on his face and scratched the back of his head.   
"Haha, sorry son."  
"Duh, how could I be so stupid. Dad you can find the girls yourself. Just find Panny's ki and use your instant transmission to her." Goku closed his eyes searching for his granddaughters' ki level.  
"Found them, I'll be back." Goku touched two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
"Was that your Dad?" Videl asked coming out of the bathroom. Gohan nodded his head and went down the stairs to start a pot of coffee.  
"If I'm up this early, might as well get some caffeine out of it."  
  
Goku found all three of them asleep floating along on Nimbus. He smiled down on them.  
"Nimbus, take them back to Gohan's house. I'll be waiting for you there." He whispered to the cloud before disappearing again back to his son's home.  
"Mmmm, breakfast!" Goku said as he reappeared in the kitchen. Gohan jumped as he heard his fathers' voice.  
"Dad, knock that out dang it."  
"Sorry. I found the girls. Nimbus is flying them back now. They're all asleep on him."  
"I think it's time I grounded her from that cloud. That way they can't go far. Marron can't fly and Bra can barely keep her balance before hitting the ground." Gohan said following his Dad to the front porch to wait for the cloud to drop of its special cargo.   


"Don't be too harsh on her. She's still a kid. Let her have her fun while she still can. Not like what your Mom and I did to you." Gohan nodded as he watch the cloud come into view, al the girls still sound asleep. He grinned as he plucked Pan off and headed for the house. Goku cradled Bra and Marron and followed him in. Pan woke up in her Dad's arms; she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
"Don't be mad Daddy." She said in a sleepy voice.  
"I'm not mad at you Panny. I was worried you were in trouble or even hurt. Don't ever leave with out telling us where you are going."  
"Daddy, you and Mom were busy." Gohan blushed remembering where him and Videl were most of the evening.  
"Leave a note then smarty." He gave her and kisses and tucked her into bed. One by one the girls were tucked in to finish their sleep and dreams.  
"Well son, I'm going home before your mother starts to wonder where I'm at."  
"I'll see you later Dad, beware of that frying pan now." Goku rubbed his head and laughed.  
"Her and that damn frying pan." Goku placed two fingers to his head and vanished from the hallway outside of Pan's room. Gohan yawned again and stumbled back into his bedroom.  
"Honey, did you call Krillin and tell him Marron is here safe and sound?"  
"Yea, they'll be picking Marron up about ten or so."  
"Good, now I'm going back to sleep. You wore me out last night." He said with a grin while Videl beamed him with a pillow.  
  
Vegeta looked at the clock debating weather to stay with the onna and her restless sleep or go and train. Sleep was out of the question. He couldn't sleep earlier, and now the onna was wiggling and talking keeping him from sleep.  
"Onna, stop moving and rest. You need a peaceful night sleep." He whispered in her ear. She rolled on to her side with her back facing him and stopped moving. Vegeta brought his arm around her and pulled her a little closer. He could feel the brats' ki, as the baby wiggled inside of Angel. He bent his head down and stared at her stomach.  
"Brat, you stop your moving too. Keeping your Mother awake." He pressed his hand to her swollen tummy and felt the baby calm. He gave a smirk realizing the brat listened to him.   
"Finally, peace and quiet." He whispered as he closed his eyes, taking in the sweet smell of Angel pressed against his chest, her hair falling down in the creases of the pillows, her soft skin against him. He smiled before floating off to sleep dreaming of the love Angel and him shared in his bed.  
  
Bra was also dreaming, dreaming of her new Mom. She could never replace Bulma as her real Mother, but she was a damn good choice. She was proud of herself on getting her Daddy and Angel together finally. Now she could do things that mothers and daughters do. Go shopping, girl talk, and just hang out together. A smile crept across her sleeping lips. She was the happiest little girl in the whole world. Angel will never realize how happy she made her that night. No one would know.   
  
Dende and the Supreme Kai watched down on all of them smiling to themselves.   
"I'm happy she finally got a mother she's been dreaming about for years." Dende said embracing his hands in front of him.  
"Now to keep her safe from harm, she will be with her for a long time to come." SK said smiling down as well. Dende nodded as he turned away from the edge of the look out.  
"Will Angel make it out of the battle alive?"  
"I believe she will. I have faith that she'll be the one to break Corvine and his armies."  
"Not if Vegeta beats her to it. That proud prince is something else. He won't stop until he is the best in the universe."  
"I have no doubt of his powers, but what concerns me is that his pride and ego will destroy him if he's not careful." SK sighed.  
"And I believe it will be Angel that will break him of that soon enough." Dende smiled and walked to his gardens. SK looked over the edge once again grinning.  
"I hope you're right Dende."   
  
Wow, what a night. Will Goku get hit with that magic frying pan of Chi-Chi?   
Sorry for being short, been a long night.. Stay tuned for more to come...  



	16. you have no idea

  
  
I don't own DBZ....plz don't sue.... *Skip a head almost a month in story*  
  
"I'm off to work, I'll see everyone later." Trunks yelled from the kitchen. Angel was just coming down the stairs clad in a robe yawning still trying to get her bearings this morning. Vegeta wouldn't allow her to work at the office anymore. He rather her stay at the house full time keeping him feed and watching the girls so they wouldn't interrupt his training.  
"Hi Angel, Bye Angel!" Bra said as she rushed by her.  
"And where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" Angel called after her. But it was too late. Bra was already outside. She shook her head and went to the kitchen to start breakfast before Vegeta stomped in fuming. She was almost done when Vegeta slipped in quietly and sat down at the table. He grinned watching her waddle around trying to reach things in the cupboard only to have her tummy get in the way. He could tell she was getting pretty frustrated with her condition. She grabbed a few plates not paying any attention and headed for the table. Angel put the first plate down loaded with bacon on the table when she looked up and saw Vegeta.  
  
"Dende!! Vegeta damn it you scared me." She exclaimed almost dropping the second plate.  
"Onna, you scare too easy." He huffed grabbing at the food.  
"I've always been this way." She stated coldly to him as she went to get the rest of the food.  
"What made you that way?" He glared at her now. She turned her violet eyes towards him looking in his eyes for a moment before she turned her back to him.  
"Nothing." She said in a barely audible voice.  
"Hmpft that weak excuse of a human beat on you?" Vegeta watched her expression closely. Her body tensed as she stopped dead in the middle of the kitchen with her back still to him. She made no sound or move for a few minutes, she could feel Vegeta's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. He knew the answer with out her saying a word. His grin turned into a deep scowl of hatred.  


"Why didn't you leave him?" He spat out. She just shook her head still staying the same spot unmoving.  
"Onna! Answer me Damn it!" He yelled getting up quick slamming the chair to the ground.  
"Where the hell would I go? Huh? You answer that for me? I had no one here, Ryo was the only one I knew and he took care of me."  
"Yea, he took care of you all right. You're fucking afraid of your own shadow for Dende's sake!"  
"What was I suppose to do then Almighty Prince Vegeta?" She growled back her eyes flashing blood red before changing back to violet. Vegeta stopped in his tracks staring at her eyes.  
'Was I seeing things? There is no possible way that could of happened.'  
"Leave, any place is better then living in hell Onna."  
"I've been to hell Vegeta. You should go there one day too. It's a nice place to visit."  
"Onna, you have no idea."  
"Well then why don't you fill me in then?"  
"This isn't about me Onna, this is about you." He shouted coming within inches of her.  
"Just leave me alone Vegeta, just leave me the hell alone!" She hissed loudly at him thru her teeth.  


"Daddy, what's going on? Why are you and Angel screaming?" Bra asked in a small voice from the kitchen door. Angel looked at her and her face softened.  
"It's nothing Bra, why don't you go play for a little bit, ok?" Bra looked from Angel then to her Dad. His expression never changing.  
"But I wanted to go see Pan today."  
"Later Brat, do as the Onna tells you to do."  
"Ok, just don't shout at each other. That's probably not good for the baby." She said as she left the room going up stairs to her bedroom to sulk. Angel put a hand on her stomach and then looked back up at Vegeta.  


"You're going to hate this baby when it comes aren't you?" Vegeta stared at her for a moment, scowl deepening.  
"You don't expect me to be a father to that brat do you? It has no Saiyan blood."  
"I kinda figured that out on my own, seeing the child is Ryo's." She threw that fact in his face. His eyes glazed over in anger.  
"Don't worry Veggie-Chan, I won't keep you any longer." Angel threw her apron on the floor and stormed out of the kitchen.  
"Where are you going Onna?" He shouted going after her.   
"I told you not to worry about anything didn't I? And stop calling me Onna! I have a name, use it every once in a while!" She yelled from the top of the stairs before she turned to head for her room.  
  
Vegeta stopped at the bottom of the stairs, listening to her. The door slamming and her crying. Bra sat near her door, listening to everything. She was in the verge of tears. _'Why is Daddy being so mean to her? She hasn't done anything wrong, or did she?'_ The door slammed down stairs rattling the glass in the door as it shook violently in the frame. Bra slowly got up from the floor wiping her cheeks quickly before leaving her room to inspect the damage caused. She peeked in on Angel first to see if she was ok. Angel was getting dressed in an oversized white t-shirt and blue jean bibs. She sat clumsily on the bed trying to tie her tennis shoes; an angry scowl graced her lips. Bra shook her head. She had never seen her Daddy blow up on Angel like that before, but Angel hasn't been around very long either. Bra went back to her room and went to the balcony. She could hear Vegeta in the gravity room being destructive. A door slamming knocked Bra back to reality she turned around to see Angel go past her room and down the stairs. She heard another door slam and saw Angel walking to the offices. The gravity room shut down suddenly and Vegeta stepped out and watch her as she entered the office building. He glanced up to Bra with a frown and went back to training.  
  
There was a knock on Trunks' office door that startled him out of a daydream. He put his feet down off of the desk and flipped his lavender hair back out of his eyes.  
  
"Come in." He said trying to look busy shuffling papers and hen pecking on his computer keyboard. He looked up to see a teary eyed Angel enter his office.   
"Angel what's wrong? Something happen at the house?" he asked getting up from behind his desk and walking over to her. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and sniffled. She put a weak smile on her face.  
"Just hormones, that's all." She lied.  
"Whew, ok. I was hoping Dad wasn't being an asshole to you." Angel shook her head and gave a little laugh.  
"No, I just wanted to know if I could borrow your car. I need to run some errands today."  
"Oh, yea here you go." He handed over a capsule to her.  
"Just be careful with it. It's new." He grinned.  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen to it. I'm just going to the grocery store and a few other shops. I won't be gone long."  
"Don't worry about making dinner tonight for me, Goten and I are going out so one less mouth for you to worry about." Angel smiled and tossed the capsule up in the air and caught it.  
"Good, cooking for a bunch of Saiyans is hard work. Thanks for letting borrow the car. I'll see you soon." She walked out shutting the door behind her.  
"Now where was I? Oh yea I remember now." Trunks chucked the pencil back onto the desk and kicked his feet up leaning back in his chair to daydream once again.   
  
Angel sped down the streets, happy to be away from Vegeta for the afternoon. She so wanted to forget the word exchange that happened. What he said hurt her more then he could ever imagine. She made her first stop at a baby shop to pick up a few little outfits and blankets before she went to the mall to get a few new clothes to fit her for the next few months. Pants were getting a little too tight for her comfort.  
  
"Thank Dende for comfortable shoes." She said under breath walking thru the mall zigzagging around shoppers. She wanted to hurry and get the hell out of there. She hated shopping by herself. 'I should have brought Bra along with me.' She sighed. She rubbed her tummy absent mindedly as she slowed her pace a little looking at the shop windows. She stopped and looked in one shop window admiring a beautiful wedding dress. By Saiyan customs she was _'married'_ to Vegeta, but by human customs she was an unwed mother. She was so lost looking at the dress she didn't hear her name being called. She jumped and let out a yelp when a hand was put on her shoulder scaring her half to death.   


"Angel it's just me!" A male voice said behind her. She put her hand to her chest feeling her heart racing.  
"Kak...err..Goku you scared the shit out of me." She said letting out a deep breath. Goku put on his best smile for her.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Where is Bra and Vegeta at?" He asked looking around at the crowd of people.  
"Oh, Vegeta is home training like a baka. And I think Bra is still at home sulking because Vegeta kind of yelled at her this morning." She saw Pan, Marron, and Chi Chi walking towards them and she put a smile on her face.  
"Angel!" Pan yelled running up to her and hugging her tummy.  
"Hello in there Marissa!" She said giving the baby a gentle pat. Goku and Chi Chi both laughed at the cuteness.  
"I bet she says hello to you also." Angel said placing her hand on Pan's head and smiled down at her.  
"What are you doing here at the mall all by yourself?" Chi Chi asked as she wrapped an arm around Goku's waist.  
"Oh, I just needed a few things. Wasn't going to stay long before I have to get groceries and head home."  
"Can Bra come over to Grandpa and Grandma's to stay with me and Marron?"  
"How about this. I get my shopping done and I'll pick you and Marron up to spend the night with Bra at our house. I'm making double fudge brownies tonight." Goku's eyes lit up when he heard his favorite words 'double fudge.' Chi Chi punched him lightly in the arm.  
"Stop thinking about food all the time."  
"Can we go with Angel please??" Marron and Pan both begged. Chi Chi looked to the girls then back to Angel and nodded. The two girls started to cheer and dance around Angel.   
"Come on girls you will see here in a bit." Goku said trying to calm them down.  
"I'll come and get them in two hours. Should be plenty of time for me to get everything done."  
"Alright, we'll see you then." Goku said being drug off by the girls with Chi Chi lagging behind them.   
  
Angel turned back the way she came in at, ready to get to the car and finish her afternoon adventure. She was almost to the doors when she felt a hand on her shoulder again. This time she didn't freak out.  
"Goku what have I told you about doing th..." She said spinning around, her words getting stuck in her throat.  
"Hello Angel. Seems you neglected to tell me something."   
"Ryo let go of me. Just leave me the hell alone."  
"Why should I? So tell me something, is that child mine or is it the boss mans baby?"  
"Why the hell should I tell you!?" She screamed thru clenched teeth. Ryo grabbed her by the arm roughly and started to drag her down a side corridor. Angel tried struggling, only to fail.  
"Tell me whose child that is!" Ryo demanded loudly. Angel stood mute, eyes full of anger. A large hand greeted her face harshly sending her into the wall. Her face stung, the tears starting to well up. She placed a hand on her cheek, her bottom lip quivering. A door opened and a mall employee walked out. She didn't take much notice of the situation, just kept walking. Ryo looked at Angel with evil eyes.  
"Next time you won't be so lucky you hear me?" Ryo sneered at her and walked off. Angel pulled herself up, her hand still covering her cheek, feeling how hot and swollen it had become in the matter of minutes. She placed her other hand on her stomach and started her walk towards the car. Ever in fear looking around, checking over her shoulder.  


"He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me for sure." She muttered under her breath fumbling with the keys to unlock the car door. Finally able to open the door, she climbed in carefully and made sure the door was locked behind her.  
  
Vegeta was still releasing his anger when Angel drove up at the house. She carried her bags in noticing the gravity room humming like it usually did. She sat the bags down in the living room and took a look in the mirror. Her face was swollen, her left eye starting to turn black and swell closed. She looked like she took on a Mac truck. She sighed inwardly and went back out to the car to collect the groceries. As she slammed the trunk closed she was greeted with Vegeta standing just feet from her. Angel stood there for a moment praying he couldn't see her left side of her face.  
Vegeta picked up the bags and walked towards the house with out looking back at her. She closed her eyes trying to think of an excuse of what happened. She walked to the back door and looked in. Vegeta was putting away the food for her, not even noticing her there.  


"I'll be back in a half hour Veggie-Chan." She said walking towards the car once again. He had stopped and listened to her voice. _'Her voice doesn't sound normal. Why in the hell does she sound so scared.'_ The voices in his head were telling him to go and talk with her, but his pride won out. He heard the engine start and the car pull away.  
"Onna, I'm sorry. What can I do to easy your fears?" He said to no one.  
  
"Girls hurry up and get your stuff around. Angel should be here soon to pick you up." Goku shouted out the front door of his house. He could hear Panny and Marron giggling not to far from him.  
"Coming Grandpa!" Pan shouted back racing Marron back to the house with lightning speed.  
"No fair Pan! You're a saiyan and can run faster!" Marron pouted.   
"Sorry Marron, sometimes I forget. Forgive me?"  
"Yea I suppose I could." Marron smiled and gave Pan a hug. They went into the house to pack up their bags and collect enough stuff for entertainment for later and waited at the kitchen table.   
"You think we're going to be doing pranks tonight?" Pan asked in a whisper. Marron's face went nervous.   
"I hope not. Vegeta was so pissed at us last time." Marron whispered back.   
  
A knock on the door sent the girls back into their chairs. They both giggled at each other for jumping. Chi Chi answered the door seeing Angel standing there with a pair of black shades on and her blue hair flipped around her face. Both girls got up and ran to her hugging on her for dear life.  


"You girls ready?" Angel asked in a soft voice. Pan ran and grabbed the bags and started to the car after Marron and Angel.  
"Angel, what happened to your face?" Goku's voice asked from behind her. He walked over to her pulling off the sunglasses and moving her hair.  
"Oh Dende! Chi Chi!" He called for his wife. She came to the doorway and glanced up.  
"Oh my, just a second let me get some ice." She went back into the house to grab an ice pack and rushed back out.   
"Stop fussing over me please, I'm fine." Angel insisted.  
"It doesn't look like you're alright. No hold still let me see it." Chi Chi said putting the ice on her face getting a wince out of Angel.  


"What happened? Did Vegeta do this?" Goku asked his anger starting to show. Angel's face shot up at the mention of her mate's name.  
"I'll be back." Goku said placing two fingers to his forehead and fazed out.  
"Shimatta! No Goku, it wasn't him." Angel shouted at the spot he was standing just a second ago.  
"Who did it then?" Pan asked walking over to get a better look.  
"Ryo did. After I left you at the mall, I was going back to my car when he grabbed me." Angel let a few tears slip out.  
"He didn't hurt you any where else did he?" Chi Chi asked looking her over quickly. Angel shook her head, her hair tangling around her shoulders.  
"Here, lets go into the house, let me try and fix this up for you." Chi Chi put an arm around her and lead her into the house and sat her on the couch.  
"I got to call Bra, she's going to want to know what's going on." Pan said to Marron in a whisper. She nodded as they ran up the stairs to use the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Bra! Where is your Dad?" Pan's voice shouted over the phone.  
"Ouch, stop screaming! You're hurting my ears. He's down stairs I think why?"  
"Go and stop Grandpa Goku please!"  
"What's going on? Why is Goku here?"  
"I'll explain later, just got stop him before he kills your Dad." Pan slammed the phone down. Bra stared at the phone receiver for a second when a loud crash rumbled the house. She threw the phone and bolted down the stairs.  
  
Rut Roh Shaggy! Looks like Goku is going to start a fight with the wrong guy. Will Bra be able to stop Goku before he kills Vegeta? Will those double fudge brownies be made? (lol) stay tuned...  



	17. major turnon

I don't own DBZ...don't sue me plz!! Slight lemon alert for this chapter.   
  
"What the hell do you want Kakarott?" Vegeta asked angrily in his kitchen.  
"What the hell were you thinking Vegeta?"  
"What are you talking about you baka? Can't you see I'm busy here and I don't have time for idol chitchat from you?" He hissed under his breath turning back to his Saiyan sized snack.  
"Angel is at my house right now. Can't believe you did that to her."  
"What me and my mate do is my business, none of yours to be concerned about." Vegeta spat coldly.  
"I'm making it my business now." Goku growled, his eyes changing color briefly.  
"Get the hell out of my house you baka." Vegeta got into Goku's face and gave him a shove sending him thru the kitchen door. Goku got up quickly and charged at the Prince full force sending him crashing thru the kitchen table.  
"That's it! You're asking for it now!" Vegeta started to charge a ki blast in his right hand. Goku started to power up making the house shutter on its foundation.  
"NO! Goku! Daddy! Stop now!" Bra screamed running down the stairs.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Trunks jolted up from his chair with the sudden flare of ki coming from his house. Recognizing the ki signatures he raced from the office to find out what the Dende's green earth was going on. He hit the door and sped to the house hearing Bra screaming at the two fighters to stop. The kitchen was totally destroyed; both Goku and Vegeta locked together trying to over power the other.  
  
"Dad! Goku!" Trunks yelled trying to separate them both, both neither of them budging. Goku gave Vegeta a shove backwards sending him thru a wall and out on the grass. Trunks took the opportunity to step in front of Goku before he could continue his assault.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Trunks yelled pushing against Goku's chest trying to keep him from advancing on his Dad.  
"Should see what he did to Angel." Goku spat out trying to push pass Trunks.  
"What? What did he do to her?" Trunks asked looking over to his Dad wiping the blood from his lip with the back of his hand.  
"Baka! I didn't do anything to her!" Vegeta stated getting back up on his feet.  
"Then tell me why her face looks rearranged then?" Goku's ki flared again. Vegeta's eyes widen in shock.  
"Kakarott! I did nothing of the sort. Even though we argued this morning I would never touch her!"  
"Then why did she come to my house trying to hide her face? I mentioned your name and she tensed up?"  
"I don't know why! I've been here training all day. I haven't seen her since she came home to drop off my food."  
"Ryo." Trunks breathed out heavily. Vegeta and Goku turned and looked at Trunks. Vegeta's blood started to race cold. He had made a promise to Angel that Ryo would never, ever touch her again and he had failed miserably.   
"Fuck!" Vegeta shouted raking his hands thru his hair before taking off into the air.  
  
"Chi Chi I'm fine, now stop messing with my face." Angel sighed trying to brush Chi Chi's hand away to leave her face alone.  
"You are not fine! I bet you can't even see out of that eye."  
"If you would stop poking at it I could." Angel winced at Chi Chi's hands back on her face.  
"Here Grandma." Pan handed Chi Chi another ice pack and a wet washcloth.  
"Thanks Panny. Why don't you and Marron go out and play. Angel will be fine when I get done." Angel cringed. If she had her way she would of left twenty minutes ago. She was getting upset cause Goku wasn't back yet, she feared the worse. He was pounding Vegeta to death over nothing that was his fault. Pan and Marron both hesitated for a minute before leaving the house.  


"Now, are you sure he didn't do anything else to you?" Chi Chi asked wiping her hands on her apron.  
"He just hit me in the face. I hit a wall before I hit the floor. That's all."  
"Lets see." Angel sighed and undone the straps on her bibs, pulling on the over sized shirt to un tuck it. Right above her bra line was some bruising from the wall.  
"Vegeta is going to have a coronary over this." Chi Chi said giving the bruises a poke before Angel cried out in pain.   
"He doesn't need to know about this. He's such a Baka anyways. He was being an ass this morning."  
"Well that baka is your husband and life long mate now. And since when isn't he an ass?"  
"You're right. I should probably get home and make sure I still have a home left to live in."  
"You're not leaving, not in this condition. I'm surprised you made it over here. I still say you can't see out of that eye at all. Just look at it, its all blood shot and ugly looking."  
"I told you I was fine. I made it from the mall to the house just fine and I made it here in one piece. I'll just put my sunglasses back on so no one will have to look at it if it's so ugly and repulsive. I think I should really get going. I bet Bra is scared to death right now if there is fighting going on at the house. And I don't need her worrying about anything."  
"Angel, I still say you should stay here until Goku comes back. I don't want you driving like that."  
"Argh, I'm fine!" She huffed as she jingled the keys in her hand.  
  
"I'm taking you home Onna." Vegeta's voice pierced the air in the room. Angel whipped her head around to see Vegeta leaning up against the door jam; his arms crossed staring at her. His clothes were torn from battle, face scrapped up with some dried blood at the corner of his scowling lips. Angel gave a nod to him trying to get to her feet. He walked over to her taking her by the arm gently pulling her to her feet. Then he saw the angry swollen bruise on her cheek, her left eye black and blue almost to the point of being swollen shut. He grit his teeth as he stared at her face. He couldn't believe she didn't say anything to him when she was home. He cupped her right cheek turning her head to get a better look at her face, his anger reaching new heights with every centimeter that was covered with an ugly bruise. Angel grimaced in pain as he traced a finger over it; he was in a state of disbelief.  
"He's dead!" Vegeta said in a vengeful whisper. A tear slipped down her cheek onto his fingers, finding it's way down her face to the front of her shirt. He brushed the moisture away with a careful finger.  
  
"Here, she's going to need this." Chi Chi said handing Vegeta the ice pack. He placed it on her cheek and brought her hand up for her to hold it in place.  
"I now know why Kakarott wanted me dead." He said under his breath as Goku entered the house followed by Pan and Marron.  
"I tried to stop him, really I did." Angel stated, her voice cracking slightly. Goku frowned, he'd wished he heard her telling him to stop before this became something it wasn't meant to be.  
"I'm sorry Vegeta. I just assumed.." Goku's voice trailed off.  
"Don't assume anymore. I would have thought your baka brain would have told you that I would do nothing of the sort to this Onna."  
"Vegeta, that's enough. He was angry, he didn't get all the facts, just let it drop please." Angel said turning her face to look him in the eyes.  
"And you think I'm not angry at this baka for coming into my house trying to kick my ass for something I didn't do?"  
"I didn't say that. I just want you to stop. Please?"  
"Hmpft. Very well. Next time Kakarott I will smash you like a bug if you assume anything about me again."   
  
Angel walked away from Vegeta, going towards the door, clumsily reaching for her things on the table. She put her sunglasses back on her face and picked up both Pan's and Marron's over night bags and started for the door.  
"Come on girls, I bet Bra is waiting for you." She said softly grabbing their attention. They followed Angel out to the car and climbed into the back seat. Vegeta stood at the front door watching her get in and start the car. She glanced up to him, her face showing hurt and pain.  
  
_'You going to stand there all day, or are you coming with us?'_ Angel thought, she was startled when he answered her back.  
_'And why would you think I would want to stay here with that harpy and baka any longer?'_ Her jaw hung slack for a second. He never spoke to her in this fashion before. She had no clue there was telepathic communication for bonded mates. She gave him a confused look for a moment.  
_'Onna, there is a lot you do not understand about Saiyans. I can hear your thoughts, feel your pain, and know where you're at, at all times.'_ He started walking towards the car keeping his eyes on her fully.   
_'Then why didn't you know about what happened?'_ She asked as he entered the car crossing his arms and looking straight ahead. She pulled the car into gear and started off down the road still waiting for an answer to her question.  
  
"Well?"  
"Well what Onna?" He looked over to her out of the corner of his eyes.  
"You didn't answer my question." She looked to him, the sun bouncing off the dark lenses of the glasses she wore.  
_'Baka! I knew where you were at. I just blocked your thoughts off to me. You can do the same to me.'_  
_'Meaning exactly what? You're confusing me.'_  
_'Why doesn't that surprise me any? I'm only going to say this once. You can hear my thoughts, and I can hear yours. I can block my thoughts from you as you can do the same to me. You can feel my pain as I can to you. I have blocked your thoughts and pain so it will not interfere with my training. Why did you think I came in from training that night we bonded to find you in the kitchen in pain?'_ Angel shook her head keeping her eyes on the road.  
_'If I block it from my mind I will not have to stop every time you want to yell at me or break a nail.'_ She frowned at his words.   
_'I don't yell at you.'_ There was just silence. He said nothing back to her. She was getting aggravated at him now. She took her eyes off the road and looked at him coldly for a second before turning her head back. He smirked knowing she was still talking to him but he was blocking her. Two faces appeared between the seats smiling at Vegeta and Angel.   
"Why are you brats everywhere I go?"   
  
Trunks was cleaning up the disaster that killed the kitchen with Bra's help when he heard his car pull into the driveway. He stepped out of the giant hole in the kitchen wall to see the girls barreling past him to talk to Bra and his Dad helping Angel out of the driver side.  
"What are you staring at?" He gruffed to Trunks.  
"Oh, nothing at all. I thought you'd might want to help clean this mess up that Goku and you made earlier."  
"That damn baka should be over here cleaning it up! He comes into my home and accuses me of hitting my Onna."  
"I think I'm going to legally change my name from Angela to Onna I swear." Angel waddled past them to inspect the damage.  
"Damn it, how am I going to cook anything?" She said kicking some debris out of the way and taking off her sunglasses to see everything.  
"Oh Dende Angel your face." Trunks said walking over to her. Vegeta gave him a warning growl that he was too close to his mate. Angel shot him a glace getting him to stop his threat to his son.  
"It was Ryo wasn't it?" She nodded and quickly turned away, not wanting to see the look on Trunks or her mates' faces.  
"I told you months ago that he should have been killed." Trunks yelled at his Dad, kicking a broken chair out of his way.  
"I'm telling you right now Brat, that this in none of your concern. I will take care of that son of a bitch myself."  
"Then do it before he kills her!" Trunks yelled stomping off out of the once kitchen, now turned battlefield. His words rung in Vegeta's ears over and over. He had a point, a very good one at that. The girls all peeked around the doorframe at Vegeta and Angel, wondering what in the world happened. Vegeta noticed them trying to stay out of his way and he smirk.  
"Go play or something." He shooed them away with a sweep of his hand before he made his way to Angel's side. The girls quickly disappeared from sight as they ran up the stairs.   
  
Angel stood rubbing her tummy, her mind still in disbelief of the events of the day.  
"Onna, go rest." He breathed into her ear. She closed her eyes and nodded softly. It wasn't until then that Vegeta could smell Ryo's faint scent on her. The perfect smell of roses that he loved on her was tainted with the foul human smell of her ex mate. She took a few steps forwards towards the door when Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Might I suggest a bath and a change of clothes?" Angel looked at him questioning his motives.   
"I can smell that baka on you." He growled. She was about to ask how he could but thought she should just keep her mouth shut on that one. She slowly made her way up the stairs to the room Vegeta and her shared stripping off her clothes in to a pile by the bathroom door. She studied her refection in the mirror for a few minutes, thinking how terrible she looked.  
  
_'Dende, what I must look like to Vegeta. Major turn off.'_ She frowned at her thoughts as she turned the shower on and slowly slipped in to scrub her body of the smell Vegeta spoke about. She scrubbed her body red, and washed her hair three times with the rose scented shampoo she always used. The hot water did nothing for her face except make it sting more then it did. She climbed out and dried herself off quickly still hating the image of the woman that was supposed to be her in the mirror. She wrapped the towel around her and proceeded into the bedroom to find some comfortable clothes to rest in. The balcony door was wide open, Vegeta standing by the rail with the clothes she had just taken off.  
"What are you doing?" She called from inside. She saw him toss the clothes into the air and blast them into dust with his ki.  
"HEY! Those were my favorite bibs!" She exclaimed making her way out to him.  
"Not any more Onna." She growled at him and spun on her heel to get dressed.   
"Damn you!" She muttered under her breath as she found her panties and slipped them on.   
  
Vegeta's arms came around her, his chin resting on the top of her head. She smiled thru the pain at his affection towards here. He nipped her neck as a purr erupted from his chest.   
"I want you now." He groaned into her ear, his thickness stabbing into her backside. Her legs became like jello as those words were spoken. She brought her hand up to her face covering the bruises before she turned in his arms.  
"Onna, what are you doing?"  
"I don't want you to see this." She said with a slight tremble to her body's reaction to Vegeta being so close. He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her hand away, placing it on his cheek and kissing the palm.  
"I broke a promise to you Little One. I have failed you." She shook her head at him; he needed to understand it wasn't his fault.  
"You have never failed me. No promise broken. It's all my stupidity that's all..."Vegeta clamped his lips over hers before she could finish her train of thought.   
"Onna, you'll always be a major turn on no matter what."   
"How?"  
"Didn't we just discuss this an hour ago?" She thought for a second before a smile crept across her lips. He laid her back on the bed, grinding his hips into hers.  
"I guess that answers my question." She spoke, her voice cracking with a pleasurable moan.   
  
"See what you do to me Little One? I can't keep away from you no matter what." He said with a pant in his voice. She looked at him and smiled before giving him a giggle.  
"Should I just change my whole name legally to Onna Little One?" He studied her face for a moment with deep thoughts.  
"You already have a name, why change it? You are Angel, Princess of all Saiyans. My Angel of Mercy." A smile formed on his lips as he saw her reaction to her name being said.  
"Now to take care of that nasty bruise. It's making you hideously ugly." He crawled out of bed going to a dresser drawer for a senzu bean. He picked up a small white pouch and tipped it over. He growled when nothing came out. He slipped on his training suit along with his armor and looked down on Angel once again.  
"Where are you going?" She whispered as sleep tried to claim her.  
"Shhh, I have to go to Korin's tower for something to make you better. I'll be back shortly." His lips brushed her forehead.   
  
_'Finally get my chance to scare the hell out of that ass Yajirobe, fricken little fat ass.'_ He took one more last look at Angel before taking off from the balcony.   
  
Three pairs of eyes spied thru the cracked bedroom door. Pan sighed and sat back down on the carpet on the other side of the door.  
"What's the matter?" Bra asked sitting down next to her.  
"No double fudge brownies tonight." Pan sighed again.  
  
  
Oh no it's the end of the world as we know it without fudge brownies!!


	18. fight little one

  
  
I don't own DBZ...don't sue me.... Rough stuff ahead…violence please beware…  
  
Angel woke up refreshed with the short nap she got in. She stretched and yawned, almost tumbling out of bed to get some clothes on. She found a simple pale peach sundress and threw it on lazily. 'I better check on the girls, hope they're not getting into anything.' She thought as she exited her bedroom heading down the stairs. The kitchen still out of commission, she bypassed it heading straight for the gardens out back. The girls were in the pool splashing about, screaming and carrying on like crazy. She smiled and gave a small laugh as she took a lawn chair in the shade to watch them.  
  
"What are you telling me you little fur ball?" Vegeta seethed.  
"I don't have any beans ready. I won't for a few days at least." Korin said leaning on his walking stick. Yajirobe stayed far away eying the saiyan prince with a scowl.  
"Is it that much to ask for just one stupid bean? Dende this is worthless."  
"Why don't you try Dende? He might have some there on the lookout incase of emergencies."  
"Hmpft! Fine, I will go check with the green bean then. Next time you better have some ready!" Vegeta huffed as he stomped off.  
"Good riddance Monkey Prince." Yajirobe said under his breath.  
"I heard that lard ass!" Vegeta spun on his heals giving the man an evil glare. Yajirobe scurried away quickly not wanting to face the wraith of the Prince today.  
  
The girls noticed Angel after awhile lounging in a chair underneath the willow tree.   
"Looks like she's asleep to me." Marron said wringing out her pigtails.  
"Yea, I think so too." Pan said shaking her head sending water everywhere.  
"Lets go order some food, I'm starved. I don't think we'll be able to use the kitchen for at least a week." Bra said wrapping her towel around herself and headed towards the house with Pan and Marron in tow. They left Angel to her slumber for the time being. She looked awfully tired.  
  
"So what do we want?" Pan asked flipping thru the phone book.  
"Ummm, pizza sounds good all the time." Bra said reaching for the phone to place her order.  
"Hi, I need to order twenty large pizzas with everything. Can you charge that to the Briefs' account? Good, that's great thanks. Yep send it right over to CC. Yep bye."  
"Be here in a little while, lets go change out of our suits and then pick out some movies to watch." Bra swiftly bolted up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Nice to see you Vegeta, what brings you here?" Dende asked watching down on the earth.  
"I need a senzu bean, you have any by chance?" Dende looked him over for a minute.  
"You don't seem injured, why do you need one?"  
"I need it for the onna" He growled at Dende. He noticed the Supreme Kai and a few other of the Z senshi up on the look out on the other side.  
"Why are those baka's doing here?"   
"SK wanted to speak with them I suppose."  
"Hmpft and I wasn't invited? I guess I'll have to crash this little party then." He scowled walking towards the group. He put his barrier down to check on Angel quickly, finding her sleeping peacefully he put the barrier back up before reaching the other side of the look out.  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said loudly as everyone turned to see him walking towards them.  
"Kakarott, you should be at my home cleaning up the mess you made of my kitchen."  
"I'm really sorry about that Vegeta, I promise it won't happen again." Goku said scratching the back of his head smiling wildly.  
"Damn right it won't happen again!" Vegeta said with his voice full of poison.  
"What brings you up here anyways? I thought you'd be training or something."  
"I came up here to find a senzu bean for that baka onna. Have a problem with that?"  
"No, no not at all."  
"Good, keep it that way."  
"Good to see you again Vegeta how is Angel?" SK asked walking towards him and Goku. Vegeta scowled and glared at the little guy for a moment.  
"Seems you are having a party up here and forgot to invite me." Vegeta said eying Piccolo, Goten, Gohan, his brat, and Krillin with his tin can of a wife.  
"We were merely discussing battle plans for Corvine."  
"And you felt you needed to leave out the Prince of all Saiyans from this?"  
"No. We did not intend to leave you out of this."  
  
As the heated discussion continued up on the look out, Angel awoke once again noticing the girls were gone from the pool. She sighed and waddled in to the house to find them all on the couch watching some movie.  
"Thought you guys would leave me out there until the bugs got me?" The three amigos heads jerked around and smiled to her.  
"No, thought you needed your rest. We took the liberty of ordering pizza for dinner. Should be here soon." Bra said with a giant smile. Angel cocked an eyebrow to her and laughed.  
"Thanks, I almost forgot about that kitchen." A loud bang on the door startled them all.  
"Must be the delivery guy." Angel said walking towards the door. She cracked open the door and looked right into the face of Ryo. She quickly slammed the door and bolted it.  
"Angel let me in now!" He screamed to her.  
"No, never! You better get off my property before I call the cops and my husband!" She shouted at the door. Ryo started to put his weight into the door trying to break it down.  
"Girls listen to me. I want you to get out of here, get to the gravity room and lock the door now!" She yelled at the girls. All of them froze in terror as the banging continued.  
"Girls now, move your Asses now!" Angel said pulling them from the couch and pushing them out the back door towards the gravity room.  
"Angel, what about you? You're coming with us aren't you?" Pan cried out.  
"I'll be there in a few minutes, now go! I'm going to call someone to help." Angel went back into the house disappearing from the girl's sight. Marron and Bra moved fast doing as Angel told them to do as Pan stayed in the same spot wresting with her brain.   
"I can't let her stay in there, he'll kill her! But I can't take this guy on. I need to go get help!" Pan took off into the sky as fast as she could  
"Pan!!!" Bra and Marron screamed together in unison after their friend.  
  
"There must be a way to break their defenses down quickly." Goku sighed as they still talked about the impending invasion coming in less then seven months.  
"I will stake my royal title I could figure it out with in minutes of seeing them." Vegeta added to the conversation. Goku's head whipped up when he felt his granddaughters ki flare like mad as she raced to the look out. On the horizon a small dot appeared.  
"Pan is upset about something." Goku said softly to the senshi as they watched her draw near. She was out of breath, her face streaked with tears, her legs wobbly as she touched down feet from them.  
"Panny, what's wrong baby?" Gohan asked going to his only child.  
"Kill...need some help...she's not going to.." Pan broke down and sobbed into her Daddy's chest.  
"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Goku asked as he came closer to her with Vegeta coming up quick behind him.  
"Angel is in trouble, need help now." She said almost hyperventilation. Vegeta let his barrier down but felt nothing.   
"Kuso, she's blocking our bond! Damn her!"  
"The child is right, Angel is in terrible danger I can feel it now." SK said placing his hand on Pan's head. Trunks, Krillin and 18 bolted from the look out at top speed with Vegeta pouring on the speed passing them with ease as they raced back to CC. Goten, Piccolo, Gohan, and the SK took off quickly as well following them fast.  
"Panny, where are the other girls at?" Goku asked trying to comfort his granddaughter.  
"In..in the gravity...room where Angel told us to go and lock our selves in." she spit out. Goku hugged Pan and used his instant transmission back to CC.   
  
The door busted open and a fuming Ryo came storming in. Angel was in the living room, one hand clutching a fireplace poker and the other a phone dialing Chi Chi's house for help. She pressed the last number on the phone when Ryo crossed the room towards her taking the phone and breaking it to pieces.  
"Don't come any closer you hear me?" She screamed at him. Ryo laughed and snatched the poker from her hand and threw it across the room the same way the phone went. He pulled a buck knife from his pocket and grabbed her by the hair. Angel screamed and kicked her feet violently trying to get out of there. Bra ran back into the house to help Angel even if she couldn't fight she had to do something.   
"Angel!" She screamed as she entered the living room. Ryo turned to her and smiled wickedly towards here.   
"Bra get out of here now!" Angel tried screaming. Bra trembled with fear and anger and raced towards them only to be sliced by the knife Ryo held firmly in his hand. Bra stumbled back clutching her forearm as the blood oozed down her elbow and onto her clothes. Angel struggled more against the tight hold Ryo had her in.  
"Don't you hurt her you bastard, your fight is with me!" Angel's hissed as her hair was yanked more.  
"Bra get your Dad, anyone now! Hurry please!" Angel's voice wavering in a plea.  
"Don't you hurt my Mom!" Bra screamed again into the air.  
"Go, I need help Baby Doll, hurry." Bra turned on her heals and ran back outside towards the gravity room crying the whole way.  
Ryo's gaze came back on Angel's trembling form laughing like a maniac he started after her again.  
"NO,NO!!!" She screamed louder as she felt the blade of the knife slicing down her body. Ryo clamped his hand over her mouth smothering the screams as they came. She gave a quick elbow to his midsection, just enough to break away. She tried running but a hand stopped her.  
"Say your prayer, this is going to be the last time you're going to get to say them." Angel gasped, _'those were the same words that haunted my dreams over and over'_. Ryo laughed evil as he tossed her away from him, Her head hitting violently against the bricks of the fireplace.  
He gave her a few quick kicks to her stomach before pulling her up by her hair again. She was loosing consciousness, everything in her body screamed in pain. She felt a hot stabbing pain to her tummy.  
"My... baby..."she voice cracked as she lost the battle to stay awake to blackness.  
  
Goku and Pan's appearance in the gravity room scared the hell out of Bra and Marron as they clung to each other shaking in fright.  
"Where's Angel?" Goku shouted looking around the dome for her.  
"She hasn't come back to us." Bra cried even harder as blood still ran down her arm staining her clothes. Pan ran to her and pulled her into her arms crying with her. Goku unlocked the door to the gravity room with just enough time to see Vegeta touching down outside followed quickly by the rest.  
"Stay here girls." Goku said running behind Vegeta into the house with the others close behind them.  
  
"Angel!" Vegeta's voice bellowed as he entered the house. The bloodstains greeted him on the carpet.  
"Oh, Dende! ANGEL!!!" He screamed once again. Everyone stomachs flipped flopped as they came in and was greeted with the same.  
"Don't stand there like Baka's! Find her!" Vegeta yelled.   
"Looking for that whore?" A voice spoke from the top of the stairs. Vegeta's eyes flashed with anger as he recalled the voice or Ryo.  
"Where is she?!?" He screamed, noticing the blood clinging to his clothes. The smell of the blood was Angel's; her blood and rose scent was smothering all over Ryo.  
"Dead for all I care." Vegeta flew at him ripping him from the stairs throwing him like a rag doll to the bottom. Trunks grabbed the guy and punched him hard in the gut sending Ryo sprawling across the living room.  
"Back off brat, this is my kill." Vegeta's aura changed, blue changing to gold, his eyes flashing teal electricity flowing around his body.  
"No one and I mean NO ONE touches my mate and lives to tell about it." Vegeta kicked him thru the sliding glass door to the gardens. He started to collect a giant ki attack, waiting for the man to stand on his feet before he fired. Watching him with death in his eyes, he watched as Ryo staggered to his feet. Gritting his teeth with uncontrollable anger he screamed.  
"Big Bang Attack!!" sending the ki racing for his foe, watching as it quickly over took Ryo's body and burning him to dust. Vegeta's breathing was racing along with his heart. He hadn't been that angry since he saw Mirai Trunks being killed by Cell.  
  
"Vegeta!!" His name being called by Goku pulled him back from his anger.  
"Vegeta now! Trunks found Angel!" With lightning speed he came in the house flying up the stairs where the senshi were. On his bedroom floor laid Angel with a growing pool of blood around her. Her head was tucked into his sons lap. Gohan looked to be applying pressure to her stomach with a bath towel, the blood soaking thru it. The site would be something Vegeta would not soon forget. His anger rose again seeing his mate on the floor close to death. Her peach sundress now stained an ugly color, her body three shades whiter then she was, her hair now matted and tangled with blood. He went to her side collapsing on the floor beside her. His hand shaking took her small battered hand in his. She was hanging on, but barely.  
  
"Fight little one, stay with me, fight it. You are a great warrior, I know you can keep fighting." He whispered in her ear with a quivering voice.  
The girls had blown off the warning of Goku and made their way into the house. They all started to cry harder as the scene presented it's self to them. They edged their way up the stairs to where everyone was. Krillin took his shaking daughter into his arms as she bawled. Pan and Bra stood shaking as they inched closer to the bedroom. Pan slapped her hand over her mouth, about to get sick from what she saw. She quickly turned away and found herself in the arms of 18. Bra's eyes wide in disbelief, her whole body shaking saw her Dad kneeling beside Angel's lifeless form.   
"MOM!" Bra shouted bringing attention to herself. Goten scooped her up in his arms as she fought to get away.  
"No, let me go, Mom! I have to see her...Mommy!" She squealed.   
"Get the girls out of here!" Piccolo barked at them. They didn't need to see this, or see more then they all ready have. Bra still fought with Goten banging her fists against him screaming to see her mother.  
  
"Ve..get..a" His eyes focused on his mate as she tried to speak to him, Her fingers trying to grip his larger hand.   
"Don't speak little one, we're going to get you some help now. Hold on, stay awake, don't you dare die on me that's an order." He said in a soft comforting voice as he lifted her small frame to his chest. Angel let out a loud painful moan and her body shook, her lungs coughing up blood that stained her lips and chin.  
"Kakarott!" Vegeta roared leaving the bedroom with Angel cradled to his chest, Gohan walking backwards in front of him still holding the soaked towel in place.   
"Where you want to go?" Goku asked placing his fingers towards his forehead.  
"Anywhere you Baka, she's dying she needs medical attention at once!" Goku placed his fingers to his forehead then sending them to the nearest hospital in Satan City.  
  
Goten had taken Bra outside away from the terrible scene as she continued to scream and beat on him.   
"Bra, stop it damnit! She's going to be all right." He yelled at her after she had planted a kick to his head.  
"I can't lose this mom, I just can't!" she broke down and started to beat on the ground with her fists. Pan and Marron were still lost in their sobs as well. They have grown attached to Angel over the months and wish nothing bad to ever come over her.   
"Bra, come on honey, lets go to the hospital." Trunks said picking her crying body off the ground. She continued to cry as everyone took to the skies going towards the hospital to find out what condition Angel was in.  
  
"I need a doctor now!" Goku yelled as soon as they reached the emergency entrance of the hospital. Two nurses raced to them pushing Goku and Gohan out of the way, taking her to a near by gurney and rushing her back to a room. Vegeta soaked with blood followed not even two steps behind them as doctors and nurses worked to stabilize her.  
"I need some type O negative blood in here stat!" A doctor yelled out as he checked her pulse and breathing.  
"Doctor, we're losing the baby." A small fat nurse called out holding pressure to the puncture wound.  
"Fuck the brat, just save my Onna!" Vegeta commanded the hospital staff. He watched as the staff ran around doing all sorts of things to her. He had never been so scared in his entire life.   
"Some one call the OR. She needs to get to surgery now" A tall doctor ordered as he took the breaks off the gurney and started to push it out of the room and down the hall. By then the rest of the senshi were waiting in the corridor out side of the ER as the army of doctors and nurses pushed thru the crowd down the hall to a waiting elevator. Vegeta was following them when a nurse stopped him and told him that he couldn't come with them.  
"I need to be with her, don't you understand you wench?" He shouted.  
"Dad, let them do their work. She'll be safe in their hands." Trunks said grabbing his Dad's shoulder before he could blast the nurse that told him to stay put. Vegeta raked his hands thru his hair and growled. He looked at his stained gloves, covered in his mate's blood, driving his anger further.  
  
"Daddy?" A small voice came from behind him. His little princess stood next to his son blood still covering her clothes, her hand still covering the gash on her forearm. He turned to see his daughter for the first time since everything happened. He was taken back at the state she was in.   
"Princess you're hurt." He said in a gruff voice, looking at her arm.  
"It's just a scratch to a saiyan Daddy. I tried to help her Daddy, I tried," She said locking her arms around his waist. He hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around her as she cried on him.  
"Is Mom going to be ok?" She asked in between sobs. This was the first time he heard her refer to Angel as her mother. He thought he heard her screaming that word at the house, but he wasn't paying attention to her. Vegeta gave a grunt and turned his gaze to the others. He knew in his mind the waiting game had begun.  
  
"Sir, we have some good news and we have some bad news." A nurse said shaking Vegeta awake in the waiting room.  
  
Cliffhanger until next time.  



	19. angels are crying for us

I don't own DBZ...don't sue me plz. Angel is of my creation, plz don't steal her.   
  
**__** Is a flash back in Vegeta's pov. Pull out the tissues..You might need them.  
  
A voice and his body being shaken snapped Vegeta awake. He glanced down to see Bra hap hazardly lying across his lap sleeping.  
"Sir, we have some good news and we have some bad news." Said a blonde nurse standing above Vegeta. The Senshi had stayed with him the entire time all falling asleep or exploring around the hospital to pass the time as they waited for news. He stared at the nurse with emotionless eyes.  
"Get on with it! I want all the news." he spoke rudely to the nurse. The sound of Vegeta's gruff voice echoed around the waiting room waking most of them in the process.  
"Well, for the good news, we have Ms. Mitchell out of surgery and in recovery right now. The doctors had to deliver the baby by c-section so they could repair some of the internal injuries. Your daughter is in the neo-natal intensive care unit but they are not sure if she is going to survive." Bra lifted her head at the news; she looked up at her Dad, his eyes still staring at the nurse with no emotions showing.  
"That brat isn't my daughter. I could care less if it survived or not." He spat coldly earning several glares from Goku, Trunks, and his own daughter.  
"I'm sorry sir..I.. Ah.I."  
"Get on with it I haven't all day to listen to you stutter."  
"Well, Ms. Mitchell is still not out of the woods yet. She lost a lot of blood before she got here, and here as well. The major concern for the doctors right now is the blunt trauma to her head."  
"Take me to her. I must see her at once." He said pulling Bra off of his lap and depositing her in a few empty chairs beside him.  
"Sorry you can't, not until the doctors have her up in the IC unit." The nurse said holding her hands in front of her to stop him.  
"What? I will see her now damn it! I've waited six damn hours in this pathetic waiting room only to be told that I can not see her?" His fist clenched at his sides his emotionless face broke with anger.  
"Vegeta, no." Piccolo said taking him by his shoulder. Vegeta shot him a glare over his shoulder; he knew that Piccolo was right. He couldn't start blowing up the hospital, just yet.  
"Someone will be done to get you as soon as they can sir." The nurse said softly before pulling the door open and leaving quickly. Vegeta watched the door slowly close behind her, his thoughts tangling in his brain like a fly in a spider's web.  
  
His memories swarmed about his brain like a tornado, his life as a child, gory purging missions, Frieza, seeing Bulma for the first time. The birth of his son, his heir to the dead throne of Vegeta-sei, the androids and Cell, watching his rivals brat-taking Cell down with one arm. His sacrifice to save the world against Majin Buu, his princess birth, Bulma becoming sick, wilting a way like a flower with out water. His love, the one person that stayed with him and loved him thru everything slipping thru his grasp at the end.  
  
  
_**"Geta?" Her voice is frail, her blue eyes clouded over in pain. I stayed at the window not wanting to believe this is happening. Her pain is unbearable, yet she continues to stay with me. I'm selfish; I don't want her to leave me.   
  
"Yes Little One?" The words are hard for me to say. Before to long she will not be here, there is so much left unsaid to her. So much I have to repay to her for my life. I shall never find another Onna like her. Her spitfire personality, her comforting hands, her warm smile that greeted me every morning. Her walk, her spark for life, everything will be gone and I will be left with nothing. I have never felt this emotion before; it feels as if my heart is being pulled from my chest. If this is what it feels like to be heartbroken, I wish to end my own life. I will not suffer like this.  
  
"Geta, come here I have something to say and ask of you." I walk slowly to the bed, I sit at the very edge, afraid I might break her. Her hair has lost its luster, her eyes sunken in her lips not as supple as they were in her youth. Her arms look as those of a skeleton, the medical treatment they have used is doing this to her. To my eyes she is still beautiful, like the day on Namek when I scared her.   
  
"I want you to know that I love you. I loved you for so long." A tear traces its way down her pale cheek. I reach out and brush it away as she continues to speak.  
"I need you to be strong for our children. Please don't lock yourself in that gravity room. Trunks and Bra will need you more then ever." She coughs loudly, her chest rattling in death's grip.  
"Onna, I will not live with out you. You must stay here with me, that's an order from your prince!"  
  
"It's my time to go Geta, I don't want to go either, and I want to be here with you and the children. I wish most to be here to see my babies married, see my grandchildren, grow old with you." Her tears are falling so quickly, like a valve was open to a dam. She grabs my hand on her cheek, griping it as tight as she could, her bottom lip quivering. I never imagine in my entire life I would be having this conversation with her.  
  
"You know, I got my wish with out even using the Dragon Balls. I got my perfect boyfriend, my perfect prince charming, I had a family and was very happy." Her voice is starting to fade, her hand trembling upon my hand.  
"Onna, I have so much to say to you, you can't leave me."  
"Vegeta, I already know everything you want to say to me. Even though you can't show it, I knew it deep in my heart. Right here." She places my hand on her slowing heart. Her eyes start to close, her breath becoming shallow. My heart is racing; she can't leave me yet my mind is screaming. There is a terrible ache deep within me, tugging on my soul.  
"Onna?" I feel her last breath leave her body, her suffering has ended and so has my life. I bend down and kiss her lips one last time, run my fingers thru her hair.  
  
"Bulma, my love. I love you, and I promise you I will go on with out you, and be strong for our children." My hand brushes her cheek as I get up. I can hear people waiting down stairs. I let a tear slip from my eyes before opening the door to face them now that she is gone. I walk out with my head held high, even though I was in pain. Their faces greeted me, tears in all their eyes all-staring upon me.   
  
"Vegeta?" I hear my rival call my name. I don't consider him that any longer for he has always been there as a friend even though I did not deserve one. He will never know he is my best friend I ever had. I look him in the eyes, his mate crying on his shoulder, his brats at his side. Not far behind them are Krillin and his family; her ex mate Yamcha had made it. Piccolo sits quietly in a corner waiting to say his last respects to me. I consider him a friend as well; he has known what it is to have a heart of evil and ice and to have it melt. Gohan, the only one to melt that ice, as Bulma melted mine. I see my children, my son, almost a grown man, I am so very proud of, holding his sister tightly in his arms. My princess, the mirror image of her mother, cried quietly. I bow my head as I come down the stairs, as the crying becomes louder.**_  
  
  
Vegeta was shaken from his thoughts by a gruff voice that rivaled his own. Piccolo stood beside him offering him a cup of coffee that Gohan had brought back from the cafeteria for him.  
"Here, you need this." He said thrusting the cup into Vegeta's hands. He only grunted as his way of saying thank you and sat back down staring into the cup.  
"If I asked you what was so interesting in that cup that you have to stare at it, would you be able to tell me what it was?" Piccolo asked taking a seat a few chairs down from him. Vegeta just shook his head. His mind totally consumed with memories of Bulma and of Angel. _'How could I love someone as much as I did Bulma? She lies somewhere in the Dende forsaken hospital clinging to life as well as his Bulma once did.'_ He felt her out, searching for her ki that was extremely weak. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was still fighting, not giving up like he asked her to do. He stood and left the room, the rest startled to where he could of gone.   
  
It was black outside, not a single star in sight. Storm clouds had moved in on a light breeze, Vegeta stood outside the hospital surveying the skies. The lightning danced from cloud to cloud as the thunder rolled heavy against the earth, as the rain started to fall. He refused to seek shelter as the warm rain pelted down on his skin, washing away the blood that clung to him.  
  
"Brat what are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked into the night air with out moving, still cross-armed.  
"I came out to watch the storm." Marron's voice spoke softly.  
"Why? There is nothing special about a storm."  
"I think there is Vegeta sir."  
"So tell me what makes it so."  
"The rain is tears from heaven cried by the angels for their loved ones." Vegeta smirked and looked down to the soaked girl that stood against the wall of the hospital.  
"And you believe this?" She nodded her reply to him and looked back to the sky. She sighed and then looked at Vegeta.  
"The Angels are crying for us tonight. They have a lot to weep about." She said as she left quickly before her tears could be seen. Vegeta watched her as she left in a hurry to get away from him before he asked any more questions from her.  
"They should not waste such tears on me. I am not deserving of tears." He said out loud.  
"And why are you not deserving?" A female voice asked from behind. Vegeta did not even know she was there until she spoke.  
"Aren't you afraid you might rust out in this storm?" he smirked when he realized who it was.  
"Still cocky as ever Vegeta." 18 said as she came closer to watch the storm with him.  
"I pride myself on it. It's the only thing I have left." 18 stood puzzled at what he said for a moment.  
"You have a lot left."  
"Everything that I ever held dear to me has slipped thru my fingers."  
"What about your children in there? You wife?"  
"I will lose my brats someday as well. They will find mates of their own have brats."  
"And Angel?"  
"I do not know why I even bonded to her. She came into my life one day and stole my heart like my Onna had." 18 shook her head and watched a bolt of lightning strike not to far off.  
"Maybe it is Bulma's way of letting you know that she wants you to be happy. Not to be alone anymore."  
"You sure are talkative for a tin can you know that?" She grinned.  
"And you're still an asshole I should have killed so many years ago."  
"You would have died trying." She nodded.  
"Yes, I know. I'm glad that I wasn't killed."  
"Who would of thought a bucket of rust and a cue ball could fall in love." 18 smacked him up side his head.  
"And who would of thought that the Prince of all Saiyans could love." He growled at her.   
"What the hell did you do that for woman?"  
"I'm trying to smack some of that ego down. You're damn head is getting to big to fit thru doors."  
"And your point being what exactly?"  
"Nothing, lets just say I'm keeping a promise to a friend." With that she walked back inside to leave Vegeta with his thoughts one again.   
"I swear if one more person interrupts me again I'm going to send them to the next dimension." As if on cue, Goku made his way outside.  
"What the hell do you want Kakarott?"  
"Geeze Vegeta, can't a man come outside?"  
"Not while I'm out here, no." Everything was dead silent for a while before another word was spoken.  
  
"Vegeta?"   
"Hn?" he answered without losing his spot in the sky.  
"I'm really sorry about everything."  
"I don't need you damn sympathy Kakarott. Leave me be."  
"Let me guess Vegeta, you're going to run and hide if Angel doesn't make it just like what you did when Bulma died."  
"Why the fuck do you care all of a sudden?"  
"When haven't I cared should be the question." Goku said looking Vegeta in the eyes. The Price turned his gaze quickly away before Goku could read his emotions.  
"Stay out here as long as you like Vegeta, it's not going to help Angel one bit."  
"Like I can do anything now. I am stuck in a waiting room full of bakas to keep me company while I wait for the stupid staff of this medical facility to let me in to see my mate."  
"They are trying their best in there to save her life and the life of her daughter."  
"I do not wish to speak of that brat of a bastard."  
"And why not? It's a package deal Vegeta, you took her as your mate and the baby was a bonus that came along with her."  
"She does not have my blood, why should I even care what happens to it."  
"All because of the saiyan blood line? That is stupid! What if Angel dies huh? What is going to happen to that child if she survives?"  
"That is for me not to concern myself over."  
"Dende Vegeta, you and your damn pride. Some one should fricken slap that out of you."  
"The tin can did earlier, it didn't work obviously."  
"Geeze, I've had brick walls talk to me more then you do with out their pride being in the way."  
"That's because you're a baka and always will be a baka." Goku grabbed Vegeta by the front of his training suit and lifted him up to see him eye to eye.  
"I might act stupid Vegeta, but I'll have you to know that I'm not." He growled at the smaller saiyan.  
"Tell me then, if you are so smart Kakarott, why don't you leave me alone when you are told by your Prince?"  
"Because when you are left alone when angry you tend to destroy things."  
"What have I destroyed?"  
"Well lets see, I remember the time you blew up the kitchen because Bulma wouldn't make any food, and she made you sleep on the couch for almost a month."  
"And how do you know this? That isn't even the truth!"  
"I believe my sources are right."  
"Fools! I live on a mud ball of a planet that is populated by weakling fools!"  
"What are you two doing out here?" Gohan asked as his Dad dropped Vegeta back on his feet.  
"Umm, nothing, nothing at all." Goku smiled big as Vegeta dusted himself off cursing under his breath.  
"Umm yea right, maybe I should have stayed in the waiting room then."  
"You wouldn't be safe in there either if I wanted to blow this place up for being slow and stupid!" Gohan scowled and looked to his Dad who just shrugged.  
"What the hell is this a damn baka convention?" Vegeta roared as Piccolo and Krillin came out to join the crowd.  
"I was just exiting." Piccolo snapped and took off into the air leaving a ki trail behind him in the stormy sky.  
"I suggest the rest of you follow his lead. He set a good example." Vegeta sneered at them.  
"Damn Vegeta loose the attitude." Krillin whined as he started to get wet from the rain. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stomped away into the hospital bypassing the waiting room all together. He growled to himself as he walked corridor after corridor finding nothing that caught his eye, except the same tile on the floor and the sickening color of mint used on the walls.  
  
_'My little one, my little warrior. I know you may not be able to hear me, but I will state my business quickly. I will not allow you to die like my Bulma had. You better fight with everything in that weak body can give you. You will be the great warrior soon. Then I shall pound your ass for scaring me to death!'_ He gave a small sad smirk and continued to walk until a plaque on the wall caught his eye.  
_'Neo Natal ICU North wing, Adult ICU east wing, Pediatrics ICU second floor, North wing.'_ For some reason one corridor beckoned him to walk down it.   
  
He found himself at a huge set of windows looking over tiny beds, incubators, rocking chairs, and fuzzy little stuff animals. A lone light was lit on the far side of the room above a small child that Vegeta could not see clearly. He opened the door slowly and took slow steps to the infant. Inside there was a little girl, with a tuff of blue hair tied in a small bow, the baby's body was red and wrinkly. There were lines and tubes hooked up to this small thing in every part of her small body. On the out side of the incubator there was an attached card that read the following: _'Marissa Bulma Briefs Vegeta.'_ He traced his fingers over the writing several times in shock. The infant shivered slightly as Vegeta kept staring upon her.  
"She looks just like the rest of the family." A voice caught the Saiyan off guard.  
"Meaning?"  
"Lucinda, she bore one child named Nickala, who gave birth to a baby boy, that baby boy was Grandfather. After some digging and asking around, I came up with some startling information."  
  
OK...time for cliffhanger time again.   
  



	20. the biggest question

I don't own DBZ...so don't sue me please. Please do not steal Angel, she is my character.  
  
  
"What are you trying to tell me brat?" Vegeta grumbled to Trunks that sat in a rocking chair on the other side of the room with his eyes closed, reciting the family tree by memory.  
"Grandfather had one child name Bulma, which had Bra and myself."  
"I do know this, but this thing here is not family. It is a bastard child of a dead human."  
"And of a great warrior from Glissa. What I'm trying to prove here Dad, and I don't expect you to believe me at all. Lucinda which would be my Great Great Grandmother was Mickila." Vegeta stared at his son for a moment then back to the small infant that trembled in the incubator.  
"Family resemblance is pretty true isn't? The violet eyes were not passed down the chain, but the blue hair was. Mom was the mirror of Mickila except for the eyes."  
"You are speaking nonsense brat!" Vegeta roared making the infant jump and the monitors to speed a little with the baby's scared reaction.  
"I know what I'm talking about Dad. I asked the Supreme Kai for some names Angel once was, and I did some research to trace where she's been in her journey on earth. Just so happens she is apart of my history. So that baby right there is relation how ever you want to see it. Hard to understand when you get down to the fine details."  
"That's enough brat! If you think that I'm going to play good old Daddy for this thing you are mistaken. I have my brats, they are of saiyan blood, and heirs to the throne of Vegeta sei."  
"And if you have taken any notice Dad, Vegeta sei has been gone for a very long time, there is no throne left for us to rule from. The biggest question of the night is this, why the hell are you even down here if you didn't care for this 'thing'?"   
  
Vegeta stood dumbfounded. He didn't know the answer to why he even came in this direction; he was just pulled to come here.  
"You care more then you think you do Dad. I'm glad Mom taught you enough to care." and with that Trunks made his exit from the room after a quick glace at the baby.   
  
"Weird how destiny plays it's self out little one. I a prince with no planet to rule caught on this mud ball of a planet. Lost my mate over four years ago only to have your mother of all people to steal my heart away from me and not give it back. If she does not make it I don't want my heart back, I would rather die along side her." He spoke to the baby grazing his hand across the plastic case before he took his leave as well.  
  
Dawn had finally crept its way across the morning sky awakening the city to a brand new day. The only ones left at the hospital were Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku. The others had bid their farewell sometime way after midnight. Vegeta had found his way back to the waiting room trying to wait patiently as he could, which seemed very difficult to do without blowing something up. He had sat in silence, waiting, wondering, and hoping for any sign of improvement from Angel before he was let in to see her. The darkness and silence greeted him the whole time from their shared bond. He sat cross armed, staring straight ahead not even paying attention to his son or Goku that slept near by on make shift beds made out of hard chairs, their snoring irritating him tremendously.   
  
His mind kept replaying the events from the day before in his mind. Damning her for not saying something was wrong when she came home to drop off the groceries before heading over to the Son house to fetch the brats. The terror he felt when he saw his home looking like a purging mission had went on in the living room. Her cold hand as he clutched it praying she was fighting to stay with him. Her last words to him before darkness took her again repeated over and over, his name being said with discomforting pain. The terrified look in her eyes as he gazed into them before they closed. For a moment he felt that one emotion that struck him so many years back and stayed with him, his mind trying to figure it out. Heartbreak was it's name, and the feeling was something Vegeta prayed would never come again to haunt him after Angel came into his life, but it came out of no where, uninvited guest that he did not want any longer. His mind wandered to the infant that was fighting for her life as well. Why did he condemn the child for something it did not bring upon itself?   
  
"Sir?" A small woman's voice broke the morning silence. Vegeta's gaze quickly turned to the intruder that had entered the waiting room.  
"Are you Mr. Vegeta?" she asked as she looked down to a clipboard she had balanced in her right hand.  
"Prince Vegeta." He corrected.  
"Sorry, Prince Vegeta. I was asked by Doctor Silverhorn to come down and get you."  
"It's about damn time, you have any idea how long I have been waiting here?" He asked coldly as he got up from the chair stretching his legs.  
"I'm sorry, I do not know how long. I just started my duty an hour ago." She said taking a look at her wristwatch and back to him.  
"Twelve hours." She gave a slight nod acknowledging him to his waiting period.   
"Sorry, I feel horrible you had to wait that long. Follow me I will take you to see Ms. Mitchell."  
"She is my ma..wife, you should address her as such." He mumbled as he followed.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?"  
"I said she is my wife, you shall address her as such." He made his point.  
"Princess?" He gave a slight nod as he trailed behind her.   
"Never thought I'd have royalty in my wing of the hospital before."  
"This was not intended. She will be well enough to leave shortly so don't get use to having her."  
"Any one that is brought here to ICU was never intended to be here. As the old saying goes, shit happens." She said as she hit a small steal plate on the wall with her hand opening a huge set of wooden doors.  
"Hi Carla, is the doctor still in with the patient?" she asked as she stopped at the nurses station. The woman on the other side looked up from her paperwork and smiled.  
"No I don't think so Sara, I think he's with the man in 2A."  
"Thanks, sir this way." She rounded the desk down a dim lit hallway to a room that was three doors down from the nurse's station.   
  
The room was almost dark, with only one light on near the bed. As Vegeta stepped closer he could make out the outline of the bed and it's occupant in the silhouette of the curtain. Sara grabbed hold of the curtain and slowly pulled it back revealing Angel's feet then her body, then her head. The machines echoed in the room softly in a slow rhythm. Vegeta was taken back at this sight. He couldn't figure out if he was shaking because of fear or of anger. His eyes were glued to her once beautiful face now hidden under white bandages, medical tape and a breathing tube. Her chest rising and falling in time with the machine that supplied the oxygen she needed.   
"It's ok, you can come closer." Sara motioned for him to come up to the bed with her. Sara checked things out for a minute before she caught the Prince still in the same spot staring.  
"Come here, I'll explain this stuff to you until the doctor comes in." Vegeta gave a look up from Angel's face and found his feet once again to move.  
"This is her breathing tube. The surgeons put her on this while they operated. If she can start breathing on her own soon, we'll take it out. We have 3 IV lines running into her body, one is for blood, one is medication for the pain, and the other is saline solution to keep her hydrated. " Vegeta grunted understanding everything. He watched the monitor as a line bounced steadily from one side to the other.   
  
The door opened and the doctor came in holding his clipboard scribbling something within its pages. He straightened his glasses glancing at all the monitors quickly then them moved his eyes to Vegeta.  
"I'm Doctor Silverhorn, you must be Vegeta?" He asked extending his hand out. Vegeta just looked at the doctor's hand for a moment then back to Angel.  
"Well, we are still waiting for her to regain consciousness to tell if there is any possible brain damage. She had quite a blow to the back of her head that fractured her skull in several spots. Other then that the rest of her injuries she sustained will heal nicely with time."   
"Brain damage?"  
"Yes, there was some swelling of her brain because of the injury causing her brain to push against the inside of her skull. We don't know if the swelling was bad enough to induce damage or not. It's a wait and see type of deal."  
"Wait and see? That is all you're going to do is wait and see? If there is nothing more you can do for my mate here I shall take her home with me where she can rest and I'm able to see her." Vegeta snarled across the bed at the doctor.   
"I wouldn't advise you to do that sir. It would be dangerous for her in this state."  
"But you had just said that everything will heal on it's own with time. So why should I keep her here in this facility with baka humans?"  
"Prince Vegeta, I personally will be here for the next twelve hours with her. I'm sure she will wake soon." Sara said trying to calm Vegeta with a comforting hand on his arm. He shrugged it off as he continued to stare the doctor down.  
"Do I have your word on such?"  
"I will make no promises to you. But you have my word on staying here with her thru out my shift today." Vegeta nodded and watched the doctor leave quickly from the room.  
"Here, you can have this chair, I'm going to leave to get a few things, and do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?" He said nothing as his gaze turned back towards Angel. Sara exited the room to grab extra medical supplies that were used up and to grab her third cup of coffee for the day.   
  
Vegeta finally took a seat in the chair Sara had offered to him, crossing his arms on his chest listening to the annoying machines sounding off around him. A scowl was spread across his face; he didn't like this waiting at all. Every second that passed knocked important time from his training, the less time to prepare for Corvine's invasion. He growled to himself as he leaned his arms on the bed feeling Angel's arms. She was slightly cool to the touch, all her muscles relaxed as she slept. Her face still looked as it did the day before with only a few new bruises added, tiny wisps of blue hair fell around her face from the bandage that covered her head almost completely.  
"Onna, that bastard is dead, he will never bother you again. No more fearing your shadow." He was hoping she would sit up and argue with him calling her Onna, or his comment about fearing her own shadow, but she made no movement. He laced his fingers in-between hers, giving a light squeeze before he dropped his head to the bed and closed his eyes as sleep and dreams over came him.  
  
"Hey Trunks, wake up." Goku said kicking the chairs Trunks was stretched across.  
"Huh, wha, what?" He jumped up earning a laugh from Goku. Trunks frowned as he tried getting his bearings together.  
"Damnit Goku, what the hell did you do that for?"  
"It was time to wake up, and I'm starving."  
"When aren't you starving?"  
"Well..Hrmm..Umm"  
"That answered my question. Where's Dad at?"   
"I don't know, he wasn't here when I woke up."  
"I wonder if he went wandering off again. I caught him down in the neo-natal intensive care unit very late last night."  
"Why was he down there? I thought he didn't want anything to do with that child?" Trunks gave a shrug of his shoulders before he stretched the kinks out of his body.  
"Well he didn't try blasting her so I don't know why he was there."  
"Lets go find him, maybe he went to get breakfast. Did I mention I was starving?" Trunks smiled and shook his head and followed Goku out of the waiting room to snag some breakfast and find Vegeta.  
  
Sara came back to the room half hour after she left with her arms loaded down with stuff balancing two coffees on a clipboard as well. She set the clipboard down on the bedside table, trying to be quite as to not disturb Vegeta out of his sleep. Boxes and bandages tousled out of her hands hitting the floor with a clatter. Vegeta jumped up from being startled leaning back in the chair once again with an annoyed look on his face.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Sara said picking up the mess she made and putting the stuff in the right spots.   
"You don't talk much do you?" She asked standing back up and checking Angel over. Vegeta stared right thru her with his emotionless face.  
"Guess not." She sighed grabbing her coffee and taking a sip of the hot liquid.   
"Here I brought you back some coffee if you want it. I have to run down the hall to check another patient real quick. If you need anything push that red button on the wall and ask for Sara ok?" Still he said nothing eyes staring off in the distant his face hard as a rock.   
"Well I can see this is going to go fairly well. I'll be back shortly." She spun on her white tennis shoes heading for the door.  
"Gomen." Came Vegeta's voice from behind her. She smiled without turning back to him.  
"It's ok, you're welcome."  
  
"This is just sickening to even look at Krillin." 18 sighed looking around what was the immaculate CC home now stained with blood. Krillin nodded and kicked a broken chair out of the way. Gohan and Videl were also in shock of the amount of blood that was scattered from living room up the stairs and in Vegeta's bedroom.  
"If I was them I'd get a whole new house. I don't think this will ever be cleaned up not to notice something happened her." Videl said sitting a potted plant back up right by the front door.  
"Lets just get Bra's stuff and get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps bad." Krillin said making his way up the stairs side stepping the blood on the carpet from where Angel was dragged.  
"Daddy! Why do I have to stay out here?" Pan hollered from the back yard.   
"Because I told you to that's why. We'll be out in a minute after we get Bra's stuff and then you can go back over to Grandma's house to be with the girls." Gohan followed Krillin up the stairs taking the same route not wanting to have blood on his shoes.  
"Which room is hers?"  
"Umm third door on the left I think."  
"Oh you mean this one with a big bloody hand print on it? Dende if I was young again this would totally freak me out."  
"Krillin, you are already freaked out now so shush. Lets just get the stuff and get out of here, I'm tending to agree with Videl on this one, this is too fricken creepy to even be here let alone live here after what happened."   
  
Gohan opened the door to Bra's room finding it to be a typical girls room filled with stuffed animals and posters on the wall. His daughter's room looked almost the same except for the massive amount of pink that decorated it. He grabbed a suitcase that sat near the closet and started tossing clothes in to it not caring if the pants and shirts matched, as long as she has clothes no one should worry if she went out matching or not.  
"Here don't forget Mister Fuzzums. Bra might not talk to you if you don't take him along." Krillin said picking up a tattered brown teddy bear that sat on her bed.  
"IN you got Mister Fuzzums, anything else that I'm forgetting?" Gohan asked looking around the room, his eyes catching on a child's drawing hanging up next to the dresser. He smiled when he notice it was a picture of Bra's family. She had drawn Vegeta, Trunks, herself; Bulma with a halo over her head, Angel and a small baby all huddled in a group smiling. _'The perfect family'_ Gohan sighed turning away from the picture and glancing around the room trying to remember if he had forgotten anything else she may need for a while.  
"Should we take this?" Krillin asked holding up a small stuffed bunny with a pink bow around its neck. A small card dangled from the bow with Bra's handwriting on it.  
"What's it say?"  
"Says, happy birthday to my new sister, Marissa. Love always Bra." Krillin read out loud. Gohan frowned a little bit thinking about the news Vegeta received about the baby possibly not making it.  
"Yes, bring it along. Bra might want to give that to the baby. It would probably kill her if she does do it and she has to give it to the baby at its funeral." Krillin frowned at the thought as well and tossed the bunny into the suit case right besides Mister Fuzzums.   
" Are you guys done up there yet? Pan is starting to antsy down here." Videl called upstairs to them.   
"Yea we're done be done in a second." Krillin said closing up the suitcase and exiting the room.  
  
  
"Onna, damn it you need to wake your ass up already. Need to get out of this hospital and take care of that brat of yours that's down stairs as well." Vegeta started to threaten Angel hoping this would bring her out of her deep sleep.  
"The Supreme Kai is going to be pissed if your brain is malfunctioned and can not unlock the warrior within you. I'd like to see you raising some holy terror with me when Corvine and his armies show up. Blow them apart one by one. Would be nice to see an Onna kicking some ass along side the greatest Saiyans in the universe. Of course me being the greatest, and that third class baka Kakarott a measly second compared to me." He continued going.  
"You know, you're driving is awful, your cooking just as bad. You can't fix the gravity machine when I break it, you're quiet, your sexy, and damnit it you're mine forever." He gave a smirk hoping that would make her sit up and argue. Verbal sparring with Angel wasn't a challenge like it was with Bulma, but he loved it just the same. He grabbed the cup of coffee that Sara had left him taking a sip of the now cold beverage. He curled his lip up in disgust.  
"Coffee is not a good choice when it is cold." He stopped his talking when the door opened and Sara came back into the room to check things out once again.  
"I see you haven't touched your coffee. Is it that bad?" She asked as she changed out an IV bag for a new one on the IV pole.  
"If you call that cold shit coffee then I don't want anymore of it. It's disgusting at best."  
"I can get you a fresh cup if you like. I don't mine at all. And go ahead and keep talking to her. It helps really."  
"Like she can actually hear what I'm bitching to her about." Vegeta grunted at her.  
"I believe that she can hear everything that is going on. She just can't answer us, and probably won't remember it when she does wake up."  
"Hmpft, then why waste my time and breath then."  
"Just a suggestion that's all. Anything is worth trying in my book. Says here that she had a baby yesterday that's down in neo-natal right now. Have you seen it?" Sara asked pouring over the mound of medical charts that have steadily increased on Angel.  
"The brat isn't mine. But I have seen the ugly little thing."   
"That ugly huh? Didn't get its mothers good looks I take it?" Vegeta just stared at her like she was some baka relative of Goku's.  
"Look, I'm sorry. It's going to be a very long day here, I'm trying to make conversation even if it is only to keep you company. But by your reactions I can see you don't need conversation or company sir." Sara said with a slight ting of sarcasm in her voice as she tucked the pen she was writing with behind her right ear.  
"Need anything I'm going down to the nurses station to finish this work up." She grabbed all the charts and papers and left the room. Vegeta just sighed before going back to his one sided argument with Angel.  
  
"Goku, I'll never understand why you eat so much." Trunks said leaving the hospital cafeteria.  
"I'm always hungry. Hey I bet if we go find your Dad we could split his breakfast too if he didn't eat it yet." Trunks slapped his forehead asking Dende how he got stuck with babysitting a grown man running around the hospital.  
"One thing that still bothers me is why everyone says hospital food is so bad. I thought it was pretty good myself."  
"Well shit you ate almost the whole hospital out of food. I bet the patients don't have food because you ate it all." Goku gave a huge sheepish grin and continued to follow Trunks down the corridors.  
"Lets go see the baby, then we'll go find out where my Dad is hiding at." Trunks said turning a corner and noticing Goku no longer following him.  
"Goku? Goku!!!" Trunks came back around the corner to see Goku standing over a food cart filled with patients breakfast plates being delivered, devouring everything in sight.  
"Goku! Drop the plate now! You already ate now come on." Trunks scolded.   
"Vut Twunks tis is weally ghod." Goku said with his mouth full of food as he dropped the plates back on to the cart and started to follow once again.  
"Just hurry up." While Trunks had turned the corner once again going back to his original course Goku swiped another plate of food inhaling the contents into his stomach in a hurry and depositing the plate on a medical cart just down the hall.  
"All right who was the wise ass to shove their dirty dishes on my crash cart?" An angry orderly shouted as he notice the runny egg yokes dripping down into all the medical supplies.  
"Wasn't me!" Came the voice of Goku and he sped up to get the hell out of there before everyone got mad at him.  
  
"There I'm done putting this stuff in order, now my hand is cramped with all that damn writing."  
"Give it a break Sara. You have all day to finish that. Not like it could of waited a few more hours."   
"Yea I suppose your right Carla." Sara stretched her arms behind her head before an alarm started going off at the desk.  
"Shit! That's coming from 3-B." Carla said grabbing the intercom.  
"Code Blue ICU" Sara got up slamming the rolling chair against the wall as she sprinted down the hall.  
"That's the _'Royalty' room_!" she breathed out as she continued to run.  
  
  



	21. I'm going crazy

  
  
I don't own DBZ so don't sue me. I'm broke.  
  
  
Sara got to the room throwing the door open as quickly as her small frame would let her, barreling in almost falling flat on her face in the process. Vegeta sat with his hands over his sensitive ears as the alarm kept ringing. Sara grabbed the heart monitor and hit the alarm button sending the device silent. Angel still lay on the bed, deep sleep that still claimed her darkening her senses to what was going on in the real world around her. Sara found a wire that was ripped from a monitoring patch connected to her chest, which sent the emergency alarm out.  
"What happen in here?" Sara inquisitively asked as she reconnected the wire and set the monitor back on.  
"How am I suppose to know with that inferno racket going on. Surprised that I can still hear your whining voice."  
"Something happened in here, otherwise this alarm wouldn't have gone off like it did. That alarm is set up to monitor her vital signs. If her heart would of stopped that alarm will go off telling everyone to get in here."  
"Nothing happened in here, I was sleeping if you must know." Sara eyed him for a moment before Carla and a Doctor came running in.  
"It's alright guys, just a wire that came loose. I have it fixed now." Sara said with a deep sigh returning her gaze back to Vegeta. His black eyes burning back at her with hate.  
"Please spare me from that evil look you're giving me." Sara rolled her eyes checking over all the IVs'.   
"Then leave the room if you want to be spared." Angel's hand gripped the bed railing with trembling fingers, only being noticed by Sara at the moment.   
"Angel, listen to me. Don't be pulling on the wires or your breathing tube honey." She whispered to her as she leaned in to her face.  
"Hmpft, like she is really listening to you. She's not listening to anyone." Sara shook her head and retreated from the room, leaving the arrogant Prince to his thoughts.  
  
"She sure is pretty isn't she?" Goku said peering in on the small infant in the incubator. Trunks nodded his head as he pin pointing his Dad's ki not far away from them.   
"She will look just like Mom when she gets older that's for sure."  
"Like Bulma? She only has the blue hair Trunks, how would you know she's going to look like your Mother? Not like Angel and that other guy were related to you."  
"Well, that's another long story. Maybe I'll explain it later to you. In the mean time, lets just go find my Dad before he blows the hospital up."  
"Yea, good idea. Last time I was up here with your father, he wanted to blow up a nurse for staring at him the wrong way."  
"When was that?" Trunks asked as they both exited the room going towards the adult ICU corridor.  
"When Bulma was in labor with your sister. From that day forward we promised that we'd never bring him to another hospital on earth." Goku said scratching the back of his head and laughing.  
"That don't surprise me any at all. You can't take Dad anywhere without fear of him doing something embarrassing or threatening to blast half the city away in the process."  
"That's why we don't take him anywhere. Last time he blew a nightclub up because the music was too loud, and well, Yamcha was inside with another girl, this was before Bulma and him got together." Trunks gave a laugh as they rounded the corner pushing the door open that lead to the ICU.  
  
"Excuse me, where is Angel Mitchell's room at please?"  
"Are you relatives?"   
"Yea, you can say that."  
"Good, I'm Sara. Let me guess, Prince Vegeta is your father?"  
"Good guess, as much as I don't want to admit it. He is my Dad." Trunks sighed as he rolled his eyes.  
"Right down there, third door on the left." Sara pointed out the room.  
"Thanks, we won't stay long. We just want to check on Angel and make sure Dad isn't causing trouble."  
"No problem, stay as long as you like. Your father is in an extremely grumpy mood though."  
"That's nothing new, he's like that all the time."  
"You have my condolences young man." Trunks chuckled at her statement and headed down the hallway with Goku still in tow to the room.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks asked as he knocked lightly on the door before he opened it.   
"What do you want brat?" He growled throwing an evil eye towards his son and Goku.  
"How is she? Has she woke up yet?"  
"Do you think I know how she is? Baka Onna won't even open her damn eyes."  
"That baka onna is your mate, you should show some concern."  
"Is that right Kakarott? I suggest you get your filthy third class ass out of this room before I blast you out."  
"Vegeta, you can be such an.." Angel's coughing and gagging interrupted Goku, her hands ripping at wires and tubes. Her face was scrunched up in pain, as she tried her hardest to yank everything out of her body.  
"Onna, stop it! You're hurting yourself, stop it." Vegeta yelled at her as he grabbed her arms as the alarms started sounding again.   
"Not again!" Sara sighed loudly running down the hallway to Angel's room. She entered the room pushing passed Goku and Trunks to see Vegeta restraining Angel from pulling any thing more from her body.  
"Angel, stop fighting with us." Sara said trying to figure out exactly what Angel did with herself.  
Angel opened her eyes finding things hazy at best from her sight. She wanted to speak but with the tube down her throat wouldn't allow it. She wrenched one of her wrists free from Vegeta's grasp and slammed her fist beside her on the bed.   
"Onna, knock it off." Vegeta threatened her again to cease her actions. Her eyes pleaded to Vegeta to leave her be, she was in pain, and the actions from the day before still running rampant in her head making everything more confusing. Angel made a reach for her breathing tube when two sets of hands grabbed hers.  
"Angel listen to me, I'm going to get Dr. Silverhorn and have him take this out for you. Don't rip it out or it may cause you not to be able to speak properly ever again. Watch her, I'll be back in a minute." Sara said as she pushed past the guys once again on her way out to grab a doctor. Angel's eyes welled up with tears as she waited for Sara to bring back a doctor. Her vision was still hazy, her body hurt, and she couldn't feel her baby whom was setting off her panic.   
  
_'Onna, calm down you're making a baka out of yourself acting this way.'_ Angel stopped struggling when she heard Vegeta's deep voice inside her mind. With her fuzzy sight she saw the outline of her mate's head, his hair standing up like a flame, the outline of his broad shoulders against the darkness.  
_'Vegeta-Chan, why can't I see you?'_ Angel asked directing her eyes to the other side of her only making out Trunks' lavender hair and whom she thought was Goten or Goku's unruly hair.  
"What do you mean Onna that you can not see?" Vegeta said out loud earning gasps from both Trunks and Goku. Vegeta scowled and cursed himself for speaking out loud in front of all of them. Angel closed her eyes and placed her right hand on her forehead. Feeling the bandages for the first time she started to panic a little more feeling the bandages wound around her beautiful hair, her head feeling like it was going to burst with the pain throbbing from it.  
_'Why me? Why Dende is it all ways me?'_ She slammed both hands down hard on the bed on either side of her body. She opened her eyes again hoping that her sight would be clear with the tears that fell from her eyes but only to be greeted with no change. She reached back to her face yanking on a tube that was stuck up her nose and pulling it all the way out ripping the tape that held it in place taking a layer of skin off with it.   
"Onna, damnit! Why can't you listen to anyone?" Vegeta roared as he grabbed her arms roughly this time making sure she wouldn't do anything else until that whining nurse came back with that baka doctor that didn't know anything besides the _'wait and see'_ game. Sara came in, her fingers holding a syringe tightly as she advanced on the bed.  
"ACK! I'm out of here, I hate needles!" Goku took off as fast as he could from the room so he couldn't see his most feared and dreaded enemy, the needle.  
  
"The doctor won't be able to come down here for a while, this should keep her calm until he can get here." Sara said as she took the cap off with her teeth and struggling to insert the needle into the IV line on Angel's left arm. Trunks grabbed her arm and held it still as a sedative was put in instantly calming Angel. Her muscles relaxed, her will to fight and rip things out stopped and she fell back on the bed with heavy eyes.  
"What the hell did you give to my mate?"  
"Something that will keep her calm and quiet for a while. I don't expect me or you to hold her down until the doctor gets here.  
"I was doing just fine handling her. She is a weakling compared to me." Sara rolled her eyes and chucked the syringe into a box on the wall beside her.  
"I tell ya, some days it's not worth getting out of bed and coming here to work with some of the rudest people on the face of this earth." She started to untangle the huge mess Angel had made with all the wires and lines. It was to the point where she just started taking things off and tossing them to the side to reattach everything late.  
"She even yanked out her stomach tube? Dende, I haven't had someone do that in months." She tossed the clear tubing on the floor with the rest of it, taking the sticky white circles off of Angel's chest earning small winces in pain from her.  
"I'll be back later." Vegeta growled as he stomped out of the room leaving Trunks and Sara to look after his mate.   
  
"Do you think I'll be able to see Angel and the baby?" Bra asked unpacking her bag on Pan's bed.   
"I don't know, maybe if she's doing ok." Pan offered a shrug while she dug thru her CD collection looking for anything that might lighten the mood everyone was in. Marron sat on the floor flipping thru a magazine with a hand under her chin holding her head up as the other hand flipped the pages. Bra found the fuzzy little stuffed bunny in her bag along with Mister Fuzzums and she gave a weak smile at best.  
"What's that?" Marron asked looking up from the floor. She caught the not so happy expression on her face as she examined the stuffed little animal.  
"It's for Marissa. It's a birthday present of sorts. I got it the last time Trunks took me out shopping." She quipped as she straightened the pink bow around its neck and sat it down on the bed beside her.  
"I'll ask Daddy, I bet he'll take us up there." Pan turned and smiled at her best friend.  
  
Bra nodded her head and went back to see what else was packed in her bag. She wasn't really happy with the packing job of Gohan and Krillin. Everything was miss-matched and out of season.  
"I need some different clothes, these are not going to work at all. What am I going to do with a sweater in late summer?" Bra shook her head and threw the clothes down into a pile on the floor.  
"We can always go get what you need. Not like anyone is home at your house. We'll just go in and get it and come back with out anyone knowing we were gone."  
"Panny, you have a good point. Lets go, might as well do something constructive while we wait around here." Marron looked back up from her magazine at the other two girls plotting their escape from the house.  
"Oh no, we are not going back to Capsule Corp. I don't think I'll ever be able to step foot back there again."  
"Marron you chicken, we are just going over there for a few minutes to get Bra some real clothes and come back here. Not like we are going to be pulling pranks and running wild over there. No one is going to be there anyways." Pan rolled her eyes and headed for the window.  
  
"Flying Nimbus!" She gave the call out to the small golden cloud that was once Goku's since he was a little boy. She spotted the cloud coming across the sky and streak down to her bedroom window.  
"Come on we don't have all day." Bra said climbing out the window with Pan as Marron hesitated a bit before joining them for the ride.  
"We'll be in and out quick, you can stay outside if you're too chicken to come in Marron." Pan said as they raced across the sky. Marron pigtails blew in the wind behind her and she fought with her mind if she wanted to go back into the horror house or stay outside and wait for them.  
"Fine, I'll go in but we better make it quick, I don't like the idea of going in there."  
"Good, we're almost there. We'll just go in thru the back door so no one sees us and then grab the stuff and leave. No big deal." Bra said as her home came into sight.  
  
"Panny, have you seen my.." Videl stood in shock as her daughter's room laid empty and the window wide open.  
"Gohan! Were are the girls?" Videl hollered down the stairs at him. His mouth was full of a sandwich he had just prepared when he heard his wife call to him. He slammed his fist down on the counter with the news of the three amigos disappearance again. He swallowed hard as he came out of the kitchen and found his wife at the top of the stairs staring down at him.  
"Damn them, they all need to be locked up."  
"Where would they go?"  
"I have a few guesses, I don't think they would have went back to Capsule Corp. Maybe the hospital or over to my parents. Hell maybe she went to Grandpa Satan's house."  
"I don't think she would have went to my fathers house. She doesn't care too much for him as it is."  
"Call my mother and check with her. I'll head over to the hospital and check there for them. They don't need to be running around over there, all I can see them into is trouble there, and Vegeta wanting to blast them." Gohan said going to the front door and taking off into the sky in search of the three girls.  
  
Pan and Bra snuck in the back door of the house leaving Marron outside by the pool to wait. The house was kind of dark, and smelled of blood. Bra turned her eyes away as she made her way past what was once the living room up the stairs to her room. The bloody handprint on the door made her stomach tighten was she entered her room to grab what she really needed and get out quickly.   
  
Pan had stayed down stairs looking at the gore that would haunt her mind for the longest time. She kept shaking her head, holding back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes, wishing she would have been able to help Angel faster then she could of. She heard Bra shuffling around in her dresser drawers and closet upstairs, her feet stomping around ever so slightly above her. Something grabbed her attention, something metallic that shined with what sunlight that was being let in thru the back door. She walked slowly towards it until she realized it was the knife that Ryo had that sliced Angel all to shreds. Pan covered her mouth, seeing the blood still left on the blade and handle as it lay on the carpet. She started to walk backwards wanting to get away from the object. She backed right up into something hard and warm. She let out a shriek of panic as she scrambled to run in the other direction when a hand stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing in here brat?" Vegeta's gruff voice called out behind her. _'I won't cry, I can't let him see me cry, damnit!'_ Pan's mind raced as the tears started to fall from her eyes. She collapsed onto her knees sobbing. Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath bending down and collected Pan in his arms.  
"Why? Why? Why?" Pan kept asking over and over as she continued to cry in Vegeta's arms. He gave a small frown to her question wondering the same to himself.   
  
He could hear Bra upstairs rifling thru her belongings and shutting the bedroom door behind her. He waited for her to come down the stairs but she never came. He sat Pan back down on her feet and walked up the stairs in search of his daughter. She stood in the doorway of his bedroom looking at the bloody stain on the carpeting right inside the door.   
"Princess?" He softly called to her from the top of the stairs. She put her head down and turned slowly around dragging her bag of stuff behind her as she walked towards her Dad. She noticed her Daddy's face, with the dark circles under his eyes; his clothes still a mess from the day before, his deep frown on his lips.  
"I'm sorry Daddy." Was all she could say before the tears started to form in her eyes.  
"Why the tears from you? There is no reason you should be crying?" He said softly as he knelt down to her level.  
"Why can't I cry? I'm sad and upset this happened to Angel."   
"Didn't I hear you call her your Mother yesterday?" Bra thought for a moment as she remembered screaming the name Mommy over and over at the scene.  
"Yes, I did." She replied wiping her eyes of the unshed tears.  
"Then refer to her as such, she will not be your birth mother, but she treats you as you are her own. Respect her for it."  
"I have and I always will Daddy." She clamped on to Vegeta's neck in a tight hug. He stiffened a little before he relaxed enough to bring an arm up to embrace his daughter.  
"Come on, you and the other brats don't need to be here until things are fixed." Vegeta scooted his daughter down the stairs and escorted her and Pan outside quickly.  
"Get back to Kakarott's brats house before I get mad. I don't want to catch any of you here until I say so. You all understand this request?" The three girls nodded before they climbed back on Flying Nimbus to leave. Vegeta watched them leave before he re-entered the house again looking at the devastation that would need an army to clean up. His anger still brewing deep within his mind and soul he sent out small ki blasts burning away the blood on the carpet and furniture. He couldn't stand the site of his Onna's blood as it adorned almost everything in the house.  
  
"I hope you burn in hell for an eternity you fucking bastard." Vegeta hissed out as he entered his bedroom for a change of close and a shower before heading back to see his mate. He could feel her thru the bond now, and she wasn't happy at all. He gave a smirk as he jumped into the shower rinsing away what remained of her blood on his body that the rain didn't rinse away. He quickly washed and dried himself, leaving the bathroom to find some clothes to wear for the day before taking off back up to the hospital to visit and stay with Angel.   
  
Gohan found the girls as they zipped past him on Nimbus; he quickly made a U turn and caught up to them.  
"Where have you girls been?" He scolded as they flew back towards his home.  
"Bra needed some things that you and Krillin didn't pack. So we went over there and got them real fast."  
"Didn't I tell you Panny that you and the other girls were not allowed over there for a reason? That's it you are grounded to your room when you get back. No Flying Nimbus, no sparring, no TV for a week!"  
"But Daddy!"  
"No buts, I told you and you still broke my rules, all of you have. And as long as you live in my house you will do as I say." All the girls hung their heads in defeat as the cloud clipped along at a good rate of speed heading back to Panny's home. Gohan followed them back and sent Nimbus away as he escorted the girls into the house and back up the stairs to Pan's bedroom.   
"I'll call you down when it's lunch time. If you try and escape, I'll only find you and make the punishment worse." Gohan said as he closed the door on the bedroom and marched down the stairs to help his wife in the kitchen.   
"Welcome to my life, please take a seat and fasten your safety belt. It only gets better then this," Pan quipped as she flopped herself down on her bed in defeat and boredom.   
"It's not all that bad, at least you don't have a maniac pervert running around your house like I do mine." Marron sighed.  
"That's one thing I could be thankful for. What am I going to do without sparring and TV for a week? I'm going to go crazy I tell ya, Crazy!"  
"Well at least you are stuck with us." Bra said adding to the pile of clothes on the floor.  
"Wonderful, and tell me what are we going to do the whole time?" Bra cracked a smile; you could see the wheels turning in her brain. Pan figured out what her best friend was thinking as her own smile crept across her face.  
"No way guys, we are not going to pull pranks on Gohan and Videl." Marron said changing the radio station.  
"Why not? It will keep us from being bored to death." Pan said as her mind raced on what she could do to drive her parents insane. Marron whimpered and went back to listening to her music. She didn't want to get involved in any more outrageous pranks.  
  
Trunks had stayed by Angel's bedside lightly dozing off and on as the time wore on. Goku had gone missing since Sara had come in with a needle, and his Dad nowhere to be found when he left quickly. Angel was still in the sedative induced haze, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, her body trembling weakly. She was fighting with what she had to stay awake, wanting to take the breathing tube out and talk, or scream. She wanted to know where her baby was. She didn't know if she was alive or dead, no one would tell her a thing. She didn't care about anything else until she found out exactly what happened. Everything was still a blank to her once Ryo had tossed her against the fireplace when she hit her head. She weakly balled her hands up into fists, her nails digging into her palms in frustration.   
  
_'Vegeta, I need you now!'_ Her brain screamed to him thru their shared bond before her eyes grew so heavy that she couldn't fight it any longer as sleep claimed her once again.  
_'Onna?'_  
  



	22. I'm going to scream!

I don't own DBZ...so don't sue me pretty plz.  
  
Vegeta was taken back with the urgency in his mates' voice he heard in his mind. She sounded frightened, beckoning him to come to her and stay by her side. He received no answer when he called back to her to find out what she was yelling about. He growled inwardly to himself as he headed off his balcony to the gravity room. He figured he could get a few hours of training in while his mate was resting in a drug-induced sleep. He strolled in to the GR closing the door and cranking the gravity up to one hundred fifty times earth's gravity to start his warm up before digging into the heavy training.   
  
He didn't need much encouragement to push him farther in his training, the pictures in his mind of Angel laying on the floor as the blood pooled around her body was enough to jet him to SSJ in a matter of seconds, her voice haunting his inner most soul, his name uttered in pain pushed him to the second level with a roar from his chest.  
  
"No one dares to harm a single hair on my Onna's head with out paying the ultimate price in the end." He growled as he shot ki blast after ki blasts at invisible enemies within the gravity room.   
"Damn that Korin and Lard ass for not having any senzu beans ready, she would not be suffering now if they would of kept a few beans on hand." This only added fuel to Vegeta's rage as he continued battering the training bots as the blasts bounced around the inside of the dome.  
"I shouldn't have left her alone, none of this would of happened if I kept my promise in the first place. I'm a disgrace to the royal throne or Vegeta-sei, breaking my promise there for breaking me of my pride." He spat out as a ki blast clipped him as it wized by his head at a tremendous speed. He cursed loudly in his native tongue, a nearly non-existent language that only a few people knew.  
"Curse the day that Onna walked into my life and turned it upside down. Making feel these weak human emotions all over again is making me vulnerable and weak. What would my father say to me being this way. He must be cursing me from where ever he is at. The royal family was not meant to feel these blasted emotions! I am a great warrior; I am the Prince of all Saiyans for Dende's sake. Petty worthless emotions!" He blasted another ki ball towards the wall and watched it ricochet around with the others. His mind kept wandering to the blue hair tenshi at the hospital.   
  
"You haunt me with every waking moment, you invade my dreams, I can not get a moment of peace from your face, your voice, your touch. Curse you Bulma for turning me into a soft weak Saiyan like Kakarott!" He exhaled sharply at the thought of his late onna.   
  
With every passing day Angel took the place that Bulma had left behind. She cared for the brats, cleaned the house, cooked the meals, worked on her own projects for Trunks, and in between all of it tried to rest for the up coming arrival of her own brat. Vegeta so wanted that child to be his, but there was no way he was going to take care of it seeing it wasn't his offspring. Not like he would be around much anyways. He was hardly around when the kids were infants; he locked himself in the gravity room days at a time so he wouldn't hear the crying. He growled as a ki blast knocked him down out of the air to the floor below, panting to catch his breath. He hadn't realized he was in the gravity room for over five hours with his rigorous training. He shut the gravity off and stomped to the door opening it quickly to see the sun in the late afternoon sky. He sighed knowing his little one was probably a mental case worrying where he was.  
  
"If I have to play one more game of Monopoly I'm going to scream." Bra sighed throwing the paper money on to the board that sat in the middle of Pan's bed.   
"Nothing more we can do, remember we are not allowed to leave this house unless my Dad or Mom is with us." Pan said packing away the board back into the box and putting it back on the closet shelf. Marron picked up another magazine flipping thru the pages finding nothing of interest as she flipped her pigtails back away from her face.  
"For all the lamest things we could of done we had to go and get your Dad mad at us. I could be watching some cool TV shows but no, I'm stuck here in this room with nothing to do and it's driving me insane!" Bra flopped herself backwards onto the bed staring up at the ceiling.   
"I think you get that from your Dad, if he's not out training he walks around grumbling." Bra rolled her eyes at Pan knowing she was completely right.  
"I say we sneak out after Gohan and Videl go to bed tonight and find something to do. Anything is better then being cooped up here."  
"What do you suggest we do oh wise Princess Bra?" Pan knelt down in front of her laughing.  
"I want to go see Angel...err Mom. And I want to take Marissa her present. Think we could do that?" Pan thought for a moment before she nodded her head.  
"Yea I think we can handle that. Marron are you in or are you going to play chicken again and wait outside for us?" The blonde hair girl crossed her arms in front of her and gave a pouty look to Pan and Bra who was staring at her.  
"I'll stay here. I don't need to be punished anymore by things you guys dragged me into doing."   
"Fine by me, Bra and I will sneak over to the hospital check things out and come back. Won't take much more then an hour or so." Pan chirped as she dug into her closet pulling out a black outfit for camouflage. Bra looked into the huge pile of her clothes rumpled on the floor finding some black jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt that use to be Trunks' that she claimed a few months back.  
"Let operation sneaky saiyan commence at twenty three hundred hours!" (an: that would be 11pm for us civilians) Pan noted the time quickly on the alarm clock near the bed. They had almost six hours to wait until they made their get away out the window.  
"Man you guys are going to be so dead if you get caught this time you know that?"  
"Marron stop being a stick in the mud. We won't get caught this time. I have the plan all worked out in my head." Bra gave Marron a light push knocking her over on the floor.  
  
Angel was trying to shake the woozy feeling from her head as the sedative started to wear off. Her sight was still foggy at best when she opened her eyes to survey the room again. She was only met with blurry images of what she thought was Trunks sitting next to her bed. She went to bring up a hand to rub her eyes hoping that would clear her sight when she realized her wrists were tied to the bedsides. She growled in her head as she wrenched her arms to free them.  
  
"Mom, don't." Came Trunks' voice from her right side. She was taken back with his words.  
_'Did he just call me Mom?'_ Her brain tried to process his statement. Angel wanted to sigh from defeat only to find the breathing tube from stopping her from doing so. She closed her violet eyes and leaned back against the bed as her lips tried to curl downwards into a frown.  
"I know you want that stupid tube out. The nurse tied your arms down so you would stop ripping out things that you need." She could feel Trunks take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Angel nodded her head as she tried desperately to focus her eyes to see him clearly.  
"Let me go find Sara or somebody to take that out for you. I can tell you're frustrated by not able to talk to me."   
  
_'Damn Skippy Trunks. I'm miserable like this.'_ She thought as she felt his hand move away and heard him leave the room. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to see what the clock said on the wall in front of her only able to see it was too blurry to even read. The door creaked open and two people came into the room. One she knew was Trunks with his hard sole boots like his fathers. The other was soft sounding like tennis shoes or slippers.  
"Angel, my name is Sara. I'm going to take this out since the doctor is extremely busy with other patients at the moment. I want you to relax and don't freak out on me ok?" Angel gave a slight nod of her head as she felt the tape being pulled back on her delicate skin around her mouth. She cringed lightly as the last of the tape was taken off.  
"Relax, this might feel a little weird for a second." Sara took hold of the tube and slowly started to back it out of her throat, pass her vocal cords and over her tongue. Angel gagged and coughed as she was finally able to breath on her own without assistances. She pressed her dry lips together before she ran her tongue over them to wet them.   
  
"My baby? Where is she?" Came the weak voice she longed to use. Both Sara and Trunks were a lost of words for a moment as Sara undid the binds that held Angels arms down.  
"That brat is down the hall Onna." Vegeta's voice sounded from the doorway. He wore a smirk on his face from hearing his mates' words.  
"I want to see her." Angel threw back the blankets on her bed and tried to stumble out to see her precious newborn.  
"Not right now. You are much to weak to be walking around right now. Stay here and I'll go and see if they have any information I can pass along to you." Sara pushed Angel back in the bed and covered her back up. Angel rubbed her sore eyes with her fist in frustration.  
"I'll go with you Sara." Trunks quipped as he took his leave along with the nurse. Vegeta stared at her for a moment before he made his way towards the bed to look her over.  
"Onna, you look hideous."  
"Screw you Vegeta, if I could see your ugly ass I'd have a better smart ass comment for you." Her voice cracking and straining as she spoke. He actually smiled at her, she so reminded him of Bulma just then it was uncanny.  
"Still can not see Little One?" she shook her head leaning her chin against her chest.  
"Everything is so blurry. I can't focus on anything." Her voice came softly to his ears as she fidgeted with her hospital gown. She felt the backs of his fingers against her cheek; she closed her eyes giving a small smile at his affection towards her.  
"Give it time. Then you'll see this whole ugly place again. Not much to look at anyways so you're not missing much." She gave a small smirk before she leaned back on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw the outline form of her lover, her mate, the one she shall remain with until her time was thru on earth.  
  
_'Every time I look into those eyes I get lost in the depth of them.'_ He bent down and brushed his lips against hers.   
"Rest now. I'm going to get something to eat. I expect you to be here when I get back. I'll bring you back something."  
"Not like I have anything planned. I don't think people would appreciate me walking around in this damn hospital gown anyways." She spat out as she felt the slight draft of cool air hit her bare back.  
  
Dinner was over and the girls were sent back upstairs to Pan's bedroom for the remainder of the night. They all watched the clock tick down as they waiting as patiently as they could.  
"Man we have an hour to go before we can blow this Popsicle stand." Bra frowned keeping her eyes on the clock.  
"Here, start getting dressed now so we don't have to fool around with it when the time comes." Pan threw the black clothing at her. Marron put on her pajamas and settled down in a sleeping bag at the foot of the bed.  
"You guys better wake me up when you get back. I want to hear everything that went on you hear me?"  
"We will Marron, now shhh don't want my super hearing Dad catching on to us now." Pan said throwing a pillow at Marron's head just missing.   
All dressed and ready to go, Pan dashed the lights out and crawled into bed with Bra at her side pretending to be asleep if her parents came in to check on them. At quarter to eleven Gohan and Videl made their way up the stairs, Videl opening the bedroom door just a crack to see the three amigos sleeping peacefully. She smiled and silently closed the door behind her and went to her bedroom where Gohan was already crashed out on the bed. She sighed and crawled in next to him and draped her arm over his sleeping body and drifted off to sleep with him as well quickly. What they didn't know in the next room was Pan cracking her eyes open checking out the house with her Saiyan hearing.  
"Ok, they're asleep lets go." Pan whispered and nudged Bra. They threw back the sheets and blankets and crept to the window they left wide open.   
"Here take my hand, we'll have to fly a little ways before I can call Nimbus to come get us." Pan extended her hand to her best friend and lifted off into the starry night sky heading for trouble.  
  
Angel was heading for trouble also. She had managed to rip the three IV lines from her arms and get herself upright on her wobbly legs. The room lay silent and cold as she felt around for something to cover her backside up with. She felt around and found a hospital robe draped over the back of a chair she quickly slipped on making her way to the door. With her sight the way it was it was going to make her trip an interesting one in deed. She poked her head out of her door hearing and seeing no one she limped along the wall for support coming to the huge double wooden doors. She pushed hard on them and exited the ward without anyone knowing she was escaping from there.   
  
She had no clue to where she was going, but the thought of her baby kept her going to find her. She sighed, as her body grew tired of the little walking she had done so far but she kept going. She heard footsteps approaching her from in front she stopped trying to compose herself looking around trying to figure out where she was. A man's voice startled her as she whipped her head to see him.  
"Are you lost Ma'am?"  
"I guess I am, I'm trying to find my baby." She said with a raspy voice. The guy smiled warmly to her before he spoke again.  
"It's right down at the end of this hallway. It's on your left hand side you can't miss it." Angel gave a small smile and a curtly nod to the stranger.  
"Thank you sir." She walked blindly down the long hall hoping the stranger wasn't watching her closely. She found the door to the NN ICU and opened it seeing the hazy light across the room that felt a mile away to her. She was taking every ounce of energy she had to make it that far. Her body screamed for her to stop though she still dredged onwards towards the light. Taking a few more staggering steps she made it to the incubator her baby was in and collapsed to the floor as darkness over took her from complete exhaustion.   
  
Vegeta had finally made his way back to Angel's room carrying her favorite flavor milkshake only to find her room empty. He sat the stuff down and checked the bathroom only to find it dark and no Angel to boot.  
"Damn it Onna will you ever listen to me for once." He growled and raked his hands thru his hair in frustration. He closed his eyes inhaling her sent and searching for her thru their shared bond.  
_'She's sleeping, but where the hell is she?'_ His mind raced looking for answers.  
  
Bra and Pan had made it successfully to the hospital without any major incidences and snuck in looking around before they made their way to an elevator to take them upstairs where they needed to go.  
"Where you want to go first?"  
"Lets see the baby first. I bet my Dad is with mom right now." Pan nodded her head as the elevator jerked as it stopped on the floor they wanted.   
"This way." Pan started to drag Bra down the hall quickly so they wouldn't be spotted sneaking around the hospital at almost midnight.   
"This is it." Bra opened the door and was unprepared at what she saw. Angel laying in a crumpled heap on the floor near her baby.  
"Oh Dende!" she cried out as she ran to her side.  
"Mom, wake up it me Bra. Please wake up." Bra shook her lightly on her shoulders not even getting any response from her.  
"Pan go get someone please and hurry." Pan turned around and headed out the door quickly with her head down as she ran down the hallway. She glanced up and saw the double doors a head of her as she pushed on as she ran straight into what seemed was a brick wall. She gulped loudly before she looked up into the eyes of Vegeta as he growled at her.  
"Brat what the hell are you doing up here at this time of night?"  
"Forget about that and listen to me, Bra is down the hall with the baby, Angel is there passed out on the floor, she won't wake up." She spit out trying to catch her breath, before she could look back up Vegeta was gone nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Damnit Onna!" was the only thing she heard from down the hall.  
"Well it looks like he found her. We are going to be in so much trouble!" Pan grimaced and started running back the way she came fast. 

  
  
  



	23. Made a horrible mistake

I don't own DBZ so don't sue me plz.   
  
  
Vegeta growled under his breath scaring Bra as he came in and started yelling at Angel that didn't respond to him.  
"Damn it Onna!" He yelled making Bra flinched. His face was scowling as he picked Angel off the floor into his powerful arms.  
"And you!" He turned quickly pointing a finger at Bra. She scooted backwards away from her Dad with fear in her eyes suddenly.  
"Get your ass back to where ever the hell you are staying. And take that grand brat of Kakarott with you. I don't want to see your faces up here again you hear me?" He yelled with venom in his voice. Bra quickly nodded her head keeping her mouth shut in fear it would bring more of her dad's wraith upon her. Bra sidestepped to the incubator and placed the small bunny on top of it and ran a finger down the plastic casing. She gave it a quick kiss and ran from the room grabbing Panny's hand on the way out.   
  
Vegeta watched his daughter run away from him taking his threat seriously. He glanced down to his mate cradled in his arms still scowling as he walked back down to the ICU area. He was beyond pissed; words couldn't describe what he was feeling at the moment.   
_'She don't listen to me anymore, damn baka onna! She's going to get herself killed pulling this weak ass shit on me. Either I'm going to kill her or someone else is going to take her naive ass and torture her.'_ He entered her room and dropped her on the bed in a not so gentle way and growled as he took a seat next to the bed. The more he stared at her the more his anger flared, his eyebrows scrunched together his scowl deepening, energy crackling around his body. Before to long he got up and stormed out of the room before he did anything he might regret doing later.  
  
"Man, we are going to be in some serious trouble now that your Dad seen us. Mark operation 'Sneaky Saiyan' up in the books as a failure." Pan sighed as her and Bra hit the entrance doors and walked out into the almost deserted parking lot.  
"You're telling me? I thought my Dad was going to blast me on the spot. I haven't seen him so mad at me before. I'm not sure if he was madder at me or at Mom actually. I hope she's ok." Bra sniffled a little trying to hide her emotions like her Dad.  
"I'm sure she's just fine. I think you're Dad is upset because he don't want anything bad happening to Angel like what happened to your Mom." Bra shook her head and kicked her feet around for a minute before she continued walking with Pan.   
  
"Whoa! What in the world was that?" Pan half shouted looking around at the sky frantically.   
"Pan what's the matter?"  
"I felt a very high ki around here. I don't like it; I've never felt this ki before. It just felt evil." Pan shrugged off and eerie feeling still eying the sky.  
"Maybe we should tell my Dad or something, what do you think?"  
"Well well well, what do we have here? Looks like two little Monkey girls all alone." A voice bellowed behind the girls. The voice sent tremors of terror down the spines of the girls instantly.  
"Men, get those two little monkeys and bring them back with us. I have a feeling there are more Saiyans around here some place and they'll be good bait to lure them out into the open." The man laughed wickedly as the men advanced towards Pan and Bra who were shaking tremendously. Pan grabbed Bra's hand eagerly and took to the skies as fast as she could to save herself and her best friend from the danger that was behind them.  
"Don't just stand there like fools, go after them!" The guy screamed his armor shining from the parking lot lights. The three soldiers took off into the skies following them.  
"Pan go faster they can fly too!" Bra screamed above the whipping wind in her face blowing her blue hair around her face.  
"I'm going as fast as I can already. If you would only learn to fly better we would be going faster." Pan cried out pouring on the speed.  
"Do something they're going to catch us!" Bra screamed again looking back as the men closing in on them. The only thing Pan could do was flair her ki as high as she could and hoped someone would feel it and come to their rescue.   
"Bra flair your ki now as high as you can get it. We got to get someone's attention or we're sitting ducks to them." Bra closed her eyes concentrating on her power level, hoping what she knew would be good enough. _'Damn I should have trained with Daddy.'_ She thought to herself feeling her power rise from deep inside her.  
  
From miles around the Z senshi felt the soaring ki of Pan and Bra as they raced towards the mountain home of Goku and ChiChi. Gohan woke with a start, jumping from his bed and racing down the stairs grabbing Goten on his way out the front door.  
"Hurry Goten, something is really wrong, I've never felt Pan's ki signature this high before." Gohan yelled as he took to the skies looking for his only child.   
"Shit, I can feel a few more ki's in the area that I don't recognize at all." Goten yelled after his brother trying to gain altitude quickly.  
  
Piccolo was meditating out on Dende lookout when he felt the surge of ki, cracking his eyes open recognizing the ki's to be the Gohan's daughter and Vegeta's youngest one he bolted from the lookout with top speed in the direction it was coming from.   
  
Trunks who was staying with Goku and Chi Chi until his home was cleaned and fixed bolted from the couch in a furry stumbling over furniture to get out of the house in a hurry with Goku still in his pj bottoms on his heals.  
"What the hell is going on?" Trunks shouted to Goku who was ahead of him.  
"I don't know but the girls are in danger and I feel evil, something I haven't felt since Buu was released."  
"Goku!!" A voice shouted behind Trunks and Goku as they flew furiously.  
"Supreme Kai?"  
"I have no time to talk, I think I've made a horrible mistake of some sort. Corvine is on the planet now. Get the rest of the Z senshi together right away; we have no time to waste. I have to awaken Angel now or we won't stand a chance!" Goku nodded in response and powered up to SSJ followed by Trunks as they continued towards the girls.  
"If this don't get everyone's attention I don't know what will." Goku yelled charging up to SSJ2 quickly.  
  
  
Vegeta being the arrogant stubborn bastard he was tried to ignore all the ki signatures that were flocculating in the distant.  
  
"What the hell are those baka's doing in the middle of the night?" He shouted as he continued to train inside his gravity room throwing ki blasts towards the training drones. Then he felt Goku's transformation to SSJ2 that jolted him from his work out. He drifted down to the floor and snapped open the door sensing out the ki that was in the area. He felt his son's, Piccolo's, Kakarott's brats, Supreme Kai's, and then his jaw dropped. His daughters and her best friends that was fairly high. He had never felt his daughter's ki that strong before with startled his heart. Then the alien ki gripped his chest. Pure evil, strong in the direction of the others.  
"Something isn't right." He growled and charged into the sky with out a second thought.  
  
Pan and Bra were losing the race with the three men that were quickly following them. Their hearts pounded in their ears, the wind licking viciously on their faces.  
"Help is on the Bra, I can feel them coming this way." Pan yelled as she caught sight of 6 glowing ki's a head of them.  
"AHHHH! Let me go, let me go!" Pan screamed as a hand caught her ankle yanking her to almost a complete stop in mid air. She kicked her feet violently as she could, trying to keep a hold of Bra so she wouldn't fall.  
"Rognet we are going to have company shortly, I just felt seven very large ki's coming this way."  
"I'm aware of it, grab the ugly blue monkey and lets get back to Corvine immediately."  
"Oh no you don't!" Pan shouted and kicked Rognet in the face as hard as she could getting him to release her ankle as she tried to make her escape with her friend still locked on to her arm.  
  
"Bitch!" Rognet roared with anger going after them again and grabbing hold of Pan once again. She let out a scream as he brought an arm down in the middle of her back breaking her gripe from Bra as the pain hit her. Bra flailed around in the air as the ground was rushing towards her fast. She flared her ki finally slowing her accent towards the earth. A pair of strong arms grabbed her right before she crashed into the treetops of the forest below. She let out a shrill scream only to stop when she realized it was Goten that had a firm grip on her. Her body was shaking wildly in his grasp as he held her close watching the silent tears cascade down her cheeks.  
  
"Bra, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you now." Goten whispered shifting her in his arms and bringing her down to the ground. He sat her on her feet and started to go when she whimpered and grabbed his arm.  
"Don't leave me please!"  
"Bra, I want you to stay right here ok? I'll be back for you as soon as I can. I need to go make sure Panny is alright." Bra's big blue eyes pleaded for him to stay, but he lifted into the air and disappeared thru the trees out of her sight.  
  
Pan was withering in pain as Rognet grabbed her by the hair and started to pull her back in the direction they came in.   
"I'm not going with you. I have to find my friend. Bra!!!!!!" Pan kept screaming her name over and over as the men kept pulling on her.   
"You, you go down there and find that other girl and bring her back to Corvine." The solider nodded and started his accent down towards the ground.  
"Get away from my daughter now!"  
"Daddy!" Pan screamed as she saw her Dad glowing in gold light of a super saiyan. Rognet eyes widen with shock.  
"It can't be? I must be seeing things. There hasn't been a Super Saiyan in over a thousand years." Gohan laughed suddenly seeing the fear in his enemies' eyes.  
"Well it's going to really amaze you when the rest get here in the matter of a few second." Rognet glanced around him feeling the powerful ki's speeding in his direction. Goten came up from the ground and floated by his older brothers side, his aura flickering around him as he changed into a Super Saiyan in front of Rognet. His jaw went slack in total shock.  
"Unbelievable. This can't be happening." As he saw Trunks and Goku fly up behind Gohan and Goten, both of them transformed. Piccolo arrived hovering near Gohan's right side.  
"A Namek? What else is there on this crummy planet? Corvine will not be pleased to know about this what so ever. But then again, I don't think it matters much. You all will not stand a chance against his armies and his powers." Rognet started to laugh.  
"I suggest you unhand my daughter right now." Gohan suggested as he started to charge a ki blast in his hand pointing it straight at him.  
"You two, go get Corvine, I'm sure he would love to get his hands on all these warriors and kill them without mercy." Rognet sneered as he glared towards the Z senshi. The two soldiers took off disappearing out of everyone's sight in the matter of seconds.   
  
Vegeta was almost to the other fighters when he saw the Supreme Kai shoot past him with an amazing amount of speed.  
"Where the hell is he going? Running from something?" Vegeta hissed thru his clenched teeth as he neared the other senshi. He slowed his pace when he saw the stranger holding a struggling Pan by the back of the neck and Gohan not far charging a ki blast. He growled low in his chest looking for his daughter, only to be not found with the others. He masked his Ki and started in on the stranger at a fast clip hoping to catch him off guard with the sneak attack. Goku had sensed Vegeta's plan and disappeared only to reappear grabbing Pan tight as Vegeta barreled into Rognet's back sending him forward into the rest of the Z senshi. Goten grabbed him by the front of his shirt staring him down with cold eyes.  
  
"This is for my niece." He punched him hard in the face.  
"And this is for the Saiyan Princess." He kneed him in the groin doubling him over.  
"Screw that Goten, it's done like this. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" Gohan let his blast go straight towards Rognet designating his body in the bright blast. Gohan dusted off his hands before he took his daughter from his Dad's arms.  
"Would any of you like to tell me what the hell is going on around here?" Vegeta shouted impatiently.  
"Corvine in on earth as we speak. Those were some of his men." Trunks spoke up from behind Piccolo.  
"Nani? We still have 7 months before he arrives here." Vegeta grunted.  
"The Supreme Kai thinks different." Goku said now turning towards Vegeta.  
"Where the hell was he going? Fleeing in fear?"  
"He went to awaken Angel. He said he had to do it now or we wouldn't stand a chance against them."  
"Kakarott you baka! She will not be able to fight. Have you not seen her condition? When I left her she could barely see. And the Supreme Kai thinks she's going to be able to help us? That's laughable at best." Vegeta sneered.  
"You're right Vegeta, she is in no condition to fight. But the warrior will be awaken tonight." Goku said with a giant smile.  
"Not if I can help it." Vegeta hissed before he took off back towards the hospital to stop the Supreme Kai from awakening the warrior within his mate.  
"She will not fight! I will not allow this. I'm not going to lose her in this war that I will fight."  
  
Angel moaned in her sleep, her body ached in places she didn't know existed. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard her room door open and close quickly. She tried to focus her eyes, but they wouldn't allow it to happen.  
"Who's there?" She asked in a raspy voice as she tried to sit up but the pain sending her back on the bed with a loud groan.  
"Don't be afraid Angel." The voice soothed her. She recognized the voice almost immediately.  
"Shin?" She asked in a shaky voice.   
"Yes Angel, it's me."  
"What are you doing here? Where is Vegeta?" She asked blinking her eyes rapidly trying to see.  
"Vegeta is alright, he is with the other Z senshi at this moment. I have brought you something to heal your wounds." He extended his hand holding out a senzu bean to her.  
"Give it to me, I can't see at all. Everything is blurry to me." She held out her hand in the wrong direction from him. He walked to the side of the bed and placed it at her lips. She opened her mouth excepting the bean and chewed it slowly making a face at the bad taste of it.  
"Chew it up and swallow it. I promise it will make you better in a short amount of time." She gulped it down her sore throat as the bitter after taste make her cringe.   
  
She could feel her body releasing the pain; her head stopped throbbing under the bandages. She could feel her strength coming back to her in a giant force. She closed her eyes feeling a warm sensation flow thru her body as all the cuts were closing, her throat returning to normal. She slowly opened her eyes to find the room sharply in focus. She was shocked as she sat up in the bed moving her limbs one by one making sure they all moved. The Supreme Kai smiled inwardly as he watched her. She blinked a few times and turned her gaze to him and smiled.  
"Now it is time Mickila. It is time for the great warrior of Glissa to come forward again."  
"What are you talking about Shin? Who are Mickila and the great warrior of Glissa?"  
"It all will be known when I am done here." He stepped forward placing a hand to her forehead. Her body began to tremble as her brain began to swim as the barriers that locked the great warrior away were broken down. With one last jolt she let out a hoarse scream as the memories came flooding back into her mind. The memories of the great warrior were revealed to her in a great tidal wave, as it crashed all around her brain mixing with her recent memories and those of Vegeta from their shared bond. She slowly opened her eyes looking down on her body then back to lock her gaze to SK eyes.  
  
"It's so nice to see you once again Supreme Kai, what has it been three, four hundred years now?" She offered her best smile. He smiled once again at her.  
"Yes, it's been that long child. You are needed again to work with the rest of the Z senshi and save this planet from its dooms day once again."  
"My armor and sword?" She asked as she cocked her head looking at her indecent clothing attire.  
"It is up at Dende's look out. I will take you there. I'm afraid we don't have much time. Corvine and his armies have arrived already. I have failed again to see this one coming on short notice. He was not to arrive for at least another seven months." Angel shook her head as she got up from the bed looking around for something to wear out of there besides the draft hospital gown. She found some hospital scrubs in a closet in her room and quickly threw them on wasting no time to get out of there and retrieve her belongings from the lookout. They left quietly going down the darkened hallway to the elevators when she realized she was forgetting something.  
  
"Mickila where are you going?"  
"I'll be right there I just want to check on my baby first please. I just want to see her once just incase I don't come back for her." He nodded as she went down the hall and silently entered the nursery.  
She peered inside the incubator and gave her daughter a weak smile.  
"Marissa, I'll be back for you I promise baby." She kissed the top of the plastic case as a tear slide down her cheek. She didn't know if she was coming back or not. But she had to make that promise so she would fight harder to make it back. She turned back around and ran straight into somebody. She stumbled back a few steps before two strong arms caught her around the waist.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
"Onna where are you going?"  
"I'm going with the Supreme Kai to the lookout. I have to get my armor, it's time to fight." Vegeta growled. He was too late; he had already unlocked her powers.  
"You will not fight do you hear me?" He shook her shoulders roughly.  
"I will not listen to you. You might be my mate, but this is my job, it's been my job for over a millennia." She choked out.  
"And in all this time you have not grown any wiser. You will obey me! I am your bonded Mate and the Prince of all Saiyans. You will listen to me and do as you are told to do!" He shouted his anger welling up deep inside. Her face scowled to match his. She pulled roughly from his arms and walked towards the door stalking out. He stomped after her and grabbed her one again turning her around to look at him.  
"How dare you walk away from me when I am speaking to you."  
"How dare you stop me from saving a world I love." She brought her hand up and smacked him square in the face sending him sprawling across the hallway. He brought his hand to his face, shocked to have a woman send him to the ground like that before, let alone his mate.  
"Onna, you are going to regret that." He growled.  
"Ha! I'd like to see you try. By the way my name isn't Onna, or Little One. It's Angel, or better yet why don't you use my real name Mickila." She stalked out leaving a stunned Prince still on the floor no longer doubting her powers any longer.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" SK asked as she exited the hospital and stood next to him. She nodded her head as he rose into the air and shot off towards the look out. She closed her eyes for a moment remembering the whole flying bit before she rose into the air just as Vegeta made his exit and followed her.  
"My little warrior." He spoke softly as he raced behind her to meet up with everyone on the look out with a smirk on his face.   


  
  



	24. hurt me baby!

I don't own DBZ...don't sue me please...  
  
  
  
On arrival to Dende's look out Mickila was greeted by the whole Z senshi waiting to plot their move against Corvine before anything would happen to earth. She landed quietly watching the other closely before joining the informal meeting. She spotted the three girls curled up with one another near the building sleeping, or something close to resembling sleep at the moment. She smiled knowing they were all safe and sound. She felt all eyes upon her including Vegeta's which seemed to burn themselves into her soul, making her very uncomfortable at the moment.  
  
"My armor and sword? Where are they?" she queried looking at the group.  
"Go in there, Mr. Popo will give them to you to change into Mickila." She nodded her thanks to the Supreme Kai and made her exit quickly to change into her battle armor. Vegeta snorted as he watched her leave.  
"What's the matter Vegeta? You look a little more pissed off then normal." Krillin asked while he clung to his wife's hand.  
"Hmpft! Damn this little purple midget for unlocking her power. I do not want her to fight."  
"You can't mean that Vegeta, have you felt her power level? It's enormous!" Goku smiled and laughed a little.  
"If you must know Kakarott, I will not have no mate of mine being killed in battle! If she was Saiyan I would be proud to have her fight along side me."  
"Vegeta get off your fricken high horse for a minute damn!" 18 spat out coldly to him.  
"Shut your annoying mouth you dirty rusty tin can."  
"I so love it when you talk dirty to me Vegeta." She smirked at him trying to get a rise out of him; only to make half the senshi blushed in embarrassment.  
"In your dreams Onna."  
"Will you two knock it off, we have something a little more important to discuss then our preferences on dirty talk." Videl sighed slapping her forehead as she received glares from both 18 and Vegeta.  
  
"Corvine is already here people. We have to be serious now. I don't believe all of his armies are here as of yet. Just himself an a few scouting parties have landed on the outskirts of the city. If we can kill Corvine that should eliminate further attacks from his armies."  
  
"Point me in his direction and I will get rid of him right now Supreme Kai." A female voice sounded from behind the group. All the male's mouths fell in shock as Mickila walked swiftly towards them in her light green bodysuit, emerald green spandex pants with matching color crop jacket. On her hips were highly polished armor etched with ornate designs along with shoulder armor with a very fancy long sword strapped by her right hip as she carried a deadly looking knife in her hand. The white leather corset strapped tightly around her midsection made her look very small to be a warrior. What little light there was on the lookout bounced off her forearm armor and off her thick leather and chrome choker she wore along her chromed heeled boots and headdress that set off her stunning blue hair.  
  
"You are going to fight like that?" Vegeta scoffed at her taking a second look at her beautiful form as she strode towards them.  
"Yes I'm going to fight like this, you have a problem with it my prince?" She hissed thru clenched teeth.  
"Hmpft, only if you like fighting in what looks like your undergarments so be it."  
"I have you to know that this isn't my underwear!" She threw a punch towards Vegeta's head only to be caught by his hand as he squeezed it tightly.  
"You're such a bastard you know that?" Her eyes closed slightly giving him the most deadly evil eye.  
"Yes, so I have been told numerous times. Why don't you sit your ugly ass down while the real fighters take care of this? You might break a nail or something."  
"Argh! You are such an asshole!" She screamed kicking Vegeta in the stomach sending him skidding across the lookout. He dusted himself off glaring at her and the others before he stomped back to her.  
"That will cost you ten fold Onna." His eyes started to change from coal black to teal then back again showing her the power he possessed. Mickila rolled her eyes at him as she edged closer to the group so they could finish their plans and take Corvine down before anything bad happens.  
"I think we should split up in pairs or something. We'll be able to cover more area that way." Gohan stated.  
"Alright, lets get to the city and we'll split up from there." Goku chirped as he took off into the air quickly followed by Mickila and the rest.  
  
"Where were the girls when they first spotted those goons?"  
"I think they were near the hospital Dad. I think Panny thinks she's in major trouble so she didn't spill the beans about everything." Goku nodded to his son and laughed a little.  
"Gohan, don't be so hard on her. I know that she likes to have her fun."  
"It's going to get herself killed Dad. She's not as powerful as I was at her age. I'm just afraid she won't be able to help herself if something happens you know?"  
"She'll surprise you. I'm sure of it." Goku grinned as you looked back on the others following his lead. Angel had a serious look on her face as Vegeta flew next to her with a look that mirrored his mates exactly. They touched down in the middle of the city checking the surrounding area for high levels of ki.  
"Trunks, you and Goten go North, Yamcha, Piccolo and Krillin, you guys head east. Videl and 18 take the south side. Gohan and the Supreme Kai you take the west and Vegeta, Angel and myself will take the whole city." Everyone nodded in response to Goku's orders and took off in their prospective directions.  
  
"I'm going this way guys." Mickila said before a hand grabbed her.  
"I don't think so, you are staying with us."  
"Vegeta, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She hissed as she unsheathed her sword and stalked away from him and Goku.  
"Don't come crying to me if something bad happens to you." Vegeta growled stomping off in the other direction leaving Goku stunned and confused.   
"Kakarott are you going to stand there all day like a baka or are you going to follow me?"  
"Umm yea." Goku said sheepishly as he caught up with the glowering Vegeta.  
"This is a total waste of time. This guy isn't even in this damn city. He probably got scared and ran away with his tail tucked between his legs."  
"Don't under estimate your enemy, you and I both know that." Vegeta snorted and continued his path down the dark ally.  
"And I also think you are under estimating Angel."  
"That is none of your business Kakarott. She may be powerful, but she lacks training. She might be able to wield a sword. But that isn't going to stop a ki blast. She's just an ancient warrior, she is lost in the past." Goku shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say in the defense of Angel. He could feel her power, but her ability to control it and use it to her advantage was yet to be seen.  
  
"Stupid Vegeta, trying to degrade me! I'll show him, I'll show all of them who I really am!" Angel growled to herself as she took to the air for an aerial view of the city below her.   
"I have to be careful, one wrong move and I'm dead for sure. I won't get a chance to even hold my baby if I screw up." She tucked a loose strained of hair behind her ear and adjusted her headdress.  
  
She smiled remembering when her father gave her the headdress as a surprise present before she left for earth. She wore it with pride and honor of a Glissa warrior. She ran a hand along the blade of her sword watching the city lights twinkle off of the highly polished metal.  
"I'm surprised in all these years this sword still looks this good." She smiled still admiring the etching on the blade, the golden handle still glimmering. She finally put it back in it's sheath, figuring she had wasted enough time dabbling in her own thoughts and should be doing her job she was sent here to do. She took off from her spot flying high around the city buildings in awe of the view from above.   
  
She had felt her mate trying to sneak into her brain trying to find out if she was all right and where she was but she quickly put up a mental barrier to him, blocking him from entering with out permission.  
"That should teach him." She laughed knowing he was cursing her from hell to the sun and back.  
"I love it when he's all pissed off about nothing. He doesn't realize how cute he is when his eye brows scrunch together and the little vein in his forehead starts to throb."  
  
"Damn her." Vegeta mumbled under his breath as he took to the skies with Goku following him. Goku's sensitive hearing caught what he mumbled and he snickered a little from it.  
"Why are you damning her for this time Vegeta?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"I was just wondering is all. Just chill out ok. Angel is fine isn't she?"  
"I wouldn't know, she has blocked our bond once again like a baka. She learned that one way too quickly. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about that."   
"You know she's ok, just get over it." Vegeta growled at Goku before concentrating back to his job at hand. But his mind kept wandering to Angel. The way she walked out to them on the look out about took his breath away she was stunning in her battle armor. He had never seen a woman look so damn good preparing for battle. If it wasn't for the threat of Corvine and his armies he would of swept her off her feet and fled the area just to take her and make her his once again. A smirk rose to his lips as he fought to urge to go and hunt her down at that moment even though she had embarrassed him and pissed him off to no end earlier that night.  
  
  
"I wonder how the others are fairing right now." Krillin said keeping his eyes to the skies above himself.  
"Probably have more action then what we're seeing that's for sure." Yamcha sighed. He didn't want to be there, he had a hot date with some cute little red head named Trixie from the local strip club.  
"I don't think so. I think that Corvine has hidden himself pretty well right now. He must know we are here to stop him. He's just plotting his next move." Piccolo grumbled out.  
"Let him plot all he wants, he's not going to get very far with us around." Krillin laughed.  
"Yea no kidding, did you see Angel, all I can say is wow! Now if she would come to her senses about Vegeta, the whole world would be right."  
"Yamcha, would you stop thinking with your little head for a few minutes? Sometimes I wish that you were still afraid of girls. You know damn well that she isn't going to be leaving Vegeta for a very long time."  
"We'll see about that. Once she's had Yamcha, she'll never return to that monkey prince again."  
"That's enough, we're here to do a job not talk about women." Piccolo took back off into the air re-scouting the countryside for anything that will lead them to Corvine.  
  
  
"You know something Trunks?"  
"What's that Goten?"  
"Man your Step Mom is a hottie."  
"Goten, I should beat the shit out of you for thinking that."  
"Well she is, you have to admit it." Goten started to laugh at Trunks who was blushing uncontrollably.  
"She's always been good looking. But you want to know what the weird thing is though? She's only a few years older then me and she's technically my Mom. Not to mention the whole relationship thingy is. I confuse myself trying to figure that out."  
"Step Mom great great great grandmother who cares."  
"Who cares? That really isn't a huge difference there. But at least Dad got her."  
"To tell ya the truth Trunks, I don't know how any woman would be attracted to your Dad."  
"Ha, you're telling me. I'm surprised I'm even alive considering the way he use to fight with my Mom all the time."  
"Yea, but she's still a hottie!" Goten took off before Trunks could clobber him for thinking about it again.  
  
"Could this be anymore boring?" Videl huffed as she touched down on the grass near a slow running river.  
"Well we could always be stuck with the Royal pain in the ass." 18 mused at the thought and smirked.  
"No way! I can only take so much of his 'Bow down to me' attitude before it starts making me nauseated."  
"That's the fun part. Just have to learn how to kick him down a little before he backs off and starts behaving."  
"So I've seen you do before. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill you yet with your witty remarks to him."  
"He wouldn't dare. Who else would he fight with since Bulma is gone? Angel isn't as well versed in the art of belittling Vegeta yet."  
"I'm sure she would learn quickly if you gave her a few lessons 18." 18's smirk grew bigger.  
"Ahh yes, I think I will give her a few lessons. Vegeta would piss himself to hear her smart talk back to him." They both started laughing unaware that they were being watched from the trees around them. The man smiled and his eyes twinkled.   
  
Videl was the first to stop laughing, looking around at the trees.  
"Did you hear something?"  
"No, I didn't hear anything besides these damn noisy insects and that damn water."  
"I swear I thought I heard something. It might be my imagination, I haven't slept well in the last few days."  
"Well if we could put our children on leashes, I think that most of our troubles would be solved for the time being." 18 grinned and furrowed her eyebrows. Videl looked at her strangely wondering what she was up to.  
"I know you are there, you might as well come out here before I blast your ass to kingdom come." 18 shouted without turning around.  
"You know you are no fun to mess around with 18?" The man said as he came out from behind the trees marching straight towards Videl and 18.  
"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing out here in this forest?" Videl gave the man the third degree.  
"Videl, I would like you to meet my brother. 17 this is Videl, Gohan's mate." 18 smiled still not turning around.  
"Charmed I'm sure." 17 gave a nod before pouncing on his sister from behind. She threw him off of her back and stood over him.  
"What the hell are you doing following me around again?" 18 asked as she flipped her blonde hair out of her eyes after she helped her brother up off of the cold ground.  
"Why do you even bother asking? You know I love a good fight."  
"Good, you can tag along with us. Seems there is some asshole that thinks he's going to take over the earth and enslave everyone to do his bidding."  
"Isn't it always that? When will they ever learn not to fuck with us here?" 18 shrugged to her brother before she took off into the air with 17 and Videl not far behind.  
  
Angel had stopped her search and perched herself high on top of a tall building gazing at the beautiful city lights. The Mickila part of her had never seen a modern city on earth before so it was like watching a child going into a candy store.  
  
"Wonders never cease do they? Won't be long now and they'll be almost as advanced as other civilizations in the universe." She smiled rubbing her arms up and down her legs trying to take the night chill out of them. She closed her eyes and took a sharp intake of air in and took her mental barrier down for Vegeta. It had been hours since they had separated from everyone so why not check and see what he was up to.  
_'Vegeta?'_ She whispered so softly mentally to him. Vegeta stopped flying and hovered in mid-air confusing Goku to why he had stopped so abruptly in front of him.  
_'Hn? What do you want Little One?_'  
_'What? Can't I just say hello?'_  
_'No you can't. Don't you realize how busy I am?'_  
_'Sorry, I won't bother you again my Prince.'_ She closed off the link before he could respond sending Vegeta into a tantrum, which no one heard, but himself. Angel sighed, she hated when he yelled at her when she was being sweet to him. She didn't mean to invoke him this time on purpose.  
"If I wasn't bonded to you Vegeta, I would have killed you already." She leaned back onto the roof on the building once again locating everyone that was out searching.  
  
"I don't think we're going to find anything tonight. It's very late and I haven't felt a thing since we've been out here looking Supreme Kai."  
"I know Gohan. That has me a little worried. I know he's around here but where is the question. Maybe we should regroup and head back to the lookout and continue this after some food and sleep."  
"Yea, I don't think he'll do anything more tonight after I got rid of that one guy. Too bad the other ones escaped."  
"No worries Gohan, all in good time will we find him and destroy him."  
"The sooner the better. Lets go find the others and get back." They hovered for a few moments before heading back towards the city.  
  
Group by group they staggered in reporting the same to each other of finding no trace of anything in the surrounding area. Angel was the last to report back in, she hung back away from the group taking in the scene before her and the feeling of their extraordinary powers each held. She pulled out her knife and started fiddling with it as she listened to the others talk on and on about nothing.  
  
"You're going to cut a finger off with that thing." Vegeta's voice broke the droning of the other voices out of her ears.  
"Mind your own business." She replied bluntly as possible still upset at him for yelling at her.  
"You are my business Onna. You are my mate so that makes everything you do and yourself my business don't you forget that."  
"You keep reminding me like I'm a child Geta. Do I look like I'm a child?"  
"Act like one from time to time. And you are small enough to be one."  
"Argh, you are out to piss me off aren't you? Why do you always insult me?"  
"Keep you in line and that you know your place."  
"Know my place? And what place is that?" Angel's anger was brewing over now she so wanted to draw her sword and have him beg for mercy at her feet.  
"At home, away from all of this. Safe." Angel had heard enough, her ki flared about her crackling as she powered up more. The senshi stood in awe as her eyes flickered from violet to blood red, her baby blue hair swirling around in the wind the ki was generating changing to red to match her eyes. Vegeta was flabbergasted at the site, but still stood toe to toe with her in a stare down contest.  
"You underestimate me Vegeta. I can take care of myself. I have for well over a millennia and you know it."  
"Show me your powers Onna, I want to see what you got." He growled at her not releasing his stare.  
"Mickila, power down now. You will not fight Vegeta here." The Supreme Kai stepped between them pushing Angel back away from Vegeta before she took a swing. Slowly she obeyed his orders as her eyes and hair returned to normal. She adverted her eyes away from Vegeta then turned her back to him, just the sight of him made her blood boil and course thru her veins faster. One by one they took off back to the lookout to seek food and shelter for a few hours.   
  
Angel took the scenic route on her way back, not wanting to start anything with Vegeta at the moment. Her mind was busy with other things to even think about Vegeta. As soon as she touched down on the lookout she swiftly made her way over to the sleeping three amigos and pulled Bra away from the huddle tucking the rest of the girls in with extra blankets. She sat against the wall besides the other two girls with her eyes closed with Bra snuggled up in her lap still sleeping tightly in a blanket. She ran her fingers thru Bra's wispy blue hair, comforting her as sleep came to claim her.   
"Wish I had brought my camera." Videl said with a smile seeing how Angel was holding Bra and Panny and Marron were asleep beside her. Vegeta's arrogant voice broke the peaceful moment annoying almost everyone.  
  
"Who invited the other piece of rusted tin to come play with us?"  
"Come now Vegeta, you love me and you know it." 17 gave him a wink. 18 grinned from ear to ear watching the grumpy Saiyan Prince spit out a slew of curse words in his native language.  
"Why does my Dad hate you two so much?" Trunks asked as he watched Vegeta stomp around.  
"Because he can't win a verbal match with either of us." 17 smirked flipping some of his black hair out of his eyes to watch Vegeta act like a child.  
"And the 'tin can' remark is getting kind of old really, wish he'd learn something new to insult me about."18 rolled her eyes with the corner of her mouth upturned into a smile.  
"I still say the time you told him you were going to use his head to clean the pots and pans with was hilarious." Trunks laughed remembering the way his Dad was speechless that one time.  
"Well don't you think his head would remove burnt on crud?" 18 queried.  
"I heard that you over grown garbage can."  
"Why Vegeta you amaze me, tell me where ever did you come up with that witty comeback? Did you just think of that yourself?"17 scoffed.  
"Watch it before I send you to the junk yard and have you turned into a cube of metal."  
"Oh hurt me baby, hurt me! You know I like it rough!"17 chattered out while spanking himself sending Vegeta storming away from the group.   
What the rest of them didn't know was Angel was watching the show trying to keep herself from busting a gut as the two androids ripped him apart in a match of wits. She was biting the inside of her lip to keep a straight face, all the while trying so hard to keep her eyes closed so she wouldn't see her mate stomp around furiously after each insult that was thrown. Goku and Goten couldn't stop laughing as the tears rolled down their faces as the Prince stomped by them as he cursed at them with every known word he could think of in twenty different languages. Angel let her mental barrier down for a moment to say good night to her prince.  
  
_'Goodnight brillo head.'_ She couldn't contain the smirk that time around  
_'Goodnight blue haired freak.'_   
_'Love you too Geta.'_  
_'Ditto Onna, now shut up and go to sleep before I make you go sparring with me.'_  
_'ZZzzzZZz'_ She snored.  
_'Onna!'_  
_'What?'_  
_'Shut up.'_  
_'ZZzzzZZzz'_  
_'Onna!'_  
_'Hn? I'm asleep remember? And stop calling me Onna.'_  
_'My Angel of mercy shut up and go to sleep.'_  
_'That's better, night Geta.'_  
_'Night my beloved.'_   
_'ZZzzzZZzz'_  
"Onna!!"  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. lesson in ass kicking

  
  
I don't own DBZ...don't sue me...  
  
  
Dawn broke too early for Angel's sake as she stretched and yawned trying to wake herself. She smiled seeing Bra still sleeping peacefully in her lap, while Pan and Marron were curled up right next to her. She really loved those little girls like they were her own. But school would be starting in two weeks, if the world doesn't come under control of Corvine, and she would hardly see them. She carefully picked Bra up out of her lap and placed her next to the other girls so she could stretch her weary legs a bit.  
"Morning Angel."   
"Oh, Good Morning 18." She yawned as she greeted her.  
"Good work on showing Vegeta some of your power, I was impressed, and not much impresses me." Angel looked a little stunned at the comment. No one had ever complemented her on her powers before.  
"Thank you I guess. One of the first times I've stood toe to toe with him." 'And not broke out in tears or him going to his gravity room to pout' she sighed at her thoughts.  
"You're one of the few that can stand toe to toe with him and live. Some aren't so lucky."  
"Well I'll consider myself lucky then." Angel tried to give a smile, but only managed a crooked grin for her efforts.  
"So you're the unfortunate soul that's shacking up with the Monkey Prince?" 17 questioned taking notice of her defensive stance when he asked.  
"Brother that was not cool. Don't you have some place you'd like to be right now?" 18 clocked her brother upside his head for his comment.  
"No, I've come to torture Vegeta, and well fight if we ever find some action around here."  
"Guess so, if you mean arrogant, egotistical son of a bitch over there yep you got the right girl."  
"We definitely need to work on your verbal attacks, they are lame at best. I'll give you a few pointers later. Wise idea for you is to listen in." 18 laughed and yanked her brother to leave Angel alone.  
  
Vegeta stood against a pillar staring off into the distance not taking much notice of things going on around him. A few of the senshi were awake either training or getting breakfast, while the other caught a few more extra winks of sleep before the long day ahead of them. Vegeta didn't sleep at all, he kept watch over the tower with 17 and 18 for the past three hours, listening to them bicker about things that were none of his concern. He watched his mate sleep with his daughter in her lap bringing a smile to his face for a minute before being replaced with his normal frown. Some how she gave him peace this morning with everything that had happened in the past few days. His mind kept processing the sights of her only a few hours before. Her transformation astonished him to no ends. He wasn't prepared for it at all, he felt her power rising, but a transformation almost like a Saiyan threw him for a loop. He had to fight hard to restrain himself from looking surprised from it.  
  
"Hey." Angel's quiet voice broke his concentration as he watched the sun being born for the new day.  
"Sleep well?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes to see his mate, her hair slightly mused from her sleep.  
"If you want to call that sleep, then not really." She yawned again, and closed her eyes to the sun's rays as she felt the warmth of it on her face.  
"Hmpft, warriors learn to live on little sleep. You don't have time when the enemy is near. Saiyan warriors can go days even weeks without sleep."  
"I realize that Geta. I'll get use to it. Just have to keep reminding you that I'm not a Saiyan. I'm Glissian." She tried to stifle a yawn in front of him.  
"Go eat something Onna, then we'll spar. And change out of that ridiculous outfit, makes you look trashy." She cocked an eyebrow to him, wondering if he really meant what he was saying. The trashy comment stabbed her and she cringed.  
"I won't hurt you Little One, too bad. Now go, I'll expect to see you in fifteen minutes." He smirked and walked away from her before she could protest to him.  
"He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I'll show you trashy." She sighed with a smile on her face as she went back to change her clothes and grab something to eat as he suggested.  
  
"No ki blasts on the lookout Goten!" Goku yelled as he dodged a stray blast that sailed by his head.  
"Opps, sorry Dad. I guess we should take this some place else so we don't end up destroying Dende's place huh?"  
"No kidding baka. I think you're getting smarter everyday there Goten." Trunks punched Goten in the arm as he walked by.  
"Lets go to our regular sparring field. That should be big enough for all of us to train with out killing each other." Goku grinned to his son.  
"Oh there no killing allowed Kakarott?"  
"Not for you, you still probably pretty pissed at Angel for not standing down to you earlier."  
"Feh, not hardly. Takes courage to stand up to the Prince of all Saiyans like that."  
"I thought for a second she was going to rip your head off Dad." Trunks snickered, but stopped abruptly when Vegeta cocked his eyes to him.  
"She wouldn't last five minutes with me, let alone rip my head off."  
"Can't wait for that main event to happen. I'll want front row seats for that one. Let me got get my popcorn and soda and I'll be all set." 17 broke into the conversation.  
"Who asked you, scrap heap?"  
"Oh no, I'm scared now! Vegeta you have to stop coming up with those great insults off the top of your head, you're killing me here."  
"Aren't you late for your oil change yet?" Vegeta hissed at 17.  
"Oh Dende, Haha, oh my! You are just a regular comedian aren't ya? Let me guess you've been taking lessons when you're not training? Watching too much Comedy Central?"  
"I'll give you a lesson in ass kicking if you don't shut that trap of yours." Vegeta growled getting rather irritated by the company surrounding him.  
"Promise me sweet cheeks? I have so long to have the master teach me!"  
"17, that's enough. Save it for training. Sparring with Vegeta is much more fun when he's pissed off."18 scoffed eying the prince.  
"Alright, but once we get there, I'm not going to stop heckling him. I still want to know how much hair spray and hair gel he uses to get his hair that way. Do you think if I light a match he'd explode with all that junk in his hair?"  
  
Angel took her time getting dressed, actually finding stuff that matched instead of the miss matched armor and battle suit she wore earlier. She pulled out her pink leather pants along with the matching corset and bustier. Slowly but surely pulling the clothes on.  
"I think I need to go on a diet, these are getting pretty snug." She pulled on her matching pink leather jacket and proceeded to put her reddish chrome armor back on. Snapping the chain a crossed her chest to secure it in place she was ready for her sparring challenge against her mate. 'I wonder if this is trashy enough for him? Guess I'll find out.' She thought giving herself a look over quickly.  
"Like you need to go on a diet Angel. You're small enough already."  
"Gohan, you are just as bad as your father is for sneaking up on people you know that?"  
"That's what Videl tells me all the time. Everyone should be lucky I don't know instant transmission like he does." He gave the famous Son smile and a small laugh.  
"No kidding. I wouldn't know what to think then. I'm still having nightmares from when your father came into Vegeta's bed room and got an eye full of something he did not want to see."  
"I think he's caught everyone in the act once or twice. He just doesn't know how to pick up a phone to ask if he can come over or anything."  
"I wonder how your mother has put up with him for so many years. I would have killed him right along with Vegeta in the first few days. And another thing, you Saiyans and your bottomless pits for stomachs."  
"What can I say, we're growing men."  
"Very funny, you guys eat enough to feed a small country and then some each day. A few weeks ago Vegeta and I had a fight over the last dinner roll on the table. I thought for sure it was going to turn into a brawl, so I let him have it. I didn't want to risk losing my fingers or anything."  
"I don't think you'd lose a finger this time. Lets get going to the sparring fields. This looks like it's going to get fairly interesting soon. 17 already started selling ring side seats for Vegeta and yours sparring match."  
"As long as I get half of the money on those tickets, I won't mind putting on a good show." She laughed.  
Gohan escorted her out on the lookout towards the others preparing to leave.  
"Onna, do you have anything decent to spar in besides those?" Angel rolled her eyes at Vegeta ignoring him completely and taking off into the skies following Goten and Trunks.  
_'Guess that answers my question to the trashy value of my battle gear.'_  
  
_'Damn if she don't stop wearing those clothes she's going to be hurting when I lose control and take her. I won't be able to stop myself.'_ Vegeta could hardly contain himself with the stunning look of his mate in her battle attire. It was driving him absolutely insane with lust. The way her eyes glittered in the morning sun, the way she walked with confidence, her not so innocent smile did it all for him. It was going to prove interesting when it came for him to spar with her. He didn't know weather or not he could fight with her and keep his primal instincts at bay.  
_'Like what you see Geta?'_ her voice whispered to him.   
_'Onna, words couldn't describe it.'_ Angel's cheeks started to blush at the complement he gave her. She slowed her pace so she could fly along side of Vegeta in hopes of keeping him in a semi-good mood.  
_'Gomen Geta, I didn't mean to get you all worked up.'_ She gave him a sweet flirty smile and a wink.  
_'Onna, I'm not going to take it easy on you.'_  
_'Are you referring to Sparring or what you want to do afterwards?'_  
_'Both now pay attention you might learn something.'_ He said as they set down in an open field of tall grass surrounded on all sides by mountains.  
"Alright everyone pair off and lets get some training done." Gohan called out grabbing Piccolo as his sparring partner.  
  
"Looks like you are stuck with me." Yamcha said eying her up and down.  
"Oh goodie I can't contain my excitement. Lets get started then." She took a fighting stance waiting on him to throw the first punch. Yamcha grinned; this was going to be fun to him.   
"Are you going to stand there all day and gawk or what?" She asked furrowing her brows together trying to pick out an easy weakness to bring him down fast with.  
"I'm not allowed to admire such beauty in front of me?" His question caught her off guard. He sprinted at her bringing a fist to the side of her face. Angel growled under her breath at him before taking up on her defense. She was blocking all of his punches and kicks making him frustrated that he couldn't land a solid blow to her.  
"Come on weakling, I know you got it in you." She taunted him making him red in the face with anger.  
"Lets see you stop this!" He powered up a small ki blast aiming it right as her chest. At the last second she dove and rolled out of the way before the blast could inflict damage to her.  
"Weak! That was so weak Yamcha, if you want to make this a good match at least do something right like this." She formed two ki blasts in her hands and hurtled them towards him exploding at his feet. He jumped out of the way and started to laugh.  
_'So she knows ki blasts, I'll step it up a notch then.'_ He grinned and started at her again. A few punches caught her off guard sending her sprawling to the ground.  
_'Onna, stop trying to show off and concentrate.'_ Vegeta broke thru her mind. She growled and turned around to him to stare him down when a blast caught her straight in the back knocking her down on the grass ten feet away from where she was standing.  
_'Onna?'_ She didn't answer him, sending his heart racing before he could see what happened. He was too busy sparring with Goku to stop and find out.  
"Oh shit, I didn't mean to do that. Vegeta is going to kill me." Yamcha spoke picking up his pace to see what damage he inflicted. She hadn't moved from where she landed, face down in the dirt and grass, her arms tucked under her body, her legs lying at weird angles.  
"Don't touch her you fucking baka." Trunks pushed Yamcha away hard before he bent down examining the scorch mark on her back carefully.  
"Dad..." Before Trunks could get the rest of his sentence out of his mouth, Angel barreled over letting two more ki blasts off at Yamcha that wasn't expecting them. One missed landing behind him as the other one slammed into his chest sending him backwards.  
"Never let your guard down, even for me." She growled as Yamcha staggered to his feet.   
"You're going to pay for that!" He wiped some blood from his lip with the back of his hand and smirked. She undid her sword sheath and threw it to the ground, followed quickly by her armor, and jacket in a pile. By this time all eyes were on her as she took up a fighting stance.  
"Bring it, don't sing it." She snarled at him as her eyes flickered from violet to red then back scaring the piss out of Yamcha.  
"No transformations, you'll kill me!"  
"I promise I won't kill you. Now shut up and fight me damn it. Your whining is irritating me."  
"You're becoming more like Vegeta little by little everyday. What the hell was I thinking about wanting to fuck your ass after monkey boy over there already had you." Angel was furious, her hands clenched together at her sides. She stood motionless, her hair blowing in the slight breeze around her shoulders and face.  
_'Angel?'  
'Hn?'  
'Kick his ass.'  
'With pleasure Geta baby.'_ She gave a smirk and levitated into the air keeping her eye on Yamcha the whole time. He cracked his knuckles and followed her lead into the air watching her intently trying to figure out if she was going to make the first move or he should.  
"Puwi keni" Angel shouted bringing her hands together and firing a powerful blast towards Yamcha, he threw up his hands to deflect the blast away only to be over come by the immense power tumbling backwards. Angel flew towards him landing a kick to his chest and bringing down her hands to his back sending him rocketing towards the earth. When the dust settled the earth beneath her was a crater with Yamcha dazed and confused lying in the middle of it.  
"Whoa, remind me not to mess with her." Krillin sweat dropped as he watched her land a few feet away from him.  
"What kind of attack was that? Puwi kenia watcha might call it?" Goku asked dumbfounded.   
"Means Angel tears in Glissian. I have a few more attacks that are much more powerful then that. I took it easy on the poor bastard." Angel dusted herself off before she looked over to Vegeta.   
_'Did you like what you seen?'  
'And a whole lot more Onna. Lets get out of here, there is someplace I want to show you.'_ She gave him a questioning look watching him take to the sky.   
"We'll be back later, don't wait for us." Angel gave a wink to the senshi as she grabbed her stuff and took off after Vegeta as fast as she could.  
  
"You think Dende and Mr.Popo are going to be mad at us for this little water incident?" Bra stood staring at the huge lake of water all over the lookout.  
"Maybe, but it's not my fault that you chased me with Mr.Popo's watering hose."  
"Well maybe if you didn't stink Pan, I wouldn't have chased you then would I?"  
"Not like you smell like flowers either Bra."  
"You both stink! There are you both happy now?" Marron shouted at the bickering friends. Bra picked up the hose and started to chase Marron down drenching her in one shot.  
"Teach you for thinking we stink." Bra laughed as she fell down into one of the many puddles unable to control herself.  
"I'm telling Dende on you both." Marron stuck out her tongue and marched into the building to rat out her friends.  
"This is not going to be good Pan. We're in enough trouble with enough people already. Daddy is going to be so pissed at me I can see it now."  
"You can always lock yourself in the gravity room until this all blows over."  
"Sure why not, not like Daddy can't blast me out of there." Sarcasm dripping from Bra's worried voice.  
"I know, I can have my parents adopt you. You can come live with me."  
"Like that's a good idea Panny, do you realize how much trouble we'd be into if I lived with you all the time?"  
"The same amount that we're in right now."  
"What in the world are you two doooiiiinnnnngggg ………. Out here?" Dende yelled as he slid on the water falling on his backside with Mr.Popo following him out and sliding half way across the look out.  
"I think that's our cue to split." Pan grabbed Bra's hand and jumped into the air taking off from the look out before punishment could be dealt out.  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful Vegeta." Angel twirled around taking in the landscape of their destination.   
"Told you that you'd see again. Not like there is a whole lot to see on this mud ball of a planet."  
"Yes you did. I'm glad I can, or I'd be missing out on some wonderful sights. There is so much beauty on this planet. I find more and more every time I am needed. Too bad that I can't remain Mickila."   
"Why do you want to walk the earth for an eternity? Wouldn't you rather be doing something else?"  
"I promised the Supreme Kai that I would protect the people here on earth for as long as I am needed. There is nowhere else for me to go. Glissa was destroyed a long time ago. There are some Glissians still out there some place, but I rather stay where I'm needed."  
"And you'll be here long after I die, and the others also."  
"I make friends, I find lovers, and I find true love. It keeps me going. But I rather be with you for an eternity. It would make my life bearable once again. I would wish for that with all my heart."  
"Be careful of what you wish for Onna. You never know who might be listening." He whispered so softly in her ear. He inhaled deeply taking in her sent. He closed his eyes finding great comfort just by her sent alone.  
"Vegeta?"  
"Yes Little One?" He reached up pulling his fingers thru her hair. She trembled at his touch, his breath hot on her neck as he nipped it.  
"I need you, need you right now. More then I've needed anything in the world." She panted out as she got more excited and aroused with the ever closeness of Vegeta's body.  
"Patience Little one, I've waited to do this since the day we met."  



	26. violence never solved anything

  
  
I don't own DBZ...don't sue little old me plz.  
  
  
  
"Where did Angel and Vegeta take off to?" Goku asked confused exchanging looks with the rest of the senshi.  
"Bro, they went to go get freaky is my guess." Krillin wiggled his eyebrows as he gave a laugh.  
"That was way too much information Krillin, I'm going to be scared for life with that mental thought." Goten cried out putting his hands over his ears.  
"Why you doing that Goten, I thought you said she was a hottie?" Trunks blurted out. Goten's eyes widen, his face turning crimson with his blush.  
"Well umm, I...I.." He stuttered out.  
"HAHA, Goten has a crush on Trunks' mother!" 17 snickered loudly before getting beat down by his sister.  
"Damn it 18, can't I have just a little fun?"  
"Only when I say you can. Why don't you go find the two love birds and find out where they're doing?"  
"Good idea, I still have to ask Vegeta about his beauty secrets anyways. I have to have the name of his hairdresser." 17 flipped his black locks out of his face giving a smile.  
"You do that. And please spare me the details when you come back."  
"Oh you don't want the number for his hairdresser? I think you'd look charming with your hair sticking up like his."  
"Don't even compare me to him! Ever." 18 grabbed his neck and lifted him off his feet staring him in the eyes for a moment before she gracefully dropped him on his ass to the dirt below.  
  
Vegeta growled as he blocked another kick from Angel in the air. Sweat was glissining off his rock hard pecs of chiseled steel.  
"This is what you've been waiting for since the day we met? I was hoping for something a little more romantic." Angel took another swing only to be batted away.  
"I told you that you had to be patient. That is one of your many weaknesses. Really Onna, there is too many to count."  
"Argh, you want patience, you got it." Angel slammed her fist into Vegeta's jaw and took off leaving him dumbfounded and alone. Vegeta racked his hands thru his hair watching her leave quickly.  
"Damn it Onna. You didn't wait for me to tell you that I was impressed." He whispered into the light breeze.  
  
_'I only find comfort when she is around, her diamond like eyes memorize me to no end, her body so erotic and soft, her touch setting off fires deep within me. Her soft voice is music to my ears, making my heart skip a beat with every breathy whisper. Her taste so sweet, sweeter then any thing I've ever known in my life time.'_ He closed his eyes feeling the sun on his shoulders, his arousal growing by the second becoming painfully obvious that he needed her.  
  
_'If you only knew your smile captured me the moment I looked into your beautiful face, you're eyes stealing my heart and soul. I never had a chance to fight it, this feeling you know. If I had known you do this to me, I would have found you faster.'_ He let out a shaky breath wanting to go after her, but his stubborn side wouldn't allow him to leave.  
  
Miles away Angel stood at the edge of cliff over looking the ocean, watching the waves crash against it. The cool wind blowing her wispy blue hair straight back as she stood with a blank expression etched on her face. For the moment she was at peace with herself watching the foam capped waves batter the rocky earth below her.  
  
"I had ended my life like this once. I remember it like it was yesterday. The stormy skies, the stinging of the rain that pelted my body, my broken heart lie bleeding at my feet. I swore I would never have a man effect me like that again. But it's happening. No matter how much I want to run from Vegeta, I can't leave his side. What has he done to me? He always has a snide remark towards me as of late, but there is a whole other side that no one sees in him like I do. I wished for him to be with me forever, but I have another wish I'd like to add with it. I wish for him to never break my heart. Does he know I sometimes late at night stay awake to watch him sleep. His soul lost in peaceful dreams that bring a smile to my face. If my time on earth was thru and have to leave for another assignment, would he know how much I cared and loved him?"   
  
Tears slipped down her face as she collapsed to the ground, her body racked with painful sobs. She had closed off her bond link and suppressed her ki to nothing not wanting anyone to see the emotional state she had made herself into.   
"All you have to do is smile at me and I fall in love with you more, I totally surrender to you Vegeta. There ain't nothing about you that don't do something for me. That attitude, his gentle touch, his voice." She choked out between sobs. Her face now stained with dirt and tears, her battle attire now filthy and scuffed up. The armor had lost its gloss. The dark clouds of a storm hovered overhead as she picked her head up and watched the magnificent sun disappear from the sky only to be replaced with gloomy dark clouds that matched her churning soul.  
  
"Pan, we should go back. Just look how big that storm is. I don't think it's safe for us to wander around out here with it blowing in."  
"I think your right. The others should be back at the look out by now. We might as well face our punishment." Bra sighed heavily knowing her Dad would be on wits end with her.  
"Well come on, don't stand there all day like a baka Bra."   
"I'm coming geeze." She grabbed Panny's hand as they took to the air to face the wraith of the senshi and Dende. The rain started to fall, the wind picking up as they made their way to the lookout.  
"Where have you two been? We were starting to get worried." Videl wrapped her daughter in a fluffy dry towel.  
"We took off cause we were afraid that you'd be mad at us for making a mess up here." Bra sighed as Goten wrapped her up in a towel.  
"You thought you were in trouble with the water? You were in no trouble at all." Dende spoke coming from the other room.  
"We weren't?" Bra and Pan said in unison.  
"No, as a matter of fact I was coming out to join you." Dende spoke so quiet so no one else but the girls would hear him. They got huge smiles on their faces and hugged him and laughed.  
"Is the Onna here?" Vegeta voice bellowed off the walls. All the senshi shrugged and looked at each other.  
"Sorry Vegeta, haven't seen her since you left after training."   
"Kakarott, never mind you are not even worth of me to waste my breath on."  
"Don't worry Vegeta, she'll be back." Goku flashed his smile.  
"What did you do to her this time?" 18 gave him a questioning look.  
"None of your concern you pile of junk."  
"Oh there you are Vegeta, I've been looking all over for you. Will you be a sport and give me the phone number to the beauty shop you use. I just love your style."  
"Back off or I'll give you the number to my fist."  
"Violence never solves anything, but if you want to hurt me can I get my leather outfit and whips first please?"  
"Get out of my sight before I rip you apart." Vegeta growled and walked away to be alone with his thoughts.   
  
Angel had made her way from the rocky cliff to the hospital after the rain began to be too much for her. She wanted to check on Marissa before she rejoined the others. She strolled thru the corridors then on to an elevator for the short trip up to the floor she needed to be on. Her chrome boots clicked on the cold tile floor as exited the elevator heading for the NN ICU. She opened the door seeing a flurry of people in the room.  
"Miss, you can't be in here right now. You have to leave." A male nurse started to push her back towards the door.  
"What the hell? My daughter is in here I want to see her now."  
"I'm sorry you can't."  
"Marissa? What's happening?"  
"Ma'am please, you have to leave."  
"No! I want to see her right now, get out of my way." Angel pushed the nurse out of her way and marched towards where Marissa was with the crowd of people around her.  
"What's happening to my baby?" Angel screamed.  
"Mike call security now, she can't be in here." A doctor ordered as he tried to back her away from the area. Angel unsheathed her sword and advanced on them once again.  
"Tell me what is happening to my daughter?" The doctor backed up with his hands out in front of him.  
"Ma'am I'm sorry, but..."  
  
"Where is that blasted Onna? Is she that mad at me not to come back?" He stood in the rain watching the lightning strike the ground below him. The deep black and purple clouds swirled around in the giant sky. He crossed his arms defying the rain that soaked him completely as he waited for her to come back to his arms. He was no regretting everything that he said to her to make her hurt so badly. His mind raced as he thought of what could happen to her if he wasn't there with her. Hurt, raped, or even killed. His mind couldn't take those images that were flashing fast thru it like a bad nightmare. Every moment with her flickered by quickly, the moment he first kissed her as their lips inched forward until they met sending pure pleasure to him. A slow release from the pain that had taken his soul when his Bulma passed. She ended his grief, ended his loneliness, shattering his nightmares of watching Bulma die in front of him. He was fighting a battle of epic proportions with his memories, only thinking that they would stop when his Angel of Mercy was safe in his strong protective arms once again. The hours went by slowly, feeling like a whole lifetime had past with out seeing her face, her eyes piercing his soul seeing him for who he really was. Not the cold hearted murderer he was in the past, but the gentle, warm and loving person he was in private with her wrapped around his body in pure ecstasy. Every inch of her body explored to the fullest extent, his eyes memorized every small detail of her body. She consumed every minute of every passing day. He could no longer go one second with out thinking or seeing her face, or the smell of roses on her delicate skin.   
  
"I would gladly give my life up for you Onna, anything for you." He whispered on the wind hoping the words would be carried by it to her ears to hear.  
"Come back safely to me."  
"Vegeta?"  
"What do you need sprout?"  
"Angel needs you right now. More then she needs anyone in the world."  
"What's going on? She's not dying is she?" His eyes becoming wider with Dende's words to go to her.  
"No, she's not. But if you don't go to her now, I can't guarantee her sanity."  
"Tell me where she is now! I can not feel her ki, and she is blocking my bond." Vegeta growled his hands clenched in fists of rage.  
"She is at the home you both share."  
"Why didn't you tell me in the first place? He shot off like a bolt of lightning straight for his home, the home he has come to know for over twenty-five years.   
  
Angel had retreated to Capsule Corp as her mind clouded over in grief. She entered the house not recognizing it at first the way it was destroyed. She unsheathed her sword for the second time that day and walked up the stairs with the sword dragging on the carpet, held on to with dead weighted arms. Her eyes were hollow; no life sparked their color, her face pale, expressionless and cold. The rain dripped off of her soaked body, her hair plastered to the sides of her face in a spider web fashion. She found the room she was looking for, opening the door slowly and turning on the light. The light blazed forth to reveal a baby's room, decorated in soft pastels, and cute fuzzy animals. She had spent months turning this room into Marissa's room for when the day came, which was never more. The tears welled in her eyes, no longer could she contain them. She drew her arms above her swinging the sword down on the bassinet that was in the corner of the room destroying it in one blow. She swung around taking out the dresser, the stuffing material on the animals floating and falling carelessly about her as she totally rampaged the room. She screamed in anger, and in grief. Her daughter didn't have the chance to survive. She died before she knew her mothers gentle touch, her sweet voice, never to see the world.  
  
The thunder crashed around Capsule Corp as Vegeta landed on the property. The house was dark except for a light on in the second floor room. Vegeta noted it was the newborn brats room. He bowed his head and entered the house to find out why Angel was here instead of with him. He heard loud crashing noises and her painful sobs above him as he came in the door. His heart trembled with fear, something that it hadn't done in ages. He crashed thru the door finding Angel still swinging her sword at anything that was left in the nursery. He quickly ducked the blade before getting behind her making her drop the weapon on the floor at her feet. Her back to him, he crushed her to his chest as she fought him off, wanting to continue her destructive nature.  
"Onna, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you destroying my house?"  
"Leave me be Vegeta, I don't need you!" She gave him a sharp elbow to his stomach, loosening his grip on her immediately. Winded, and highly pissed he grabbed her again in the same fashion bring a powerful fist to her stomach a few times knocking the wind out of her. She stopped struggling in his embrace and slumped against his body crying.  
"Onna, why have you destroyed your brats room?" She didn't speak, only her body trembling against his. The totally chaos she released on the room told him one thing, the brat had died.  
"Onna, listen to me. Destroying my home is not going to help you."  
"How do you know Vegeta? I left her alone in that hospital to go play mighty warrior. Make all of you proud to fight with me. She died with out me there, she didn't know who I was." Her angry voice changing to a sad whisper. Vegeta stroked the hair away from her face, watching each tear fall from her beautiful eyes one by one.  
"Even though I cursed your awakening as the warrior, I was always proud of you Onna." She cried even harder, she was hysterical with panic screams, of her baby's name over and over. Vegeta cringed with every piece of his heart breaking for her.  
"Angel please forgive me." He whispered softly in her ear before landing a blow from his hand to the back of her head, knocking her out cold. His arms caught her around her tiny waist before she fell to the floor. He lifted her over his shoulder and picked up her sword and turned out the lights.   
"Onna, you will have another brat to love. Soon."  
  
Bra waited for her Dad to come back for what it seemed like hours now. Trunks and Goten told her along with Panny and Marron about Mickila's awakening the night before making her all that more excited to see Angel again. The minutes turned to hours, disappointment winning out excitement as Her Dad and newly claimed Mom never showed. 17 had finally come back to the look out after tailing Vegeta to his Capsule Corp home. He had seen and heard everything that went on between them before he slipped out before he was noticed.  
"So where have you been?" 18 asked looking over her wet brother.  
"I was following a certain monkey, that's where I've been."  
"I didn't mean for you to literally follow him around dumb ass."  
"I just went to see what he was up to, that's all. He should be back soon." 17's face was still serious since his sister's confrontations with him. It struck her odd how 17 never miss an opportunity to jab and taunt the Prince any way he could.  
"What's eating you? Vegeta didn't want to give you hair styling secrets?"  
"Nothing. I'm sure everyone will find out shortly." 17 walked away finding a place for himself to think over what he had just witnessed.   
  
As 17 had predicted, Vegeta landed only fifteen minutes after he told 18 of his followings. Angel was still draped over his shoulder; her sword was tight in his gripe as he walked towards the building.   
"What's the matter with her?" 18 asked before he entered. Her cold blue eyes meeting with Vegeta's foreboding black ones.  
"She went hysterical on me. I had to knock her out before she harmed herself or anyone else."  
"Hysterical huh? What did you do to make her that way? Let me guess, you pissed her off and threatened to blaster her to the next dimension?"  
"Funny, not get out of my way rust bucket." He pushed 18 aside going into the building to dry and comfort Angel.  
"Dad, what the hell did you do this time?"  
"Why does everyone insist that I did something to her? I haven't done a single thing to this Onna!"  
"Then tell us what happened then."  
"She went crazy, so I had to knock her out. Simple as that."  
"Simple? Why the hell would she go crazy? Everything was fine this morning." Krillin added his two cents into the conversation.  
"I found her at the house destroying the nursery with her little sword here." Vegeta dropped it uncermonlial onto the tile floor. He pulled her off his shoulder and cradled her in his arms as he took a seat against the wall.  
"Why was she doing that? Marissa should be home soon." Trunks asked as he advanced on his Dad. Goku brought out a few dry towels and handed them to a not so grateful Vegeta. He remained quiet as he dried what he could of her cold damp skin and hair.  
"The brat won't be coming home from the hospital."  
"Nani? How can that be?" Trunks took a backwards step in disbelief.  
"It died. I found her hacking up the nursery at the house. After a few moments of talking to her she went hysterical so I knocked her out so she wouldn't harm herself."  
"Oh man, shit. I can't believe this is happening. I thought all was going to end well for her."  
"Not everything is meant to end well. I've learned never to expect anything more then what you have."  
"You need anything?" Vegeta just shook his head, resting his hand on Angel's arm listening to her steady breathing that was lulling him to drift off to sleep.  
  
Bra stood around the corner from her Dad, listening to what Trunks and he had said. Her dream for a baby sister had vanished with a snap of someone's fingers. 'This can't be happening.' She screamed mentally. She was on the edge of hysterics when 17 pulled her away from the corner.  
"You heard everything didn't you?" Bra nodded her head looking straight at the floor in grief.  
"Listen to me child. There is nothing you can do for her right now but love her. She will live with out that baby. Who knows, you might get a baby brother or sister the next time around."  
"I thought androids didn't care." She wiped her face with the back of her hand.  
"Sometimes, smile. It's not all that bad hon, look at the bright side of things, your father bagged himself a looker even though he's a monkey." 17 gave her a wink and then disappeared.  
  
"Vegeta?"   
  
  


  
  
  
  



	27. screaming harpy

I don't own DBZ...don't sue me plz... *S*  
  
  
*...* Denotes dreams  
  
Vegeta never heard his name being called by the Supreme Kai as he drifted off to sleep. All he needed in the world was right there on the lookout with him. His mate and his two brats that he promised to look after. His dreams were not so pleasant as he would of hope for tonight.  
  
_*Darkness was all around; he could hear the evil laughter that echoed around him in all directions but who the voice belong to still remained a mystery.  
"Who are you? Show yourself I demand you!"  
"Soon, you just have to be patient Monkey Prince." The dark voice answered him.  
"I have patients, but not for the likes of you. Show yourself before I start blasting you out."  
"Your silly little ki blasts won't do anything here your powers are useless." Vegeta powered up a powerful blast and sent it towards the voice only for it to hit a dark wall and disappear with no damage inflicted.  
"I told you that it wouldn't work here didn't I?"  
"What the hell do you want from me?"  
"Who said I wanted anything from you Vegeta? You are just in my way to take over this planet you see. I just want you out of the way until I get what I want. Then I'll think about letting you go."  
"Think? You better let me go. Do you know who you are challenging here?"  
"I know exactly who you are and what you are. The Saiyan race died out long ago Vegeta. You are a dying breed of non-existent warriors. Face the facts; there are far more powerful races in the universe compared to your race. You will be crushed and destroyed like I did with so many other races. In fact I destroyed you wife's race hundreds of years ago. Glissians were no problem to conquer and destroy. Watching their women and children beg for mercy at my feet as I slaughtered them one by one in the streets. They were of no use to anyone."  
"So you are the one that killed my Princess' people off?"  
"A princess huh? She nothing but trash. The only way she escaped with her life was because the Supreme Kai found her useful. And I don't mean in the way of her fighting skills."  
"You lie. You lying sack of shit! How dare you speak of my mate in such a manner?"  
"She was a gutter rat Vegeta, she was nothing until the Kai came to her. Now look at her, you've taken her in, fell in love with her. She's just a whore."  
"No! She is not a whore!"  
"You just keep telling yourself that. Keep lying to yourself and not face the facts I'm telling you right here and now."  
"She is the Princess of Vegeta sei, I will not stand for you incisive lying."  
"Come now Vegeta, do you really know her past? I didn't think you did. Vegeta sei is no longer around, so why the title for her? She doesn't deserve such a royal title for being commoner." Then he heard it. The screams of a woman. She sounded terrified as each scream escaped her throat.  
"No! Don't you touch me!" The woman yelled only to be followed with more blood curdling screams.  
"Don't recognize the screams of your Princess?" The voice asked the stunned prince.  
"You son of a bitch! Where is she?" His heart catching in his throat with every scream she released.  
"She's safe." The voice laughed manically.  
"I demand to see her now!"  
"Patience Vegeta." Vegeta growled pacing the floor as the screaming continued. His whole body consumed by the terrifying screams of his mate sending his anger above and beyond levels he never seemed possible. The screaming stopped abruptly, snapping Vegeta back to his senses. His only thoughts were of her dying by the hands of this unknown person. *_  
  
_*'Running, I know I'm running away from him. But who is he? I got to get away. I have to find Vegeta.' Angel's mind screamed as she pushed herself to continue. Her body screamed in agony, every muscle burning with every step she took into the black void. She didn't know who the man was that kept terrorizing her with every step. Her heart thumping in her chest, feeling like it was about to explode, the sweat on her brow dripping into her eyes stinging as she fought to keep her eyesight clear to keep her pace.  
"No, this can't be happening. What do you want from me? Why do you terrorize me so?"  
"You're nothing Angel."  
"I'm a great warrior and Princess!"   
"You don't belong with that prince and you know it. You are not worth the title that was bestowed on you."  
"I love him, and he loves me."  
"You're just a Glissian whore that caught the fancy of the Supreme Kai."  
"Liar! I was nothing of the sort!"  
"You're family lived in poverty, your mother died when you were just a child. You begged on the streets for money and food. You sold your body to men willing to take you for pleasure each and every night."  
"No it's not true! You know nothing about me!" She screamed as she kept pushing herself away from the voice that tortured her.  
"Tsk, tsk. Is that how you got the Monkey Prince? You offered your body to him for a price? Sold yourself to the devil to have the Prince of a dead planet?"  
"It wasn't like that at all. We fell in love with each other."  
"Who are you kidding? You really think that Saiyan loves you for who you are? He's just in for the pleasure of your body. Once he is thru with you he will kill you and be on his way."  
"No he would never do that to me!"  
"He murdered your infant daughter. He wanted you all to himself with out distraction. Once a cold hearted murderer, always cold hearted."  
"No! No!"  
"He loathed that child that you had. He wouldn't claim that child as his. He wanted it out of the way so you would spend your time pleasuring him. Thinking of only himself and the pleasure you can supply him."  
"NO! I will not listen to your lies any longer! He is nothing like that. You lie to me." Angel screamed as the tears and sweat mixed together on her cheeks. Her legs kept pumping carrying her as fast as she could, even though she didn't know where she was going. Her legs gave out, pitching her forward skidding to a halt in front of a pair of gold tipped white boots. She knew whom they belonged to at first glance.   
"Little one, run get away from here now. I'll be back for you." Before she could lift her head to see Vegeta's face he was gone. She obeyed his orders and picked herself up and continued on into the blackness. The words of her tormentor still racing in her mind.  
"Cruel lying bastard!" She huffed out in between pants.  
"What? You're not going to stay and watch your Prince being slaughtered by my hands? Say good bye to your Prince."*_  
  
"NO! Vegeta!" Angel bolted up in Vegeta's lap screaming from the nightmare that plagued her. Her body shook, sweat soaking her body. She clutched at her heart as it raced out of control with terror of the dark voice. The darkness finally giving way to reality around her.  
"Onna, I'm right here." Vegeta lifted his hand to her face, brushing his fingertips across her delicate cheeks that were now sweat soaked. His face was flushed, his brow covered in sweat from his own nightmare about Angel.  
"Stay away from me." She hissed crawling away on her hands and feet backwards from him.  
"Onna what is wrong with you? Wake up, it's just me."  
"Don't ever touch me again you lying bastard!"  
"I have no reason to lie to you, ever."  
"Using me for your own personal pleasure, murdering my daughter you bastard! That is no way to get my undivided attention." She hissed climbing to her feet, backing straight into Piccolo that grabbed her by the arms.  
"Let me go Namek."  
"What are you talking about Onna? I would never harm a hair on your head, let alone your brats. You are my mate, I took you as such. I have nothing to gain from personal pleasure."   
"Why would he say such things?" She gowned her teeth together in anger. The very sight of Vegeta sending her a wave of nausea.  
"Who are you talking ab..." Before he could finish his train of thought, he remembered his dream, the lies the voice spit forth to him. Vegeta stood up, advancing towards her. She struggled to get away, but Piccolo held her tight.  
"Stay away from me. You killed her; I can't believe you would do that to Marissa, my innocent baby. Just stay the fuck away from me." Angel kicked and screamed, her powers starting to show. Her beautiful violet eyes changing to blood red with fury.  
"Onna, you're hysterical. Snap out of it! I did not kill your brat. I was here on the look out waiting for your return the whole time."  
"No! My baby, I want my baby! Marissa no! Let me go, I got to see her. She can't be dead No!" She continued to scream and struggle bringing the senshi to the main hall one by one, as the screaming grew louder with every second.  
"Angel, listen to him. He's telling the truth." Piccolo's deep voice sounded off in her ears as he tried to keep her locked in his grip.   
"He lies, everyone is lying for him! My baby, I want my baby back." Her voice cracking with her extreme exertion she was using to scream with. Angel's aura started to change around her, the blue of her hair flickering to red, and back again.  
"You had the same dream I had Onna. The mysterious voice, the darkness that was never ending. The man was feeding you nothing but lies, the same as he done to me."  
"No! NO!"  
"What do you want me to do with her Vegeta? This has gone on far enough. She starting to get too powerful to hold here."  
"Why are you asking me? I don't know what to do. She won't listen to the voice of reason. She's turning into a screaming harpy like Kakarott's mate."  
"There might be something back at the lab to sedate her with." Trunks yelled over Angel's angry screams.  
"Anything to get her to stop, she's making my ears bleed. Go get it brat!" He ordered Trunks on his way.  
"I'll go with you." 17 stepped up from behind his sister.  
"I can go by myself." Trunks snapped at him.  
"Not with all this crazy shit happening. I'm going with you as back up. Never know when some crazy fuck will do to a pretty boy like yourself."  
"Fine, lets go already."  
  
"Why is your Mom screaming like that Bra?" Marron asked as they peered around the corner to see Piccolo holding Angel as she kicked and screamed at Vegeta.  
"Something I rather not talk about."  
"Bra! Tell me what's going on? You've been gloomy since your Dad came back."  
"It's nothing alright?"  
"Pan, lets just leave her alone before she turns like super saiyan on our asses."  
"Marron, I can't believe you just cursed." Panny laughed as she watched Marron cover her mouth and look around quickly.  
"Hope my Mom and Dad didn't hear that. They'd wash my mouth out with four bars of soap."  
"I don't think anyone heard you over her screaming. Why does she keep saying Marissa's name?"  
"Because she's dead alright, are you satisfied now?" Bra screamed out running from the other two girls left speechless.  
"No way, that couldn't happen could it?" Pan trembled out.  
"I can't believe it. It can't be real. It must be a huge mistake. Yea that's what it is, one big mistake."  
"Bra was telling you the truth. Marissa is gone." Videl spoke up from behind them.  
"But why Mom? Why did she die? There has to be some misunderstanding."  
"There is none. Angel is grieving in her own way she knows how. She's denying it. It won't fully hit her until the funeral."  
"Make her stop screaming and crying Mom. Make her pain go away."  
"I'm sorry Panny, I'm afraid I can't do anything for her except be there for her when she needs and wants it." Pan frowned a bit as she watched Angel struggle more as her screams broke to sobs. Videl collected both girls in her arms hugging them before she lead them away from the scene.  
  
"Damn it all to hell, where the fuck is it?" Trunks seethed turning the lab upside down looking for a sedative to give to Angel.  
"Tell me exactly what we are looking for so I can help you."  
"I know it's a white medical case, there was some sedatives in it when Mom was still alive she use to use on Dad when he would injure himself. She had to make him rest some how."  
"Is this it?" 17 hoisted up a small white case from a bottom drawer of a desk.  
"Yea this is it." Trunks took a survey of what was inside quickly before jetting off out of the torn up lab and into the night sky.  
"Wait for me damn it. If you get your ass waxed, you father is going to kill me, and I'd never get his secret on his hair gel."  
  
"Why must she scream like that? I'm going to be deaf at any moment." Vegeta growled in frustration. Angel wouldn't allow anyone to get near her as she flailed her dangerous feet.  
"Mickila, you must stop this foolish nonsense."  
"Supreme Kai, can you do something to make her stop." Gohan asked as he battled with her feet.  
"I can lock the warrior away, but that would leave us at a disadvantage if Corvine chooses to strike against us during this time."  
"Who cares if you think it will leave us at a disadvantage. She will only end up harming herself or someone else here."  
"Kakarott that's the brightest thing I've heard from your pie hole in years."  
"Thanks Vegeta!"  
"Shut up Kakarott. Onna if you don't stop this insanity I will knock you out again."  
"No need to, I'm back." Trunks walked swiftly as he could holding the small white box in his left hand.  
"About damn time brat."  
"Oh he's sorry, he was showing me the collection of leathers in your closet. Might I say was an impressive collection you have?"  
"Shut it you tin can, just hurry up and get this over with before I kill her."  
"Just hold her still so I can do this." Trunks readied himself as Gohan and SK grabbed her kicking legs so Trunks could inject her.  
"No! What the hell are you doing? Get away from me Trunks, I'm warning you!"  
"Hate me later mom." Trunks plunged the needle into a vein in her arm emptying it's content in the matter of seconds.  
"No, please don't.." She slowly started to calm, her screaming reduced to whimpering pleas.   
"Sorry, you'll understand later." Trunks whispered to her and collected her from Piccolo's arms. Trunks walked to his Dad and handed her over to him to watch over for the rest of the night. He sat down placing her head in his lap, stroking her hair in comfort as she continued to tremble and whimper softly. Her eyes contained no life, just hollow shells of what they were staring blindly into space.  
"Onna, I could never hurt you. I would kill myself before I would hurt you in anyway." Vegeta's eyes stared blankly into space like Angel. Her trembling form lay in his lap, and he knew nothing that would comfort her pain.  
"I'm sor.. sorry Angel, I'm truly sorry." He finally stammered out.  
  
Corvine and some of his scouting units landed out side the Satan City limits buying their time for the moment to strike. An evil smile was chiseled on his lips as he surveyed the area.  
"You say there is a group of fighters around here that protect this shit hole of a planet?"  
"Yes sire, there is. There are Saiyans on this planet."  
"I know. I have contacted them. I've turned the Prince against the Princess."  
"Sire?"  
"I've taken care of the Glissian warrior. She won't be any trouble for us. Really easy to sneak around this place and find things out. Hell I walked into that healing building and took the life of her child. No one even noticed I was there."  
"Was that necessary sire?"  
"Don't question my motives! Mickila is out of the picture as of now. She's making herself insane as we speak. Won't belong before she kills herself, with a little help from myself."  
"What of the Saiyans?"  
"Take them out one by one. You know they are no match for my powers." The young officer nodded in agreement to Corvine's rants.  
"Dismissed. Go find something to destroy. Maybe bring back some pleasure slaves for the soldiers. Boost morale."   
"Yes sire." He bowed and quickly disappeared from Corvine's sight.  
"Now to start the next round of their mental break down." He laughed rubbing his hands together in anticipation. How he loved breaking the enemy down with mental horror and abuse. They were easier to kill that way, and much more fun.  
"What shall I do this time? They both think the other is lying. Might step it up a notch."  
  
"Here Vegeta, thought you could use this." 17 handed him a blanket with a weak smile.  
"Being nice all of a sudden? You wires get shorted out in the rain?"  
"Hardly, and who said I was being nice to you anyways? I brought that for the woman."  
"Hmpft, she's fine."  
"Sure don't look like it to me."  
"How would you know? All you are is a bucket of bolts."  
"Are you forgetting that 18 and myself were once fully human?"  
"Hmpft."  
"How did I know you'd say that?"  
"Would you expect anything less?"  
"No, but I'm still expecting that spanking you owe me. Laters." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the android as he left to cause more chaos with some one else. He unfolded the blanket and laid it over Angel's body, tucking it tightly around her.  
  
"Onna, listen to me, you are no longer weak, you must be strong right now. Your dream was just that, a dream. Do not believe anything a dream tells you." He brushed her hair away from her face. Her head was turned away from him; eyes barely open still staring at the white wall in front of her.  
"Close your eyes and sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Vegeta let out a ragged sigh, wrapping a protective arm around her before he nodded back to sleep to deal with the demons that tormented his nightmares.  
  
"Night Gohan."  
"Goodnight Dad, Goodnight Piccolo."  
"Night kid."  
"Goodnight Goten."  
"Goodnight Trunks."  
"Peaceful dreams SK."  
"Good night 17."  
"Happy wet dreams Yamcha."  
"Night 18."  
"Night Videl."  
"Goodnight Grandpa."  
"Nightie night Panny."  
"Good night Vegeta."  
"Kakarott shut up."  
"Sleep tight Daddy."  
"Be quiet princess."  
"Night Mary Ellen, and Jim Bob."  
"Who the hell is that Krillin?"  
"Beats me, it just sounded good." 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. well you are no fun

  
  
I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me.  
  
Vegeta tried his hardest to get some sleep, but every time he closed his eyes Angel would whimper in her sleep causing him to open his eyes and check on her. He sighed a rugged breath and laid her down on the floor and got up. Even thought he loved her, he couldn't stand or handle her at the moment. His mind was beyond trying to figure out what made her get so hysterical on him. She knew damn well he would do nothing to her or her brat, but it was no use telling her that. He was for certain she had the same nightmare plague her that he had. The mention of lies and a guy was the only hint he needed to put it together. He walked slowly from the hall outside to the edge of the lookout to watch the night sky. One of his only favorite things to do besides train. There was peace with the stars, for some unknown reason they were calming to his Saiyan soul. Peace was something his mind and soul were not use to though. Through out his life, he only found peace when he settled down on this planet with intentions of killing Kakarott. That day will probably never come though. He found himself falling in 'love' so to speak with Bulma. There was no such word as love in his native language. They had no use for it with bonding being so much deeper then what humans called love and marriage. He created a family with her and she taught him to love. Something he couldn't fathom on doing in a million years if he was still on Vegeta sei.   
  
"Would you like some company before you throw yourself over the edge?"  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"Krillin was snoring. Figured I'd walk around for a little bit and calm down before I kicked his ass."  
"I still haven't figured out why you and the cue ball every got married."  
"Hey, what can I say? I'm a changed woman."  
"Still a bucket of bolts if you ask me." 18 smirked at his comment.  
"I've been up graded to bolts? Wow I'm speechless."  
"Well if you're so speechless, why are you still babbling to me then?" There was silence between them for what seemed an eternity as they looked at the night sky.  
"So tell me something. The Onna, why is she confusing?" 18 was a little dumbfounded by his question. She thought for a moment before she decided to answer him.  
"To tell you the truth Veg, I'm not sure. Maybe because she's from another planet. But aren't all women confusing?"  
"I could never understand earth women what so ever. Bulma was a mystery to me. Same as Angel is now."  
"Was there a point were you were not confused by them?"  
"Yes, well err no."  
"Which is it Vegeta? You can't answer with both yes or no."  
"Hmpft. Alright never. There was never a point in time I wasn't confused."  
"I see. You're not the only one you know. All males are like that."  
"Discussing fashion tips with out me again?"  
"17 you always find the best moments to interrupt you know that?" His sister asked more then annoyed.  
"I just have a knack of knowing when to show up. So Vegeta, are you ready to give me that spanking yet?"  
"Are you gay or something?" Vegeta growled at the android that was getting under his skin.  
"Oh hell no! I just want your secrets you know. I want a good-looking babe like you have."  
"Highly unlikely for you to have an Onna like mine."  
"Who said I wanted one like her? She screams too loud. I prefer moaners over screamers. I just want one that beautiful." 17 put on a crooked smile for Vegeta. 18 sighed and shook her head. She loved it when her brother started his shit with Vegeta, but tonight was just the wrong time to start. Vegeta didn't say a word. He thought it wasn't worth commenting on. 17 raised an eyebrow surprised at the fact Vegeta didn't have any thing smart to say back to him.  
"Well you are no fun tonight Vegeta. I'll bug you later for your secrets." 17 walked back to the main hall leaving his sister with the Monkey Prince.  
"Night Vegeta let me know if you know if you need anything. I think I'm going to go beat on my brother for a bit." Vegeta just scowled at her as she walked away. He couldn't figure that onna out either. Over the years since the androids came to take over the earth for Dr. Gero, 18 had softened a little. She was still a spitfire, a good person to spar with, and Vegeta didn't mind being in the same room with her all that much any longer.   
  
_*"Angel, you know I wouldn't lie to you." The darkness surrounded her again. She was back in the dream once again. 'Why can't I shake this dream?' She kept thinking. She stood tall with her head held high. She wasn't going to run this time; she refused to no matter what.  
"You are the one that is lying. Vegeta told me so. I believe him before I would believe you. Now leave me be!"  
"Angel, how do you live with yourself? You of all people should know he is lying to you."  
"He has no reason to lie to me. I am his mate and always will be."  
"You think so? I see him right now with a blonde hair woman. He's looking pretty friendly with him."  
"He would never leave me for someone else."  
"Yes he would, if his mate before you were alive now, you would be no where near him. She would kill you."  
"How do you know so much about me? Who are you? I want to see you now!"  
"I have my ways Angel, that's all I'm going to tell you. I can hear and see everything. I also see trouble coming for you very soon. Beware, one by one the fighters around you will be destroyed and captured."  
"HA! You don't know the Z senshi then. They are the best in the universe. No one can beat them."  
"They are beatable. Most of their powers are laughable. And after they are beaten, I'm going to take you away from this planet with me."  
"Oh Dende." Angel raised a shaky hand to her mouth. She figured out who was haunting her dreams.  
"Corvine!"  
"Yes my dear. I am Nikolas Corvine. You've heard of me then?"  
"You bastard! Where are you? I'm going to kill you." Angel growled searching around in the darkness for Corvine. He merely laughed at her.  
"Don't even bother. You will never find me here. But I promise you one thing child, I will be seeing very soon. Might I suggest you say your good byes to Vegeta and everyone else for you will not be seeing them again."  
"Never! Vegeta will never let me go. Do you think he will give me up with out a fight?"  
"He will if I kill him before then. Mark my words, one way or another I will have you."  
"I will kill myself before I let anyone like you touch or have me!"  
"You would never do such a thing. Oh wait, you have already before haven't you?"  
"That is none of your business."  
"You fell in love with a human, you found him with a young woman in your own bed. You thought you could not live with out this man so you threw yourself over the cliffs into the ocean. What a wonderful way to die."  
"I told you that was none of your business. Don't speak of my past, you know nothing about it."  
"Mickila I know everything there is to know." Before she could speak a bright light blinded her for a moment before she saw an outline of a person against the light. She recognized the person all to well; it was her mate with no doubt in her mind.  
"Vegeta?" She called to him but no answer came. She studied him for a moment before she could get her legs to move and walk towards him.  
"Vegeta? Answer me please, you're scaring me." She waited, but still no answer, he turned around and faced her, his face adorned the scowl he always wore. He looked so sad to her.  
"Vegeta, why are you sad? Something happen?" She took a hold of his shoulders looking him in the eye; there was no emotion what so ever.   
"No, but something will." His lips turned up in a wicked grin, his eyes glowing a bright green. Angel's breath caught in her throat as she slowly backed away from him.  
"Afraid Onna?"  
"No, what's the matter with you?" Vegeta laughed his eyes focusing on her form still backing up from his. The laugh grew louder as it echoed around her now changing to the evil laugh of the voice that greeted her, Corvine's. Vegeta's form started to change to someone she had never seen before, the evil laughter coming from his twisted mouth. Angel's eyes widen in shock as she continued to quicken her pace backwards away from him.  
"I guess you are afraid of me. Remember my warning. I intend on keeping it and you will be mine." The laughter continued to rumble around her. She kept going backwards not taking Corvine out of her sights when a pair of arms wrapped around her.*_  
Angel jolted awake dizzy and disorientated. She tried raising a hand to head but found it nearly impossible to do so.   
"This is so not happening to me. Dende what did I do to deserve this?" She whispered so lightly feeling her cheek rest on the cool tile floor below her.  
  
"Trunks I swear you cheat!" Goten exclaimed slamming down his hand of cards.  
"I do not cheat! Not my fault you don't know how to play poker. Two Queens guys."  
"Ok Goku what do you have?" Yamcha asked looking over his hand of cards.  
"No way! Let Piccolo go first." Goku laughed eyeballing his hand.  
"I'll go first." Dende laid out his hand on the table with only a pair of fives.  
"Beat that Dende!" Gohan put down his hand that held a pair of eights.  
"Shit I'm out." Piccolo threw his cards in the middle of the table.  
"Read them and weep boys." Yamcha folded out two pairs consisting of two sevens and two threes.  
"Damn and I was hoping to win sometime." Goku frowned and put his cards out in front of him revealing four aces. Everyone at the table sweat dropped and stared at him.  
"Umm Goku? You did win. Has to be beginners luck." Trunks said taking the cards and shuffling them again.  
"I did? No way! Wait until I tell Vegeta!"  
"I don't care you baka!" Vegeta growled from behind him.  
"Oh come on Vegeta. Hey come on you can play with us."  
"I am not playing some silly card game with you."  
"We can play old maid. I think you'd like that game." A few snickers could be heard before Vegeta threw a ki blast and destroyed the poker chips in the middle of the table.  
"Damn it Vegeta, why do you always have to ruin our fun?" 17 asked as he sat down at the table.  
"Hmpft. Real warriors do not need fun. All we need is training and war. Not some child's game for entertainment."  
"You really need to learn and lighten up. You are way to serious." 18 scoffed as she sat down next to her brother.  
"Don't come crying to me when this planet is over taken by Corvine then." Vegeta grunted at them.  
"Why are you so worried about Corvine, I'm pretty sure he's high tailed it out of here after what Gohan did to one of his soldiers." Goku smiled and reached for his cards being dealt by Trunks again.  
"There is more to him then what we know. And I will find out." Vegeta huffed away from them back to the main hall to check on his mate.  
"Ok, ante up with what's left of the chips. Dende you so need to keep extra stuff up here when Vegeta is visiting." 17 laughed throwing out a few chips to start the game.  
  
  



	29. nothing holds a candle

  
  
I do not own any of DBZ...don't sue me...I'm broke   
  
~…~ Vegeta's pov.  
  
_~I watch her sleep, or it seems like sleep to me. I don't think she's having peaceful dreams like I would like her to have. Trapped in a nightmare that's never ending, same as my life before I came to earth. I cannot get her out of my mind no matter what I do. I push myself to the limit and beyond everyday training, but her smile, her glorious sent beckons me. I cannot elude her in sleep, for my dreams are smothered with her face, her touch, and her musical voice that caught my attention. Those piercing eyes, they hold my heart. No flower, jewel, or natural wonder could hold a candle to her beauty.~_  
  
"Vegeta? Are you asleep?"  
"Would I be talking to you if I was asleep? What do you want Kakarott Spawn?"  
"Have you seen the three girls? No one can find them?" Gohan asked.  
"Maybe they are hiding from your baka father. I know I would love to do the same."  
"Vegeta I'm serious. They are no where around here on this look out."  
"Shit. I'm going to kill them all." Vegeta growled low in his chest.  
"You are not the only one that feels that way. Pan-Chan is grounded until she's thirty now."  
"Hmpft. Like that's going to control your brat. You use to do the same thing you know."  
"Don't remind me please."  
"But at least you were a warrior. Those three together don't equal out to much."  
"Thank you Vegeta for stating the obvious."  
"Onna?" Vegeta shook Angel lightly. She moaned and whimpered a bit.  
"Onna, have you seen the brats?"  
"Wha?" She murmured softly.  
"The girls are missing, have you seen them Onna?" Angel tried to push herself up into a sitting position only to slam back down on the cold floor with the sedative still heavy on her body.  
"Where do you think you're going? You can hardly move?"  
"Geta, find her. I don't want to lose both of my babies on the same day please." She slurred. Vegeta gave a slight nod before he watched Gohan leave.  
"Onna, you will obey me this time. Stay here, I promise I will find the brats." He leaned down and gave a soft kiss on top of her head and folded the blanket around her before he left.  
"Dende I'm getting soft with these damn emotions again." He growl.  
  
The nightmares for the Z senshi were just beginning. They knew the girls were missing, but what they didn't know was that when the girls snuck off they were captured by one of Corvine's scouting parties and taken back to their hide out. All battered and bruised one by one the girls were thrown into a large cell void of light and sound. Left alone with each other in the dark, frightened, tired, and in pain.  
"Sire, what are your plans for these children?"  
"They will make the perfect bait to lure those fighters out in the open. If they refuse, I will kill them one by one."  
"Sire, that is pretty harsh."  
"Don't question me sibko. You are to stay here and guard this door. No one comes in here understand?" Corvine seethed.  
"Yes sire."  
"Good. I will be back later to check on our prisoners. If they become out of hand please notify me immediately."  
"Yes sire."  
  
"Panny? Are you ok?" Came the weak voice of Bra in the darkness.   
"Bra? Marron? Where are you?"  
"I'm here Pan." Bra choked out as she tried to stand but failing miserably.  
"What the hell happened? I didn't even see it coming until it was too late."  
"We were stupid that's what happened. Damn, and I thought I was grounded now. Daddy is going to ground me until I'm thirty that's for sure."  
"You know where we're at?"  
"A ship. That's all I know. I'm still feeling the after effects of a foot in the face."  
"Pan, light up a ki ball or something. We got to find Marron." Pan did what was asked of her and formed a small ball of ki big enough to light the dingy cell they were in. Marron was still in the spot she was tossed at, bloody and bruised.  
"Oh, Dende." Bra brought up a shaky hand to her mouth.  
"We got to get out of here. Who knows what is going to happen next."  
"Can't you flair your ki or something? Maybe someone will feel it."  
"I'm trying Bra, give me a break here. I was doing most of the fighting you know."  
"I know, sorry. Lets take care of Marron, you rest and see if you can get some strength back."  
"Forgive me Daddy." Pan whispered into the darkness as she extinguished the ki ball.  
  
Dawn had come and gone, the mid day sun was high overhead. The temperature was on the rise and still no sign of the girls or their where abouts. Vegeta had combed the countryside for hours. He was growing more and more impatient with every passing minute his daughter and friends were missing. Landing softly next to a lake, Vegeta took a small break to cool him and concentrate on finding his daughters ki. Still nothing. He growled to himself not pleased that this was taking longer then necessary.  
"Corvine I swear if you have my daughter, I will rip you limb by limb."  
"Talking to yourself again?"  
"Don't you have anything better to do then follow me around and sneak up on me?"  
"Chill. I just came out here to see how everyone was doing."  
"Aren't you supposed to be at the lookout watching over things tin can?"  
"I'm hurt Vegeta, and here I thought we were becoming close friends."   
"Your sister I can handle, you on the other hand. Damn you drive me insane. More then what Kakarott usually does."  
"Well at least I'm doing something to you. By the way, I thought you should know that Angel has been asking for you."  
"So? I'm busy and she knows it. Tell her she will see me later when I decide to grace her with my presence."  
"Yes your majesty."  
"It's about time you started to show me some respect."  
"Not hardly. One time deal Sweet Cheeks."   
"Stop that damn it."  
"What? What did I do?"  
"One more comment out of you I will kick your ass."  
"Promise?" 17 winked and then took off back to the lookout.  
"I still think someone needs to check his wires out." He smirked quickly before it turned into a frown; something caught his eyes by the rocks near the lake. Pan's orange bandana smeared with blood lay near the waters edge with a lot of footprints that showed the signs of a struggle or fight. He could smell his daughter's blood ever so faintly, but strangled his heart when there was more blood splatter on the rocks themselves.  
"Shit! Brats!"  
  
"Here let me help you Angel." The Supreme Kai said as he saw her trying to pull herself up off of the cold floor.   
"What happened? Why do I feel so woozy?" She lifted her hand to her head trying to steady the room from spinning before her eyes.  
"You do not remember?"  
"I regret I remember parts of what happened. I know that Vegeta is upset with me for destroying his home with my sword."  
"You were hysterical, we were afraid that you would harm yourself. Vegeta gave the order to sedate you."  
"Where is he?"  
"He is off looking for the girls. It seems that they have disappeared once again. He wasn't to happy when he left."  
"Oh no, I hope he doesn't do anything bad to them when he finds them."  
"That won't be a problem. No one has found them yet I'm afraid. Everyone has been looking before sunrise this morning."  
"Hey Angel, SK, I'm back. Did you miss me?"  
"Like a hole in my head."  
"Angel, why you are getting witty. Congrats. Oh, SK I do have a question for you."  
"Yes 17?"  
"So what are you really? A midget? A dwarf? Munchkin? Will you sing _'Follow the yellow brick road'_ for me?"  
"17 that wasn't nice of you." Angel scolded him.  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's hard to control myself with Vegeta not around."  
"Start controlling yourself then." Vegeta's voice came from behind them.  
"Oh damn. I was just getting use to you not being here." 17 snapped his fingers.  
"Did you find them?"  
"No Onna, I haven't." Angel bowed her head with the news.  
"Supreme Kai, I need a word alone with you."  
"As you wish Vegeta." He followed him out onto the look out far out of the reach of Angel's ears.  
  
"I wish not to speak in front of my mate about this. It will only make her upset again. I found blood of the brats, and this bandana that belongs to Kakarott's grand brat down by a lake. I want to know more of this Corvine. Tell me every thing." Vegeta bellowed.  
"Nikolas Corvine is a very powerful man. He has great powers, and he knows magic. He can invade dreams and turn them in to reality. He will show no mercy for anyone that he captures. If he has the girls it is only a matter of time before they are killed, if they are not already dead."  
"So it was him that invaded my dreams?"  
"It could have been yes."  
"He has messed with the wrong man. He will regret the day he landed on earth and messed with the Prince of all Saiyans."  
"Add two more missing to that list that we have." 17 said running up to them.  
"Two more? Who?" SK asked with great concern.  
"Krillin and Yamcha are missing now as well."  
"No great loss there." Vegeta scoffed.  
"Yamcha is the loss. I will never hear the end of it from 18 if we do not find her daughter and husband."  
"The cue ball can fight. If he has any brains he will do something to lead us to find them."  
"What do you have in your hands Geta?" Looking down he found that he still had a grip on the bandana of Pan's. He wadded it up and stuck it in his armor.  
"Onna, go rest you look like shit."  
"No. What did you have in your hand? I want to know now."  
"It was nothing for you to worry about."  
"Bullshit Vegeta. I know you are hiding something from me. Tell me now!" Angel roared.  
"I will not say this again Onna. You will go back in there and rest now. There is nothing for you to worry about."  
"It was Pan's bandana wasn't it?"  
"Onna I'm getting angry."  
"Stuff it Vegeta. I already lost my child to Corvine. I will not lose those three girls to him as well."  
"What did you say?"  
"What part of that didn't you understand? I thought I was clear enough."  
"Corvine?"  
"He murdered my baby. I know it was him and not you."  
"How do you know this Onna?"  
"I had another dream last night. He told me to say good-bye to everyone because he was going to come for me real soon that I would be his. He has taken the children to lure me out."  
  
The cell door opened sending bright shafts of light into the darkened chamber. Before Pan and Bra could adjust their eyes to the light the door had closed again. There were two thumping sounds before the door closed, alerting the girls something or someone was in the cell with them.  
"Pan, ki ball please." Bra stood up on her shaky feet as Pan focused on making some light to see by.  
"Oh no, Uncle Yamcha? Krillin?"  
"Bra-Chan?" Yamcha asked as he raised his beaten face off the floor. Bra went over to him and started to cry.  
"They got you too."  
"Shhh it's ok, at least we found you. Now to find a way to get out of here." Krillin spoke from where he was thrown.  
"Krillin, you have to look at Marron. She hasn't woken up yet." Pan said bringing the ki light towards where Marron laid.  
"Oh no. Marron baby. Wake up Daddy is here for you." He picked up his daughter to rest on his lap.  
"Are you two alright? Let me see." Yamcha stood inspecting Pan and Bra over finding numbers of bruises, cuts and bumps.  
"We're fine. Must be the Saiyan blood."  
"Both of your fathers will kill that son of a bitch. I know them all to well, one hair on either of you is harmed and they will destroy the planet without thinking twice." Yamcha gave a slight laugh.  
"It's that Corvine guy isn't it?"  
"Yes, I think it is. The rest of the Z senshi will know we are missing. So they will find us soon."  
"I hope you're right Uncle Yamcha." The cell door opened once again and a voice so evil appeared.  
"You are coming with me little one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Evil cliffhanger time...which one is in trouble?


	30. I was born Mickila of Glissa

I do not own any of DBZ...don't sue me...I'm broke  
The continuing saga _"VNL-Tears from an Angel"_ will center around saving the earth from Corvine this chapter will lead up to this.   
  
"You are not going out there. You hear me? That's final."  
"Damn you Vegeta! We have to get the girls back. And if it takes me to get them back safely then I'm going to do it."  
"And risk you life? That is stupidity onna."  
"No Vegeta, it's called love. Now back off." Angel sauntered off to get her battle armor ready and this only mad Vegeta more infuriated at her.  
"Give it up Vegeta, she's not going to listen to you what so ever."  
"I'll make her listen Kakarott. Can't you see that Corvine is picking us off one by one to get what he wants? We can find the brats along with baldy and the male tramp by ourselves."  
"How in the hell are we going to find them if we can't pick up a ki signature?"  
"They are using ki suppressors. I'm sure of it." 18 remarked as she walked into the conversation.  
"They have to be. I have not felt a single thing since the other night."  
"I'll go for bait. If they can capture me and take me to where they are, I'm pretty sure I can get everyone else out." Trunks flipped his lavender hair out of his eyes looking at Goku and his Dad with a very serious face.  
"And you're a demi-saiyan, last I heard they were not very keen on Saiyans Trunks."  
"Who cares Goku, we are talking about my sister, your granddaughter, 18's daughter and husband. And the jerk off."  
"I'm glad you weren't the only hell your mother ever raised." 17 laughed, Trunks turned and gave him a smirk that mirrored his Dad's.  
"It runs in the family, what can I say?"  
"If your mother were here to hear that she would have killed you by now." Goku joined in with a small laugh.  
"Well if it runs in the family Trunks lets go." Angel reappeared dressed in heavy armor this time. Her body suit being replaced by leather, chrome shoulder plates in place and a long black cloak flowing behind her in the gentle breeze. She tucked the knife she was carrying into her boot and unsheathed her sword making sure it was read.  
"Now that's what I can a battle outfit." 17 raised his brow and studied her.  
  
The evil voice of Corvine sent shivers down the spines of the captives in the cell. His finger pointing towards a very scared Bra that huddled against Yamcha.  
"Come here now child."  
"No, my Daddy told me not to go anywhere with strangers."  
"Is that so? Come here now or you will never see you dear old daddy again." Bra hesitated for a second before getting to her feet and slowly making her way towards Corvine.   
"Faster damn it." Corvine reached out and grabbed a handful of Bra's blue hair and pulled her to him. Yamcha lunged at him, landing a few punches before he was tossed away like a rag doll. Corvine stood with what looked like a phaser type gun in his hand.  
"Anybody else want to try something? Good, don't worry about this pretty little monkey. I'll bring her back when I'm done with her." The evil laugh started again and the cell turned dark once again.  
"What are they going to do to her?" Pan cried out as she ran to the door trying to pry it open.  
"Don't you fucking hurt her you son of a bitch." Yamcha yelled as he stumbled back to his feet to help Pan with the door.  
"Nice choice of words Yamcha."  
"Krillin, shut up. You'd be acting the same way if they took your daughter like that."  
"Should I remind you that Bra isn't your daughter right now or should I do that later?"  
"I'm her god-father, just don't tell Vegeta though. I'm both Trunks and Bra's godfather. Bulma asked me before she died to look after them if something should happen to Vegeta. I promised."  
"You're excused then."  
"Daddy?"  
"Marron? Honey are you ok?"  
"Yeah, my head hurts though. Where is Bra and Panny?"  
"I'm here chicken."  
"Pan that's not funny. I wasn't chicken when I left the look out with you guys, and look what happened. Where is Bra?"  
"She's here, Corvine or what's his name took her a few minutes ago. I pray nothing happens to her."  
  
"So you know what we're going to do?" Trunks asked as he flew next to Angel.  
"No clue. All I know is that he wants me for some reason. He has some sick fascination with me."  
"Well so does my father, but that's besides the point."  
"Trunks, I don't want to hear it. Lets head down by the cliffs. He mentioned cliffs in my dreams. I have a feeling we'll come up with something."  
"Dreams? Corvine comes to you in your dreams?"  
"Yes, as far back as I can remember he has haunted my dreams. I started having them for the last few years." She put on a fake smile as she landed near the cliffs over looking the sapphire ocean.  
"What does he say? If I may ask."  
"Have a seat, I'll tell you about it. Just keep an eye out for anything." Trunks nodded and found a large boulder to perch himself upon.  
  
"Corvine is a man that has terrorized me for a while, but I've already told you that much. He loves to twist the truth, tell lies, and tries to mentally break me with any chance he can. I have resisted until last night. I remember what I said, or yelled last night at your father, that he killed my Marissa. It wasn't the truth, and in the back of my mind I knew this. Corvine had me believing that Vegeta killed her so he could have all my attention. I fell badly now that I done that to him. Call it blind faith, but I've always trusted your father since the day we met. Something about him just told me to not fear him, and to trust him with everything."  
"Don't feel bad about it. I think he knows that you didn't mean a word of it."  
"I know Trunks, but I just do. The lies that are spoon fed to me are just killing me now."  
"Lies? What lies are those?"  
  
"Well, to get you clued in here I'll have to start from the very beginning. I was born Mickila, from the planet Glissa. I was not very high on the social ladder so to speak. My father raised three daughters by himself after my mother died giving birth to Leasha. At that time I was ten years old, old enough to do odds and end jobs for people to make some money to buy food with. I tried very hard to help my father. When I grew older, I moved from the village to a larger city. I worked many jobs and would send the money back to my family, leaving me with little or nothing to live on myself. I regret doing so; I ended up in what they call a brothel. I sold my body to passer-bys from different planets for money. I did this for about a month before I was beaten so badly that I couldn't take it any longer. Only then did I realize how weak of a woman I was. I enlisted in the Glissian Army to train. I wanted to be a warrior from that day forward. I completed my training and worked hard to master my strengths."  
  
"Sounds like a rough beginning." Angel nodded.  
  
"One day I was out in a field that I loved to train at when Shin, err, Supreme Kai came to me. He told me I had some potential and he would like for me to go with him and learn more. I being the stupid one at the time, I almost refused to go. I had not learned of the kais of the universe so I thought it was all one huge joke. I realized after Shin showed his powers that there was a greater power in the universe. Corvine always says I caught the fancy of Shin, but in a different way if you get my drift. I agreed to go with Shin to train, I went back to the city collected my things and went back to my home village to talk with my family. My father was a proud man that day. He gave me this. This was my mother's headdress. I wear it with great pride and honor for she was a warrior as well. I didn't know that until that day. I said my goodbyes to him and my sisters Leasha and Thadalassa. I never saw them again."  
  
"So where do all the lies come in at?"  
  
"I'm getting there. You have patience like your father, slim to none. Most of what Corvine says are truths mixed with the lies. He calls me the Glissian whore. Which I'm not proud of one bit. Tells me that I am not worthy of the title your father has given me. I am the Princess of all Saiyans, what few are left." Angel frowned for a moment. She looked back across the ocean before she turned back to Trunks.  
"I ended my life at a place like this before. Many, many life times ago. I think that's why I'm always drawn to the ocean."  
  
"Why did you kill yourself?"  
  
"A man, someone I thought could love me like no other would. I found him bedded down with a younger woman. I ran from my home to the sea. I tossed myself over into the rocks and waves below. Now where was I? I'm getting off track here. After I trained for many years with Shin, he called me to his palace so to speak and told me he had a job of up most importance for me to do. He told me of this planet far away that needed a protector. I agreed to come and help the people of this planet. After all was said and done. I wished to remain her with the people I come to love. I was granted my wish to walk this earth for an eternity living and dying like everyone else. From life to life I did not remember who I was or what I was. Some called me a freak of nature or very exotic with my hair and eyes. The only time I remember anything about my past is when Mickila is unlocked. I am both Mickila and Angel twirling around inside my brain. Once I am not needed anymore, Shin will lock Mick away until she is needed again. Angel will not remember a thing. She will pick back up where she left off at." Trunks scratched his head trying to process everything she was telling him.  
  
"So when the time comes, will you let Shin lock the power away again?"  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so. I don't think your father will like that though. I think he sees me as an extra sparring partner now instead of his mate." She chuckled lightly for a minute.  
"When doesn't Dad need an extra sparring partner? I won't spar with him anymore after he kicked the shit out of me before you two met."  
"I've noticed he really doesn't have a whole lot to say about you. But I can tell he's proud of you."  
"How can you tell?"  
"I'm bonded to him remember? I bet if I let down the mental barrier right now I'd hear him bitching a bout me like crazy. His favorite line in the whole world, 'Damn it Onna, why can't you do as you're told.'"  
"He said that a lot to mom too. But mom never backed down from him. I still laugh about it every now and again. I see a lot of her in you."  
"Trunks don't forget, we are related now. She got it from me. Stubborn Glissian trait rears its ugly head."  
  
Yamcha paced the darkened cell for what seemed like hours plotting a way to get out of there and get the girls to safety. Bra hadn't returned yet, making everyone on edge wondering what was happening to the poor girl.  
"I've rattled my brain here, and I still can't think of anyway to get our asses out of here. Ki blasts don't work, so I doubt our ki signatures can be felt by anyone on the outside."  
"I have faith someone will figure it out and get us out."  
"I'm starting to get hungry." Pan's stomach rumbled loudly.  
"Just like your grandfather." Krillin ruffled her hair and sat down beside her and Marron. The cell door open swiftly, light blinding everyone inside quickly. There was scuffling and a moan then the door closed again.  
"Bra-Chan?" Yamcha called out as Pan ignited a ki ball for some light. Bra looked up, her hair a muse around her face; she stood shaking near the door.  
"Bra? Are you alright?" Yamcha raced to her and pulled her to him as she collapsed against him.  
"They're going to kill her, going to kill…" She mumbled out before she blacked out.  
  
"Hello Angel, long time no see. As I promise I will show no pity or mercy on you or this wretched planet. Say goodbye."  
  
_"Vegeta, I love you. Goodbye my sweet Prince."_  
  
  
The continuing saga will be out soon, VNL-Tears from an Angel....  
  
  



End file.
